Me Before You
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans at the age of 26 still lives with his parents and is very involved in the family business. There's a new show in town at the newly refurbished Theatre House, and little did he know that show was about to change his life - it's a Love Story Also Features: Santana Lopez, Jayne Hayward, Bree, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, Blaine Anderson and a few others
1. Chapter 1

**Me Before You**

**Sam's Song: 'Lucid' by Darius Coleman **

**Wednesday **

Sam stood under the shower, part of his usual morning ritual, his teeth were as clean as he could get them, brushed to the point that he drew blood every day, his fingernails were immaculate so the customers had nothing nasty to say about them or him, his long blond hair washed and tied back into a pony, his dry cleaned sweat shirt, they called uniform, on the clothes horse in his bedroom, waiting for him to get into, Lacoste aftershave at hand and finally a slick of grease to keep the frizz on the front of his hair line down just as he like it before setting his company cap on his head, straight and checking himself in the mirror.

He looked around his small room just about holding a single bed on the long wall, his prize possession his guitar, lived underneath it, with a small wardrobe at the foot of the bed, the sliding doors making it workable, a small side table next to his bed head, where he kept the underwear his family kept buying him refusing to understand what he meant when he'd told them he went commando, there was a small digital radio on top of it. A wide screen TV, accompanied the few pictures of him through the ages, on the wall hooked up to the console and two shelves stocked past their capacity of games, CD's and DVD's he didn't have much else to do in the evenings, going out wasn't even an option for him. He smiled at his little piece of heaven, because when he closed the door at night and put his music, DVD or console on he was in another place and he could make that turn into wherever the hell he wanted to be. The only things missing for him was the dream girl, the house, picket fence, dog, and children of course, and he guessed all that would come in his dreams every night, because he was far too shy to make it a reality.

He walked out of his bedroom onto the square landing faced with five more doors, a bathroom next to his bedroom on his right, the master bedroom on his left and two, slightly larger than his, bedrooms on the other side of the bathroom. In front of him the door to the centre of the house, the family kitchen leading off it two other doors the first the best room at the front of the house and the other the front door, past that the gated stairs leading him down to the metal triple locked door bringing him into the middle of the shop by the till where they had a clear view of people coming in and leaving

Breakfast was big as usual, the table set as if it was for dignitary, everything about his parents was big, birthdays; regardless of how insignificant they were, meant the entire Evans family consisting of his Grandpa on his Dad's side and his new wife Ethel, Uncle Charles his Mom's only brother and two step cousins; Amanda and Jeanie, his first wife had died some 12 years ago, they'd never had children, a few years later he'd picked up with Jean who had two girls who he treated as his own. Everyone would arrive on the doorstep with friends, neighbours, tidings, gifts and expectations of karaoke, not one of them were good at it, but his parents seemed to have a laugh, and his Dad had a running unfunny joke of why he had to feed them for at least trying.

The children were all younger than him, he'd had the first 12 years of his life sibling free, his parents had doted on him, turned him into this shy, vulnerable, timid, withdrawn person he'd turned into, and didn't take an ounce of blame for it. He wasn't the most confident person in the world, but given the opportunity he wasn't as shy as he made out at home either, life had swung him some messed up shots, acne had descended on him like a bitch, he walked around with tissue mopping shit up for four years, even he couldn't recognise himself sometimes, he got on one knee and thanked the man upstairs at 20 years old when his beard started and he'd never looked back for a while, it hid what it needed to until suddenly he was 23 and giving himself a low cut one day when he noticed the spots had gone, he was acne free overnight, of course the beard came off and he wasn't at all upset with the finished product.

"Eat something substantial Sam, it's going to be a busy day" Mary, his Mom called after him watching him grab a slice of toast as he rushed past the family at the table "And you could at least have some manners and say good morning" she shouted after him

"Good Morning" he shouted back

"What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" she shouted after him

"I've got to get everything ready" he shouted back

"That boy" she shook her head looking at Stacey and Stevie, they were due to have their 14th birthday in less than two weeks "Don't take your big brother as an example, he's rude" she warned them still sharing out food

Sam worked downstairs in the family owned café, nothing much ever happened there, it was just a normal little shop that serviced the family and a few of the local yobs, on most days and maybe the odd tourist that didn't know there was better coffee shops and even a Starbucks just two and a half miles even further down the main road, in the busy Old Town in Scottsdale . His Dad had always said it was strategically placed in that it was just the right distance away from the first bagel shop in town with an advantage of having free parking, for the morning rush, and yet close enough to the offices for people to start thinking about their second cup of coffee on the hop into town for afternoon meetings, but he wasn't convinced. If they beat anyone on anything it was price, his Grandpa owned a lot of the shops and things in the town so they knew the rates, but for whatever reason his Dad was hell bent on making his own way, he respected him for that.

The tables were already dressed they always did them last thing at night, just in case anything came up, and this morning something had, he'd overslept, it wasn't like him but he'd had the wildest dream again, it was that reoccurring one about him living in some penthouse with some lush girl, he'd woke up with a boner and that dream on his mind for maybe day 3285 of his adult life, hoping it meant something on day 3296. He just needed to get the remaining cups and glasses out of the dishwashers and put them where they needed to be, start the coffee machines, start making the fresh sandwiches for those that didn't get the time to leave the office at lunch time to collect on their way in, and ensure the condiments were topped up, his Dad had done the rest

He'd grown up to be the spotty boy with the scruffy blond hair, the son of the bossy guy that owned the greasy diner on 23rd, he'd been an only child for the first 12 years of his life and was totally smothered until the twins came along and then it seemed like he was forgotten, he just melted into the fabric of the business. All the friends he ever had were those that either wanted a free sandwich or just a warm place to hang out in the winter months. The only guy that had ever been anything near kind to him was Ryder and he'd left for college and never looked back. College hadn't proved any better for him, he was the odd one, conscious of too many things, his nipples weren't straight, his stomach had a ounce of skin too much on it, his abs were floppy, his skin was like a grater so of course confidence was something he truly lacked. It wasn't even discussed in the family it was just a given that once he'd finished college he'd return home and carry on in his Father's footsteps, he was happy with that he felt safe there

"Are we ready?" his Father's voice invaded his thoughts as he finished setting up the coffee machine

"Yeah the first one's are due out in about three minutes" he looked over at the bagels in the oven

"And the sandwiches?"

"Almost done"

"Great" Dwight patted his shoulder telling him "I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Me neither" he laughed

"Twenty minutes" Dwight told him leaving him to carry on while he put his uniform on

Fifteen minutes later the sandwiches were rapped, his siblings were on their way to school, his Mom was coming down the stairs to help with front of house and his Grandpa and Jean were already in and had taken their usual seats. Sam smiled at the regimented way they dealt with opening up every day, it wasn't as if they had an army of people standing outside the door waiting, at the very most there were three and one of those was mostly his Uncle Charles.

"Ready" his Dad shouted across the café

"Ready" everyone shouted back and the doors opened, everyone looking their usual busy selves, wiping table's, fixing trays, wiping down the coffee machine, anything to make it look like they were popular to the untrained eye

"This one will do" he heard a giggly female voice say, followed by a couple of giggles, he turned, maybe too quickly, to see confirmed tourists walking into the café, confirmed because they were in high heels and swinging their purses like they didn't care what was in it, the girls in these parts usually created a wall of silence when they walked in, they had too much to say about everyone. They looked around before sitting in four chairs at a table on his side of the café "Four coffees and two breakfasts please" the darker skinned girl with the rather straight nose looked up at him ordering

"Full breakfast?" he asked

"That's what I said didn't I?" the girl looked up at him annoyed "Anyway" she turned back to her friends to carry on the conversation

"Bree" the thick bodied girl who's giggled had caught his attention hissed at her "That wasn't very nice" she looked up at him still stood there mesmerised with her "Sorry about my friend, she didn't make it clear that we wanted two full breakfasts and four black coffees please" she smiled up at him, he noticed she too hadn't taken her eyes off him since she'd sat at the table

"Yes sorry about her" the skinniest and lightest skinned of the four girls smiled up at him "Doesn't know when to keep her bitch at bay" she laughed

"I could maybe make my self clear" the one that had been quiet up until now looked up at him suggesting, his eyes left the thick bodied girl for a second to notice all four girls smiling up at him

"Sure" he quickly caught himself and flashed the shock off "Sorry my brain actually stopped for a minute" he tapped his head with his pen telling her "It's going to be one of those days" he laughed to himself, he'd got those lines from one of his favourite films "So that's two breakfasts and four black coffees?" he looked around the table asking, flattened by the lack of interest in his joke

"Correct" Mercedes smiled at him, giggling in the silent gap as if it had taken her a second to get his joke, watching him pour the hot coffee in their cups

"We'd like that food today if that's not too much trouble" the one now known to him as Bree butted in

"Sure" he was still smiling at the girl that had caught his eye, only now it was a smile of panic as it seemed he was stuck to the spot, he stood wiling his feet to move

"Today" Bree repeated breaking his stare

"I think he's whipped" Jayne looked back at her friends shuffling in her chair "I'm irresistible, I know"

"Do you think?" Santana smiled looking at him leave

"I think he is" Mercedes cooed at the view she was watching as he left

"Audition Mercedes Jones" Santana snapped her fingers getting her friends attention "What do you think of my idea?" she drank half her cup of coffee in one gulp

"We agreed the routine a week ago Santana, we're not changing our routine now" Jayne raised her eyebrow at tasting the coffee, it was good

"We're not changing our routine at this hour, are you fucking mad" Mercy screeched

"But it's best to practice just once more before you..." Bree tried to back Santana's argument

"I'm all practiced out, we've got this" Mercedes sat still watching the café guy as he moved around getting their order, smiling at him as he came across with their meals "This place looks homely, and the coffee's really good" she commented when he put one of the plates in front of her

"It's a family run business" he smiled "Thank you" putting the other plate down in an empty spot

"Could I get a refill?" Jayne held her cup up asking pissed that his eyes were so deep into Mercy

"Me too?" Bree pushed her cup forward demanding

"I'll have a sip of anything that's on offer" Santana gave him her sexy eyes telling him plainly she wasn't just talking about coffee

"Sure" he poured more coffee in Mercy's cup and walked away

"Hey" Bree yelled after him "Coffee" she pushed her cup further out towards him

"Sorry I didn't hear you" he smiled pouring the coffee for Bree before walking off again

"I guess we'll share" Jayne told Bree picking her friend's coffee up to drink "How rude" she cut her eye at the guy walking away from them

"He's cute" Mercy smiled as she watched him at work, sharing her food with Jayne, while Santana and Bree nibbled from their plate, while they talked about their chances. Somewhere in there, there was a bet and suddenly her three friends were in competition about the stranger, she was too but they didn't need to know that. Sam and Mercedes shared smiles every now and again when they caught each other looking and once the hour was up, Jayne paid the bill, dropped something in his hand, and gave him her signature smile "Thank you for breakfast" Mercedes made sure to tell him as they stood waiting for the payment to go through, he gave her the receipt

"See you again" Bree smiled at him

Yeah, please come again" he told her grabbing some clean cups from behind him, for the table they'd just left, they seemed to have barricaded him in just now

"Tip" Santana held her hand out to him smiling, grabbing his attention "You'll want to use that" she told him looking down at the piece of paper she'd just left in his hand

"Satan you slut" Bree laughed "We'd disown her but she's family" she told him, making him laugh

"Please come again" his eyes connected with Mercedes as she stepped towards him

"I will" she flicked her hair off her shoulder and turned her head to look at him, a smile on her face bringing one to his as their faces aligned in passing

"I mean it" he whispered as she brushed past him, he couldn't believe he'd said that out loud to a woman, that wasn't what he did, he started blushing straight away

"Me too" she smiled her eyes flashing seductively at him before she gave him a cute shy look, he read everything into it, he'd never generated that kind of interest before it left him tingling in his stomach, it felt like butterflies

"Sam" his Dad's voice invaded his thoughts and feelings, he looked down at the coffee hitting the floor "Concentrate" he threw a cloth at him

"Concentrate?" he hissed wondering how the coffee pot got in his hand in the first place as he went in for the clean up, was he the only one that just saw and felt what just walked out the door "That was a moment" he smiled new lyrics running around his mind as he worked _**'Baby I got honeys all around me, but they just don't buzz like you, ain't it kind a funny when you found me, **__**I was already lost in you'**_

**Monday**

He'd been living in hope since the day one of those woman, that had sat eating breakfast in the café that day, had more than got his attention, he didn't much like her rude or pushy friends but he could maybe live with them, for a few seconds a day, if the actual carrot was that he got to share her company every damn day. He'd got up too early the next day in the hope that she'd make an appearance at the café again but the weekend went by without so much as a threat of a glimpse, he soon got back into his routine after determining that she was just visiting. He sat for maybe the second time since last Thursday trying to get perfection on his new hair cut, finally throwing the comb in the sink, he hadn't quite got over the fact that a woman found him attractive, let alone four all at once, it wasn't like he'd ever seen them around his parts before, so he'd sat on the edge of the bath wondering why he'd expected to see this lady that had caught his interest ever again

It was nearing lunch time and the local boys were in the café again pretending to be friends for free whatever his Dad was going to throw at them, he was pouring coffee while he waited for the third batch of bread to finish baking, and was stood half listening to girlfriend chat from the regular idiots when he heard an unfamiliar clatter of noise that caught everyone's attention, he looked up to see a group of people walking past the café, they quickly jumped into action getting ready for a rush, his Mom stood watching as they passed the door before she signalled false alert, he was about to get back to work when his eyes met with that woman again, she was walking slowly past the shop while looking in,

"Hi" she stood still to wave at him, he was shocked but not as shocked as the guys sitting looking, he had to play it up, he raked his hand through his hair

"Hi" he smiled and waved back

"Who are they?" Blaine, one of the thorns in his side, who seemed to be the leader of the group today asked

"Customers" he replied without looking at him, while sharing a smile with the girl

"That's not a friend smile" Blaine told him watching as three other girls all stood waving frantically at Sam, he chuckled like a kid and waved back at them before his eyes found his chosen one again

"Intros Evans" Blaine got up telling him, walking towards him like he was going to make something happen, Sam was ready for this dick, he was more than fed up with him belittling him at every opportunity, just because it helped him hide the fact that he was gay, well that's what Sam thought anyway

"Son can I get a double frothy over here" his Dad called at the exact second he was about to throw the tray across the room and dive at the bastard

"Sure" he turned to serve his customer and by the time her turned back to look, they, along with the crowd outside the shop, had well gone

"Damn" he hissed, like there was anything he would have done about it _"At least she remembered to look in"_ he told himself

The afternoon was quieter, they sat around after the expected semi-lunchtime rush of about 12 people coming in for sandwiches he already had made up, his mind on that girl that had provoked what felt like elephants in his stomach, for whatever reason her and her friends had come back. There was a new theatrical production of some musical TV show being talked about around town, he hoped she might be a part of that, smiling at that giving a full month to woo her, or maybe there was going to be no chase, maybe she actually liked him as much as he'd grown to like her. Over the past few days he'd had fantasies of her being the missing face in his recurring dream, he'd got them having a life together, her fancying him, maybe actually asking her out. Yesterday he'd made his mind up, it was going to happen, these feelings were too strong, if he ever saw her again he was going to ask her out. Then today unfortunately for him she'd walked past too fast for him to even get his chat up line sorted out, he looked across at the guys sitting across the café, most of them in relationships already, but still talking about the girls they'd seen earlier, that wouldn't be him especially if he got that girl _**'You don't give your love to just anybody, cause everybody wants a little taste, but you know that I ain't just anybody, so let me put your body in its place'**_

"What's wrong with you?" his Mom was suddenly standing in front of him leaning on the broom she had in her hand, watching as he rubbed the same spot until it shone "You've been acting strange for nearly a week now?"

"Nothing's wrong with me" he stood up telling her "Can't I take pride in the way I look?"

"Of course you can but.." she went to tell him she meant him staring into space with a smile on his face, but she didn't get the chance

"Leave the boy alone" his Dad told her "He's becoming a man" he shouted out across the café, he could see the guys all nudging each other like there was something funny in what his Dad had said, and maybe there was, he was a 26 year old virgin with no notches on his bedpost and no long term plan of getting any on it

"I'm 26 years old" he told them walking away to get fresh coffee, anything to stop him having another public argument with his parents about his missing love life, expectations about a wife, children, grandchildren he was sick of hearing it, the nag was like one of those torcher records that backed the man from uncle series

** Wednesday **

"Sam" his Dad called from his usual half an hour in the bathroom "Go fetch the supplies for me will you, I don't feel too good today?"

"Yeah" he shook his head at the man, whenever he didn't feel like doing something he'd never admit he was being lazy, it was always about him not feeling good "I'm going to be the boss soon right?" Sam asked sarcastically, he was doing everything for the place anyway, he sometimes wondered what the hell he went off to MI in California for two years to study Music for, he was never going to use it outside the confines of his bedroom. Before he went to College his Dad used to let him play in the café, but the punters didn't really think slow jam R&B and their home made bagels went together first thing in the morning, and it really didn't make sense playing to the family in the afternoons so it stopped. He hadn't actually thought about his guitar for well over a year but this morning he picked it up and played the song that was in his head _**'You're like a dream babe **__**and your coming in clear as day, they call you lucid, you're like a mind game, and I wanna know how to play, not scared of losing, you make me lose it, I'll lose it on you' **_ for whatever reason his music meant something today, he packed his guitar away and went about the task his Dad had asked him to do "The usual?" he shouted back through the bathroom door as he passed

"Yeah, but get extra cheese, sweets and those large tubs of Ice Cream" he knew that meant they were having a BBQ this weekend, the house would be packed with 14 and 15 year olds celebrating his siblings birthday and they'd be sitting looking as bored as ever while their parents had the time of their life again. He hurried off, knowing he had about four hours before the wholesaler shut, he had every intention of walking around the town before he even picked anything up. He jumped in the van and made the journey into town in his usual 12 minutes with normal traffic, smiling as he passed the old Theatre, it had been redundant for a while "Maybe she's in there" he told himself as his feet diverted themselves into the building

He walked in wondering what the hell he was doing, his attention taken by the memories, it was bigger than he remembered, musty smelling and very red he sat taking it all in for a while, the last time he'd actually been inside the place was when his Uncle had done some boarding up at the back to stop some travellers getting in, he suspected they were more like drug users but what did he really know. All that dumped rubbish and those people had gone now, the place was painted a very rich red with matching velvet chairs with brass frames, heavy red and gold curtains draped around the boxes and on stage, very up market, someone had spent a hell of a lot of money on the place, and there were people inside it.

He found himself the best seat in the house, imagining all the colour, music and dancing going on while he was sat dressed in his Sunday best, he was so deep in thought he didn't even hear when people came out onto the stage, it was the lights flickering that got his attention, it was too late to get up and walk out he'd be seen, he just sunk himself into the chair and lay watching. They started off doing freestyle everyone jumping around, hitting fists and rolling around the floor, then the music came into play and everyone seemed to get into sync, he sat enjoying the show, they were good, he smiled at the fact that he was seeing it all before anyone else.

The dancing finally finished, he breathed relief and sat waiting for the light to go off again as they slowly left the stage "Mercedes" he heard grabbing his attention as he dodged back down, his whole face smiling as the girl who'd been to his café a couple of days ago came out ns stood centre stage

"I'll practice our first song once more during the break, and then I'm saying we'll be ready for the world Ray" Mercedes walked up to the man telling him "Is that alright?"

"Well as you're the main group I guess it will have to be, but ten minutes and then we're back at it" he warned walking off the stage

"More like thirty" she shouted after him, the place was so quiet he didn't even want to breath to alert her to the fact that he was there, he sat waiting for the chance to slip out, but the other three girls came on stage and three of them stood harmonising, sharpening their instruments for a while before he heard silence again, he thought it was safe he looked over the chair in front of him, but at that second the Skinny dark skinned girl started humming, he sat listening to the beginnings of a song he liked, smiling at the Motown of it all as Billy Stewart's 'I do love you' rang out, he was puzzled at first but got excited when they started singing a new version **'Issues / Hold on' by Teyana Taylor **

_ "**Fighting to keep us together, hope it's worth a try, you ain't always been an angel but heaven's on our side, I got my demons too, I know just how you feel, y**__**ou can be real with me, that's why you're still with me..." **_Santana sang

Sam sat up listening to their voices, impressed

_**"I say I do just to say I don't, don't give me no reason to go through your phone, this is deeper than you and other women, this is daddy issues, this is years putting up with the wrong type a brothers..." **_Jayne sang, they were smiling at each other obviously happy with the results

Mercy came in on the chorus with some sweet runs that got his attention, he was drawn in by her voice, he sat just watching her, rocking to the music, he must have been moving too much or sat up too tall or something, because all of a sudden she caught a glimpse of him, their eyes connected, he went into sudden panic which quickly left when she smiled at him and carried on singing

**_"You tell me you love me, but tell me again, yeah, I need the reassurance every now and then, love ain't a game full of X's and O's, but I done been played before, I played it safe before... " _**Mercy sang at him that smile on her face growing as his face got a smile on it he couldn't get rid of, after that he really didn't see the point in running, he stayed low and enjoyed the private show until the end

His attention taken again when they all joined in singing the last chorus all doing the runs as the darker girl kept the melody going, it was impressive _**"So hold on, hold on, don't let me go, hold on, hold on (hey), so hold on, hold on, don't let me go, hold on, hold on"** _they stood nodding their satisfaction as their voices echoed in the theatre

"Are you coming for lunch?" one of the annoying girls walked off stage asking his dream girl

"No" she looked up at where he was sitting in the stalls "I'm going to carry on practicing, but bring me something back"

"Okay" Bree smiled walking away "But that pressure you're putting yourself under, there's no need, you guys are brilliant already"

"Thank you" she smiled at her friend before her attention was drawn back to the fit guy sitting there "Can I come up to you?" she asked him, looking to make sure everyone had gone

"I'll meet you half way, I know my way around the place" he got up to make his way towards the stage, he was taking the steps four at a time to get to her before she got more than half way. From nowhere, he'd have liked to have called them butterflies, but they were more like those damn dragons of Daenerys' fluttering in his stomach, he couldn't concentrate on what his feet where doing, suddenly they were in the air, he was sitting on his ass and she was standing looking down at him

"Are you alright?" she asked giggling

"I'm fine" he got up embarrassed brushing himself down, while trying to calm the dragons "I meant to do that" he laughed "It's so you remember me and how we met" he lied

"Is that your chat up line?" she chuckled a sound that make him laugh to himself

"If you thought it was any good I'd say yes" he looked at her "Was it?"

"No" she giggled

"So no it's not, that was a genuine accident" he pointed at the floor he'd just got up from "So Mercedes"

"And you are?" she asked laughing at what he'd said

"Sam, Sam Evans" he smiled

"Hi Sam Evans" she smiled "I can't stand Mercedes my Grandma used to call me that when I was in trouble"

"Your friend called you Mercy earlier, is that better?"

"Some" she laughed "We'll work with that for now" she smiled "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight Sam Evans?"

"Yeah sure Mercy..."

"Jones, Mercy Jones"

"Mercy Jones for now" he smiled

"It's a date" she fidgeted in her pocket "Shit I don't have my phone"

"I have a pen" he smiled taking it out of his back pocket, standing as she gave him her number, on the back of an old receipt "I'll call later and pick you up around 7pm, Starlight is that alright?" he took the number off her and put it in his pocket.

"More than alright I hope, I don't know the area" she smiled, thinking on a bench would have been alright for her, she stood watching him walk away smiling at the fact that she'd plucked the courage up to ask him out, her first ever date at 26 years old, Santana was right, she felt liberated

The girls came back with her sandwich a while later, they ate and got back to work doing a full run of the show smiling but exhausted at the end of it "How the fuck are we going to do that twice a day with rehearsals in between for four weeks?" Bree flopped on the stage floor asking

"You're not even in the damn group" Santana grinned "Just make sure I get a spring in my step every night, if you know what I mean" she nudged Mercedes winking

"Yeah but my choreography is tough" Bree replied

"I think we'd all agree on that" Mercy sat stretching

"So" Jayne asked at the end of their cool down "Are we going to the club again tonight?" thinking about that spring Santana spoke about,

"No" Mercedes frowned "Opening night tomorrow" she got up and grabbed Jayne's arm before they left the stage

"Okay homegirls, we'll meet at 6am on the ice tomorrow" Bree grabbed her bag and Santana's arm smiling knowingly, they were on the town tonight, Mercedes was such a damn killjoy sometimes

They'd left via the back entrance as usual but today they'd had to walk to he main road to grab a cab "Hi" Santana purred like a cat on turning the first corner and seeing the guy from the café lifting stuff into a van "Need help?" she stood in his personal space asking

"No thank you, I'm fine" he sniggered at her offering to lift the crates of flour

"I was just thinking" she looked at him before taking some paper out of her pocket to write something on it and pushed it in his pocket, taking that opportunity because his hands were full "Call me"

"Sorry" Bree rushed over to them laughing "She's on heat" she slid something into his pocket too, playing Santana's game

"You bitches are just nasty" Mercy giggled watching them fall over themselves for him, his eyes met hers as she spoke and although it felt like his was lifting his parents at that second he still found a smile for her, and caught himself watching her as she walked away.

He loved all the attention, he actually felt like a school boy, it was all very new to him, and at another time, maybe when he was spotty faced or 20 even, he might have been able to dive at all four of them, gratefully too, but at 26 women expected a certain level of maturity in a man. He felt he had that, or at least had to try and show that he knew he should have it, if he ever expected a woman to take him seriously. Unlike his more popular counterparts his youth was wasted on books, music and cooking, he'd missed out on the sowing of wild oats. His Mom had always said he'd got an honest face, the face of a man that would always be faithful and he grown to believe that, it was one of his best attributes along with being tall, well built with a respectable six pack and if he believed his Mom, which at this minute he wanted to, he wasn't too bad looking either

Excitement wasn't the word as he made his way home, after overpacking on everything his Mom had called to order as a few extras, he was actually going on his first date, he laughed at his intro shrugging his shoulders because it worked and he wasn't going to mess this up. He'd called and made all the reservations he needed to, his night was set, tonight it actually helped that his Grandpa owned most of the places he wanted to take her **_"_**_**Baby I don't mean to be neurotic, only happens when you're round, it's just something bout you that's narcotic, and you're loving it calms me down" **_he hummed as he walked into the café storehouse

"Sam, before you do anything else I need that sweatshirt" his Mom called while he was unpacking, that woman never felt she was doing enough if his name wasn't on the tip of his tongue. She called his name sometimes to get his attention, he'd get to where she was and stand for a good five minutes while she thought of something to say to him

"Let me finish unpacking" he shouted back rolling his eyes, his mind was already on how he was going to get out of the house that evening without them asking a thousand questions, and giving him a million pieces of advice. He took off his jacket and sweatshirt in the kitchen and walked through to the bathroom, he had decisions to make, he needed to dress smart but casual, and it was fine knowing that, but trying to find anything in his wardrobe to match that look was going to prove difficult, he wasn't a style guru

It was 5pm already and he needed to do his hair, shower, find some clothes, make sure there were no creases, grab some minty stuff for his breath and get to the bank, he was pushing it asking for a 7pm date "Shit" he stopped dead in the shower remembering he'd left her number in his jacket pocket that his Mom had just taken to the drycleaners "Shit" he jumped out and grabbed his Dad's dressing gown in the hope she was still home "Mom" he shouted through the house "Mom"

"She's gone out" Stevie told him "Hair as well" he smiled at his big brother "Who is she?" he laughed, he was 12 years younger than him but in the looks department he was cute, he hadn't got all the spots creating holes in his face like Sam had at his age, his skin was almost baby like. Sam imagined they looked very much alike, only he thought he was the ugly version while Stevie was the cute one, he wasn't surprised that his little brother might get a taste of woman before him, Stevie was also the confident one.

"Mind your business runt" he messed his long blond hair telling him, they both laughed

"So there is someone?" Stevie looked at him shocked

"Shh don't shout about it" he covered his brother's mouth muffling his enquiry "There was but Mom's just washed her number"

"She left some stuff over there" he pointed at the dining table "If you're lucky" he raised his eyebrows at him watching his big brother walk over to the pile of things on the table

"Shit" he hissed at everyone's rubbish out their pockets sitting on the table "At least I only have to search through this stuff" he picked some papers up reading them "Receipt" his eyes lit up at seeing a piece of paper that looked much like the one Mercedes had given him, then there were two, four, six he stood with eight receipts in his hand four with numbers and four without, wondering why his Dad would be collecting numbers. His mind went back to when those girls left things in his jacket pocket and he'd just took stuff from one pocket and moved it the other all week "Which one's hers?" he asked himself frustrated, he took all four and wondered off to his room to make the calls, he wasn't giving up on this date

He sat on the edge of his bed looking at the four numbers wondering what to do, he decided to just send a message to all four of them and the one he'd planned to meet would turn up 'Sorry can we meet there, same time, something came up' he wrote looking at his lame excuse, hoping he could explain it to her before she slapped his face as he pressed send _**"You're like a dream babe, and ya coming in clear as day, they call you lucid..." **_one day he was going to sing that to her


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Before You**

**Mercy's Song: 'Grateful' by Mahalia **

**The Girls **

Santana, Bree, Jane and Mercy were all in one hotel room, it was no different to any other hotel room two queen sized beds, double dresser, bathroom, a makeshift cloakroom behind the door and patio doors leading out onto the balcony. Santana, Bree and Jayne were busy getting ready for a night out while Mercy lazed around playing out her false intentions of having an early night. That wasn't something new for them to see, she'd always been the sleeper in the group, Jane always commented that she thought the girl needed more sleep than a new born baby sometimes but with the pending show tomorrow, which was super taxing, they actually understood

They were all sitting somewhere getting make up, hair or nails done ready for their evening when Santana heard her phone's message tone "Who's that?" Santana asked walking over to her phone, confused because everyone; except her parents, who would ever call her were in the room 'Sorry, can we meet there, same time, something came up' she read out loud as everyone else looked at their phones

"Same message" Bree told everyone

"Oh shit it's not that Blaine guy from last night is it?" Santana looked at Bree asking. They'd got a habit of teasing guys and leaving them hanging, Mercy had told them on numerous occasions that one day that shit was going to come back to bite them "He was so gay I wanted to cry for him, it must be hell living in small town like this"

"Well I know I didn't give my number to that Blaine guy and I have the same number" Mercy smiled

"Me four" Jane giggled "Do you reckon someone's playing our game with us?"

"To be honest it could be any one of about six for me, I was totally wreaked last night" Santana owned up

"Hold up" Bree looked at Mercy frowning "There's an easy way to solve this" she smiled "Who did you give your number to?" she asked Mercy, knowing it was odd for her girls name to be called in anything like this

"No one" Mercy told her

"Bitch you're lying" Santana laughed

"Please don't tell me you sneaked in the back fucking door on that guy in the café" Jane laughed

"Don't mess this up for me, I really like him" Mercy warned

"Are you serious?" Bree asked shocked

"Deadly" Mercy giggled nervously

Santana had to double take on her girl, this wasn't Mercy behaviour, she smiled at the sparkle in her eye "Girl scouts honour" Santana told her "We won't mess this up" she looked at Bree and Jayne "I'm actually happy for you, this doesn't happen" she pointed her finger at her friends happy face

"True" Bree held her heart "I guess he means something" she hugged Mercy, happy for her

"Feeling all of that" Jane walked across the room, from the balcony over to her friends totally spoiling the vibe "But bitch if you think you're seeing him on your own scratch that"

"Jane" Bree's voice warning her to back off

"We won't interrupt or anything, and if you want us to back off, we will" Jane carried on

"I know you're not going to stop until I agree" Mercy giggled "And stop acting like she's not saying what you were all thinking bitches" she pointed at Bree and Santana smiling

"Come on get ready" Santana clapped her hands telling everyone "What time do you have to meet him?"

"Seven" Mercy sat while all their attention was turned to her getting ready for her first date

"I just want to know why he messaged all of us" Jane asked as they met back in the lounge still doing finishing touches

"There'll be a good reason" Mercy told them

"Trust already" Jane smiled impressed

They all met at the door, ready dressed in the colour of the night, red, Santana in a deep red trouser suit, Rachel in a hot red mini skirt suit, Tina in sky bright red hot pants and jacket while Mercy had a red knee length dress with jacket all with hair up expect Mercy who had hers down and all made up

"We're ready" Santana nodded at their finished look before Bree opened the door and they left the room, ready for the night

**The Meet Up**

**Starter**

Sam was more than confident Mercy was going to turn up, she'd asked, he'd managed to find himself some denims that weren't too ripped, a T-shirt that was still white, scrub the dust off his college timberlands and pulled his hair back into a short pony omitting the hat, he was feeling cute. He was going to take the car, but decided against it as he imagined the end of the night to be more romantic if it finished with a walk or they jumped in a cab if she lived too far out. There was so much he wanted to know about her, and there was so much he knew he'd forget to ask.

He jumped in the cab trying to plan his night word for word, his palms sweating as the cab stopped outside the Indian restaurant Starlight, it was dimly lit up with lanterns, tables for two all along the double front windows, people standing at the bar and no sign of Mercy, he paid his cab and stood outside waiting tapping his fingers on the wall playing notes on his imaginary guitar behind him

"Butterflies" he shook his hands out trying to get them steady, before leaning his left foot on the wall behind him, then letting his back hit the wall, he heard the noise coming down the road and looked not expecting it to be anyone except those guys from school and their needy girlfriends, shocked to see Mercy and her crew coming towards him "Shit" he hissed unsure what he was going to say about sending all of them the message

"Café Boy" skinniest girl shouted over at him, he watched as Mercy jerked her so hard she stepped back, it made him smile "Well you should tell me his name" The girl shouted back, they were all walking towards him, but he only had eyes for her

"Hi" he smiled "Glad you could make it, sorry about not coming to get you"

"It's fine, I guessed you didn't know which number was which after earlier" she giggled, he looked cute earlier but now he was made up he was making her hot _**"You, you make my heart go boom, oh baby, it's that look in your eyes that makes you the prize, **__**I wish we were together, right now..."** _humming in her head

"You look..."

"...Yeah I know, so do you" she smiled as she watched him awkwardly move in to kiss her cheek "This is Santana, Bree and Jane, we're a girl band" she laughed "No we don't share men, they're just being nosy" she giggled "And this.. is Sam" she turned to her friends telling them

"Sam, hi Sam" Jane shook her head knowingly

"Hi Sam" Bree moved in smiling

"Sam" Santana half smiled while her other half was weary of him "I have a third eye" she told him, frowning as he tried to keep in his giggle

"Sorry" his eyes finally left Mercy's to look at them "Pleased to meet you all" he looked back at Mercy "We're going to be late" he looked at his watch "Are they joining us?"

"No" Mercy quickly told him "Bye guys, enjoy the club" she grabbed his arm and walked off leaving her friends standing staring at them

"I was worried then" he laughed as they walked off

"This place looks nice" she looked at the view as they got to the entrance "Have you eaten here before?"

"Yeah, family celebrations sometimes, our families are friends"

"So we should get some special treatment tonight?"

"I don't know about that, I barely speak to them"

"We'll be a dream team, make everyone like us" she looked at him her smile was infectious, he just had to smile back

"Great" his stomach was at dragons again, this was going too well, something was bound to fuck it up "So" he pushed the door open for her to step in "This is starter"

"Starter?" she looked at him confused

"Yeah, any starter you want times two" he guided her to the girl waiting to seat them "Evans" he told her following her down the middle of the two rows of tables

"So we're just having a starter?" she sat at the window table they'd been allocated

"Yeah" he sat down after her, smiling

"Cheap dinner" she giggled

"Anything you want" he picked the menu up and passed it to her

"What if you don't eat what I want?"

"My punishment for being so cheap" he laughed

"Okay" she ran her eyes over the menu "I love everything, but I guess my favourite has to be lamb samosas, double portion" she looked up at him with a flare in her eyes

"Double doubles it is" he looked up at the waiter "And two glasses of Château Cardinal-Villemaurine 1970 please" he ordered

"Nice choice" Mercy smiled, she really didn't know shit about wine, he watched her settling in her chair ready to fire questions "So Sam, what do you do other than work in the family café?"

"Nothing really, Dad's getting on and my twin brother and sister are too young to manage, so I pretty much do everything"

"Is that the plan?"

"For now yeah, but I'd like to get out and do something for myself at some point, unsure when that opportunity will pop up" he laughed

"So what else can you do?"

"I majored in Music, I can play various instruments although I like to think I mastered the guitar"

"Interesting, Music's my thing too as you know" she giggled "So lets jump to my point, girlfriends?"

"I don't have one just now, no"

"I should hope not if you're sitting here with me" she looked behind him at the food coming towards them "That was quick" Sam turned to see the starters coming towards them

"Yeah, they have a really good service" he smiled "And I guess by that answer you're single too?"

"Very" she told him her eyes widening at the delight placed in front of her "This looks good" she grabbed her fork as she looked up at him taking in the appetising smell of the Coriander and Mint Chutney "And I'm starving"

"Me too" he told her, suddenly realising that he hadn't ate since breakfast, the conversation veered from them to the food, it was exceptional, eventually the meal ended

**Main Course**

"Come on we have somewhere to be" he stood up, threw some money on the table and held his hand out for her to grab, said some words in Asian, she assumed was a long winded thank you and they left

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked down the well lit main road

"Main course" he told her "You eat Italian yeah?"

"Yeah" she smiled, Sam giving her some area history as they walked

They eventually got to Giovanni's, it was a slightly bigger restaurant just a block down, this one was brightly lit, wooden furniture and green and yellow décor, not as cosy as Starlight but it was friendly "Your choice" he told her as he pushed the door open

"How many courses do you have planned?" she laughed, thrilled at his efforts

"As many as you want" they smiled at the waiter coming towards them

"Sam" the man smiled

"Gio, this is Mercy" Sam smiled back "That best table you keep bragging about please" he watched Gio kiss Mercy's hand with a ting of jealousy

Giovanni was the son of one of his parents best friends, they shared the same history, except Gio was more outgoing than him, he hadn't gone to college but taken over this Dad's second café, and got married to Marianne, a nice church girl, they had children straight away, the last time Sam had counted he had three. But still that didn't make them best friends, just friends of a sort "Coming up" Giovanni smiled his hand directing Mercy to the table "Anything you want" he told them

"My Date's choice" Sam told him trying to hide his gloat

"I'll have.." Mercy picked up the menu and took a long look "Spaghetti carbonara please" she smiled up at Gio

"Times two and maybe a glass of Pinot Grigio to go with that please Gio" Sam told him laughing "So" he sat forward on the table, it was his turn to ask questions "Mercy... is there anything else besides singing for you?"

"I like food and movies" she smiled "I don't think there's anything else I don't have room"

"Room?" he asked

"Yeah room, I intend on filling the gaps with other things" she laughed

"Other things?"

"Yeah, that's all I'm willing to say right now"

"So your friends, sorry group, how did you meet?"

"Santana and I have always been friends, we sang against each other at school, Bree, Santana met at College and Jayne joined us when we finished college and went back to LA"

"So is this your first big deal, the musical?"

"Sort of, we've done some supporting stuff and played at our local radio station once, it's a difficult industry to break into" she looked up at their food coming towards them "Every where's so fast around here"

"Yeah" he looked up thanking Gio quickly, he wanted to get back to their conversation "I know it's difficult, I opted out, the coward thing to do" he rolled his eyes in anticipation of her disappointment "I went to MI for two years" he told her knowing she was wondering what the hell he was talking about

"Why didn't you carry on?" she sat forward with concern on her face "That's like one of the best in America"

"I guess my parents needed me, I'm kind of shy anyway so it was an easy choice to make, I hid behind my guitar all the way through"

"So your good?"

"I'm alright, I'm not thinking of making a career out of it or anything" he laughed

"That's a shame" she looked at him with sad eyes "So friends" she smiled, more at his laugh than what she was about to say, as she chewed the food in her mouth "Who are they, are they a reflection of you, are you a girl magnet?" she asked all at the same time

"I don't have best friends, I know a lot of people but that's as far as I'd go, so no they're not a reflection of me, coming to think of it I don't think anyone is" his eyes looked up in thought "I'd say I was just an ordinary responsible guy, so I don't give my love to just anybody"

"Mmm... and what's your idea of a great night out?"

"Good food"

"Strike one" she laughed holding up a fork full of food

"Good company" he wiggled his eyebrows at her

"Strike two" she giggled

"Flowing conversation"

"Strike three" she raised her eyebrows at him "Good ain't I?"

"I guess we agree on that" he laughed "Come on eat up, we need to leave soon"

"Where to next, I'm pumped?" she told him making him laugh, it was a word he used all the while, his Mom was forever telling him about it

"You'll see"

They ate and talked for the next half an hour, finally sitting back to reflect on the meal they'd just eaten "That was good" Mercy told him, wiping her hands with her napkin

"You passed Gio" Sam told him as Giovanni stood smiling from one to the other

"I told you Evans" he laughed

"Get us the bill before I refuse to pay" Sam laughed, he felt relaxed enough to banter, it wasn't something he'd ever done but he was feeling good about himself, confident maybe. Mercy sat smiling she was impressed _**'It's true, you make my body feel loose, oh baby, it's the way that you lay, the way that you play, **__**I'm praying for forever, as well as now..'**_ humming in her head. As soon as the bill was paid they were on their travels again "Do you fancy throwing some quarters away?"

"Depends where I'm throwing them" she looked up at him as she grabbed his arm

"I thought we could hit the local arcade before dessert"

"Your quarters yeah?"

"Sure" he laughed walking them a short way down the road to the Sega building, they walked in to a feel of a Funspot arcade, looking around at the time old games on offer "What do you want to do; drive, ride, stand, sit?" he let his hand drop to release her hand resting on him and grabbed her hand "We'll do them all" he walked fast towards two empty cars. They spent time running around like children from one game to the other finally finding seats at the slot machines, Sam changed out $20 into quarters and passed her half "Fifteen minutes, lets see who makes the most" he told her laughing as he watched her throwing money in the machine before he'd even finished talking. She was competitive, he liked that about her, but he knew the machine, and that gave him a good 50 cent head start

"Yes" she giggled as money flew out the machine, her eyes widening in jest at Sam's worried face "Be worried" she told him throwing more money in the machine

"Yes" Sam hissed a few minutes later, punching the air as money filled the coin box "Jackpot"

"That's not the jackpot" she looked at his coin box before throwing more money in the machine

"Ten, nine, eight..." Sam counted down pressing his game button to play all the money in the machine "Two and … stop" he laughed watching Mercy slap her thighs in frustration "Did I win?"

"No" her face broke into a smile "I just thought I could have done better"

"Miss perfectionist?"

"Guilty" she scraped her money out the box ready to count it, they sat putting down quarter for quarter until Mercy sat holding three more in her hand "I won" she screamed jumping up to do a clap in the air, Sam sat laughing at her seemingly having a good time "What's the prize?"

"I guess I get to take you for dessert"

"Double win" she laughed, _**I don't want to hide, I don't want to hide 'I don't want to shy from you, no, I don't want to lie, I don't want to lie, and say that I don't want you...' **_her body was tingling with the excitement

**Dessert**

"Come on" he scraped his money up and grabbed her hand to make their way a few doors up to the diner "Difference here is I get to choose" he turned to tell her before he pushed the door open "Table for Evans" he told the man standing at the doorway, they stood watching him checking his list before he looked up smiled and signalled for them to follow him

The place reminded Mercy of Rick's Diner back home except it was brown not the usual salmon "This feels nice" she sat on the bench

"Yeah Sam sat next to her smiling "We're having company" he told her smiling as her face wondered what was going on, for him sitting next to her "I thought we could share with strangers"

"What total strangers?"

"Yeah random conversation"

"I'm not the chatty type" Mercy told him

"Funny enough neither am I" he looked up at an elderly couple walking towards them "Hi" he smiled as they stopped at their table

"I believe you're expecting us" the man said smiling "I'm Arthur and this is my wife Edith"

"Pleased to meet you both" Sam nodded as they stood up to greet the couple "This is Mercy; who kindly agreed to be my date" he looked at Mercy stood next to him, watching her stretch her hand out for shaking "And I'm Sam"

"Pleased to meet you both" Edith smiled at Mercy as she spoke "Shy as well how cute"

"Sorry I've never done anything like this before" Mercy told her

"Oh me neither" Sam added

"So I guess we'll take the lead" Arthur smiled

"Can I just order dessert first?" Sam asked putting his hand up for service "Could we have a Black Forest Torte please?"

"A whole one?" the waiter asked

"Yes a whole one, I guess you could bring the rest home for the group" he told Mercy

"They'd love that" she smiled at him

"So I'm a retired pilot and Edith..." Arthur looked at his wife

"I never worked, I guess it's called a housewife, we have five children, all grown now and six grandchildren growing nicely too"

"I work in my parents café down in Scottsdale" Sam added "But I guess I'm a musician second"

"And I live in LA, I'm down with my girl group at the theatre, we're opening tomorrow" Mercy smiled

"Oh that shows the talk of the town right now, I'm guessing its going to be a full house tomorrow" Edith smiled "We're excited to see it"

"Hope we live up to expectations" Mercy frowned

"You will" Sam smiled at her

"So how long have you two been an item?" Arthur asked

"This is a first date, I'm trying my hardest to impress" Sam smiled

"He's impressing" Mercy nodded her head as she told everyone "And you two?"

"Oh this October will make it 45 years since we've been together but 44 years married" Edith hugged her husbands arm as she spoke

"Are there really any tips for making it work?" Mercy asked interested

"Love, commitment, communication and honesty" Edith told her

"That simple?" Mercy smiled

"It sounds that simple" Arthur laughed "Trying to keep the sex going when your body's struggling with change is hard for both of you, some find it attractive when they know you're committed, it's almost a challenge for them, and persistence can wear you down if you're weak" he smiled at Edith

"Sometimes in order to be honest you hurt the very one's you're trying to protect, and you know there's going to be arguments and what happens at the end of those?" Edith asked, Sam and Mercy looked at each other blankly before looking back at her

"What happens?" Sam asked

"There's that battle of who's going to communicate first, because whoever gives in admits to weakness don't they?" Edith laughed

"But if your in the relationship for keeps, I guess there is no winner just great make up sex" Arthur laughed

"I guess" Sam smiled, awkwardly blushing a bit for the open conversation

"Oh that looks nice" Mercy's eyes lit up at the distracting dessert coming towards them, her smile hiding the embarrassment for the conversation

"Black Forest Torte" the waiter sat the platter in the middle of the table smiling at the eyes, he stood cutting the generous slices of dark chocolate sponge cake, its layers filled with freshly made sweet cherry filling and Amaretto white chocolate "Sir" he passed the pieces out to dribbling mouths

"I'd say this was a group favourite" Arthur laughed

"So why are you guys single right now?" Edith asked carefully cutting off a piece of her cake

"I've not been..." they both answered looking at each other questioning

"This is my first date" Sam told her

"Mine too" Mercy looked at Sam before looking across the table

"So sweet" Edith grinned "Arthur take a picture" she nudged her husband "Can he take a picture?" she asked them

"Sure" Mercy smiled "Can we have a copy?"

"Of course" Edith sat watching him take the picture, smiling at Sam and Mercy getting cuddled up for the pose, before Arthur gave Sam the phone to get the picture sent across to them, he smiled at the fact that he had her number again, he was hoping she'd allow him to use it again some time

Edith was talking nonstop it really didn't matter that neither Sam or Mercy were big talkers, plus the dessert was sending bolts of thunder through her body, it was orgasmic, Mercy was sat thinking about this date that didn't even feel like a first date, it felt like getting to know someone for a reason other than sex in a more intimate way, so far she'd learned he was alright with her making decisions but had no problem with making them himself, or even taking charge when he needed to. They'd both shown eachother how they'd react to different situations, shown that competing against each other was always going to be about fun, that they could adapt to different situations, they were comfortable in each others company and he didn't seem afraid of who she hoped to be, she wondered how many of her friends could tell her anything like that about any guy they'd ever dated _**'So if you could lay your cards right down, I am waiting at the table, if you could show me love somehow, we don't need to have a label...' **_the song repeating in her head, she liked this guy, a lot

"We're going to the late show in about forty minutes" Arthur told them lifting his plate to ensure he caught the very last drop of the crumbs on his plate "Sorry that was delicious" his voice interrupting Edith's brought her attention back to what was going on

"Do you have any plans for the rest of your evening?" Edith asked

"I have some ideas" Sam smiled

"There's more?" Mercy asked smiling

"I'm aware we can't do too much, you're performing tomorrow"

"I can go forty eight hours without sleep if it's worth it" she smiled at him, they said their thank yous and goodbyes to Edith and Arthur, watching them leave before Sam paid the bill and they left for the next part of their date

**After Dinner Treats**

The dragons had calmed down to butterflies now he was comfortable, there was nothing he'd done so far that she'd not approved of "Ever been in an Escape Room?" he asked her grabbing her hand, they both seemed comfortable with that

"Escape room, isn't that all ghosts and stuff?"

"I guess it can be, but this is a low key one, small town and everything" he laughed "There's only two rooms and they're more brain than activity"

"What's it about?"

"We can ask, if you don't want to, we won't" he told her puling her into the glass fronted building in the middle of some closed shops "Hi" he smiled at the man at the desk, "We're thinking of doing one but the lady wants to know what it's about first"

"The boards are over there, have a read and get back to me" he smiled

"Have you done this before?" she asked

"First date" he reminded her "I'm tying to get as many of my bucket list date ideas in as I can, I may never get another one"

"Don't be so sure about that" she smiled up at him, his belly flipped that butterfly had suddenly turned into rather large elephants "So" she looked at the board

"I. I was thinking this one" he pointed at the family secret board

"Grandpa Earl has been drugged for the last 30 years by your parents who have been running an illegal medical clinic. He has since escaped, sobered up, and he is angry! He has kidnapped you and your cousins and we're not sure what he has planned. Handcuffed in a darkroom with the temperature rising, you must escape before Grandpa Earl returns!" she read out loud "They want to handcuff us to chairs?" she asked shocked

"Okay" he rolled his eyes, he understood that wasn't happening by her tone "What about this one then?" he stood at the Rock Star board "Dean Waylon is the front man of the band. Tonight, they will be performing the last show of their concert run, but Dean is nowhere to be found. As private investigators, your backstage passes give you access to his private studio. They are set to take the stage in 60 minutes. Find the clues and solve the puzzles that lead to his whereabouts before that time" he read out

"I know the stage, I'll do better with that one" she smiled watching as Sam paid, the next hour they sat working out clues, eventually working in perfect sync emotionally, physically and mentally to solve the mystery with just four minutes left

"I loved that" Sam shouted as the guy giving them the clues announced they'd cracked it, his arms held open, watching Mercy fall into them "What did you think, would you do that again?"

"Absolutely" she giggled looking up at him

"That was the end of my date ideas I'm afraid, barring walking you home of course" he smiled, just looking down at her in his arms was tempting, but he didn't want to be forward

"Can I have an idea?" she pulled away from him

"Sure" he smiled, happy she didn't want it to end either

"Dancing, no date is sealed unless there's a dance, there has to at least be a song" she smiled grabbing his hand

"Okay" he smiled trying not to look nervous, knowing his luck everyone in town was going to be at the local club, and she was going to see he was the town joke "There's only one club"

"Oh" she stopped them walked, his heart beating fast for what she was about to say "I apologise in advance for my friends if we see them"

"And I apologise for the idiots we call local guys and their jibes in there" he told her, relieved

"We can handle them, dream team remember?" she grabbed his hand telling him

"Dream team" he rolled his eyes smiling, at least tonight he had the girl on his arm

They walked into the club, music pumping as they'd expected, the crowd was rowdy and people filled the dancefloor, they'd just checked the cake box into the cloakroom then thy heard "Mercy" Jane was shouting her from the bar

"There's Jane" she looked at Sam telling him pulling him with her over to where she stood "Do you want a drink?"

"Bottle Beer please" he replied watching her tell Jane who was already getting served their order

"Grab something" Jane told her she grabbed his Beer and her drink and gave them to Sam before turning to get two more "Follow me, we grabbed a booth" she told her before they started fighting through the crowd, Sam noticing the regular group of guys watching them as they moved across the dancefloor "Look who I found" she announced as they got to the booth on the edge of the dancefloor

"Sam" Blaine looked up at him

"Blaine" he nodded, that was about a civil as they ever got, he watched Mercy sit down before he sat next to her

"Blaine here's been showing us his dance skills" Santana told them rolling her eyes with her back to him

"Yeah they're just arguing which one's going to take me home" Blaine leaned over her shoulder to tell them

"Right" Sam laughed at the guy he thought had gay tenancies, but hey that wasn't his truth

"Blaine was just about to go re-join his friends over there, weren't you Blaine?" Bree told him

"That's a bit rude" Blaine replied, he went to say something else but Jane jumped up shouting

"Let's dance" she screamed at the familiar beat, everyone dismissing Blaine as they jumped up, Mercy pushed Sam to stand up to let her out

Mercy stood up grabbed Sam's drink for a sip before putting it on the table, then dragged him by the arm onto the dancefloor "I love this song" she smiled as **'Motivation' by Normani **came through the speakers, all the girls jumping around, all singing, then Mercy took the song _**"You got that good, good, baby‚ don't you, got that good, good, baby, don't you, but you leaving solo, ain't regular‚ that ain't regular, I ain't gone keep, keep fighting for it, ain't gone keep, keep fighting for it, cause you know this thing here, ain't regular, that ain't regular**..."_ they were dancing to the song while Sam laughed at Mercy singing at him he felt cool specially because she could sing, she pointed at Santana and she started singing at him too, he so badly wanted to look over at the guys he knew were staring but everything was going on and he needed to set in his memory the moment he was the envy of the town

_**"Falling into the bed, why would we ever do something instead of, falling into the bed right now? Yeah..." **_Santana sang her dancing just as raunchy as he song before she pointed at Jane when she was ready to pass it over

_**"I'ma break you off, let me be your motivation, to stay and give it tonight, and, baby, turn around, let me give you innovation, hey, cause I do it so right, think about it, ooh, I think about it, think about it, ooh, take a look at me now, hey, a little motivation, alright..."**_ they all had good voices, he was enjoying the show along with everyone else, suddenly Bree started dancing and they were into some sort of formation thing, just having a good time of it, he stood nodding his head to the music

_**"You got a bad one, baby, don't you, got a bad one, baby, don't you, and we both know there's no, one better, boy, no one better, boy, too late, won't make it, I'ma tell 'em, yeah get you naked, but I won't tell 'em, cause you know that there's no, one better, boy, no one better, boy..." **_Jane let go on them her eyes never left the crowd of lads across the room, she was obviously easing

_**"Falling into the bed, why would we ever do something instead of, falling into the bed right now, eh, right now, now..."** _Santana sang,

"They all sang the rest of the song dancing around pointing to him to get vocally involved, he just burst out laughing thinking they couldn't be serious, they laughed too, everyone dancing to the rest of the song as the girls sang along

"Dream Team?" Mercy looked up at him when it finished, resting her chest on his

"Dream team" he smiled at her, more than aware she was touching him, he could feel her hard nipples on his chest, they were in kissing distance and the awkward look between them told them both they were having the same thoughts, they stayed on the dancefloor for a while rocking to the music as they shouted conversation at each other

Eventually Mercy got fed up of shouting "Are you ready?" she asked him smiling at his nod "Girls" she turned to address her friends "We're going to head off, see you back at the hotel" he put their empty glasses on the table and grabbed her hand, Sam taking great joy in smiling at the guys as they walked hand in hand to collect the cake from the cloakroom before leaving the club "I've really enjoyed tonight Sam, I just want to say thank you" she told him as they started walking slowly down the road "You put a lot of effort and thought into it and I really appreciate it"

"It feels like there's a but coming" he looked at her concerned

"Yeah there is, but not just yet" she looked at him smiling

"Well if it makes a difference, I've more than enjoyed myself, you've ticked a lot of boxes for me, even ones I didn't know I had" he laughed

"Boxes?"

"Yeah a lot of first date things"

"And the ones you didn't know?"

"You're fun to be around, we talk, I mean a lot, I didn't know I had a type but I found out you're it, that kind of stuff"

"I've had these giant butterflies in my stomach since I asked you out, you've managed to calm them down, I guess I could call them almost normal size now" she laughed

"You think that's bad I had dragons in mine, they did come down to butterflies at one point but now we're near the end of this, and I know there's a but, it's up there with massive elephants now" he told her, smiling as she burst out laughing stamping her feet and clapping her hands "What?" he asked chuckling himself at telling her that

"My but's coming" she finally stood up straight from bending in laughter "I really want to do this again and again and again, you get my drift?" she looked up at him "So my but is..." she looked down at her hand touching his chest "But what could possibly be any more romantic and perfect than tonight?"

"I have more" he smiled rolling his eyes in relief "I'm so glad you want to see me again" he laughed nervously "Butterflies" he looked at her seriously telling her

"Butterflies" she nodded her head agreeing, her hand pressed against his chest, his hand pulled her into him and their lips touched

**Cooling Things Down**

This wasn't a kiss goodnight, it was a kiss telling them something had begun for them, this was very much a kiss that could easily turn into something out of this world "I'm getting carried away" he pulled away from her smiling embarrassingly at his body reacting like a kid "Do you want to grab a coffee?"

"Yeah" she pulled him back to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, they stayed that way going through several kisses before she finally let him go "Did you mention coffee?" she asked smiling at turning him on so much his face had changed to lust

"Yeah" he shook his head trying to get out of that fantasy he was in "Yeah, coffee" he agreed sounding dazed, he'd taken about 12 steps forward before he realised the café was in the opposite direction "Sorry" he smiled turning them around

"I'm a little dazed myself" she grabbed his hand as they walked, the coffee shop was as she'd expected small, quiet and dated

"This isn't just any old coffee shop" he told her as they walked in "Maggie has some of the best there is"

"Right" Mercy rolled her eyes at him "Coffee's coffee isn't it?"

"Maggie" he called as they sat down "Could we get two cups of regular and two cups of Mocha Java, when you're ready please" he ordered laughing at Mercy's test "Try them" he smiled up at Maggie when she brought he coffee's over "Thank you" he looked up at another one of his Mother's best friends smiling

"You're welcome Sam, does your parents know you're out on a date tonight?"

"Not really, they were out when I left, but the twins knew" he replied, knowing they didn't because the news hadn't reached her before he got there

"Enjoy" she smiled at Mercy

"Sorry" Sam told Mercy when Maggie left "If I'd have told her your name they'd have us married by the time I got home" he laughed

"Families, the next date topic" she giggled looking around before she picked a cup up "This is regular, it doesn't have any chocolate in it" she held the cup she'd just drunk out of telling him "Mmm this one, isn't chocolate" she frowned "But it's rich, and fruity at the same time"

"So it's not regular then?"

"No" she laughed "It's not regular, I could take this home" she sat drinking the rest of it as they talked

"Maggie" Sam finally called across the empty café "Could we get the bill and box of that Mocha java for my date please?" they got up as she neared not giving her the opportunity to ask questions before they paid, took the coffee and left, the walk home was quick they were just on the next block "So" he stood kicking imaginary dirt "I guess I'll see you in action tomorrow night?"

"Come back stage, see me before we start" she grabbed hold of his arms asking

"We close up about 5pm and it takes a while to get everything ready for the next day, but I can get there for about 6.45, will that be alright?"

"That would be excellent" she reached forward and kissing him "Thank you"

"Thank you" he pulled her back and kissed her a bit longer, they could play at this all night

"I feel this is going somewhere Sam Evans"

"I hope this is going somewhere Mercy Jones" he laughed "So tomorrow night, 6.45 on the dot?"

"Yep, on the dot" she smiled stepping back from him "Hold up" she pulled him to her "One more for memory" she pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed his lips again "Definitely somewhere" she giggled

"Oh" he smiled holding her boxes up "Nearly forget" he watched her step back to take them and pulled her to him "Just had to get that one in" he chuckled as their lips parted company and he watched her walk away

"Are you watching me walk away Sam Evans" she shouted back at him without turning around_** 'You know that I will love you down, I will be every kind of faithful, if you could show me all the way around, I will be very, very grateful, very, very grateful'**_

"Yep" he laughed


	3. Chapter 3

**Me Before You**

**Sam's Song: 'What I'm Tryna Say' by Darius Coleman**

**Sam**

The walk home was happy, that was the only word he could find for the way he felt, he really didn't know where the Sam Evans he produced tonight had come from, he'd have never been brave enough to say or even do half the things he'd done before tonight, and for that he was happy. Despite his plan to get her home before midnight, it was nearing 3am and he was just walking himself home, having just left her less than five minutes ago, there was going to be no sleep for him tonight, there was no point he'd have to be up for 4am to get started, but the reason why made him smile, yes he was happy.**_ 'I'm a little infatuated, girl my feelings you activated, finished putting the past behind me, then you came it was perfect timing...'_ **he sang as he walked along happy

He got in jumped in the shower and got his PJ bottoms on before he lay on his bed, the quiet of the house allowing him time to reflect on the very first date of his life, he hadn't asked her what attracted her to him, he didn't even know that about her, he lay asking himself what he actually knew about her except that she was putting up with his crazy. _"Good listener"_ he smiled _"She was polite and accepting of those strangers too, lots of eye and lip contact" _

He grinned at the thought of her bursting into full belly laughter at his stomach doing elephant flops with nerves, his grin turning to serious as his eyes closed remembering her face looking up at him directly after that and grabbing his attention with her eyes before she pulled herself up him and kiss him. He'd been so nervous about how that was going to pan out and when she just took control of it, the timing was perfect, she was confident, sexy and focused, all qualities he liked. **_'All my layers you kept on peeling, everything I had been concealing, you brought healing to, yea that's you..." _**he laughed to himself

He'd never sat back and imagined his perfect woman, but even if he had she wouldn't have come at him anything like Mercy Jones, he wondered if he'd have ever been brave enough to punch that high. _"I hope she's my Bella"_ he smiled swinging his legs off the bed, looking up as his door opened

**Mercy**

"How did it go?" Jane asked as soon as the door opened

"How did you guys get here before me?" she held her chest with the shock "Sam sent cake for you guys" she held the box out at the three girls sat like they were waiting for Santa Claus

"He's my new best friend" Jayne got up to grab the box, opening it and smiling at the contents "Grab a knife Bree" she looked up at her smiling at Bree being too excited to even argue,

"So?" Santana asked

"Why are you guys still up?" Mercy asked wondering if she really wanted to share her evening with her girls just yet

"We were curious, wanted to remember what busting our cherry was like" Santana laughed "But then we got home and find not only is he cute, but he's the perfect gentleman too"

"It was so romantic" Mercy smiled, who was she kidding she was bursting to tell someone "We went to three different restaurants for our meal, the casino, dessert with strangers, went to the disco, coffee in a nice little shop oh and we went to an escape room"

"All in one night?" Bree laughed

"Yeah, there wasn't a second of boredom, it was all very romantic and I think there'll be another date"

"Good for you" Santana hugged her

"Trust you to get a good one" Jane laughed

"That's because I don't play games with people" Mercy laughed "Look I'm going to get some sleep, or try at least, thanks for being happy for me"

"Sweet dreams girl" Bree told her watching her leave the room, all three digging into their cake

**05:30**

**Sam**

"Oh" Dwight; his Dad, poked his head round the bedroom door as he opened it wider, shocked at seeing him sitting there "I didn't know if you were coming back last night"

"Why?" Sam looked up at him smiling at what he was trying to ask

"Stevie said you'd gone to see a girl" he walked into the room and sat on the bed next to his son

"And?"

"Well" Dwight smiled at the memory "I know what I was like back then and..."

"Dwight" Sam pointed at his Dad laughing "Sam" he pointed at himself

"Not even a kiss?" Dwight asked, very interested in his son's new pastime

"I'm not having this conversation with you Dad" he told him

"Sounds serious"

"It's time for work" he got up and headed for the door "Coming?" he turned to ask

"Yeah" Dwight got up and followed him out the bedroom "But you know it might be easier to have this conversation with me than having your Mom go all the way to the theatre to have it with her?" he smiled at Sam stopping his walk

"What do you mean?"

"Maggie called us in the middle of the night, I thought the woman was going to have a heart attack" he laughed "Your Mom wouldn't let her get off the phone after she sent us that picture of you two in the café last night, she knows what that girl looks like"

"Shit" Sam hissed he knew what his Mom was going to be like about this "I'm seeing her again tonight, if she turns up I'll ask her to the twins party tomorrow afternoon" he told him knowing she'd be deep in rehearsals and miss the chance

"It's not a kiddies party, it starts around 8pm and finishes when the last person leaves" Dwight told him

"So it's your party?" he laughed

"No, we just decided to listen to Stacey and Stevie this year" Dwight laughed "Invite her after the show" he looked at his son with a laugh in his eyes, he knew the game he was trying to play

"Yeah" Sam replied he couldn't think of anything else to say

The day went quickly, there were double the amount of punters through the door today, everyone knew it was because of the opening of the show, they were going to have a month of wealth if today was anything to go by, his parents were happy. His Mom had been trying to get a word all day, but thankfully the café kept everyone too busy to even smile at each other, even the regular group of lads he knew had come in to enquire about the girls last night, didn't get a table, let alone that disapproving look from his Mom.

It was nearing 4.30 and he was in a rush to get things sorted for tomorrow he needed to be out of there and standing in the theatre back stage for 6.45 "So Sam" she finally sat down in the kitchen watching him scrape food off plates to load the dishwasher "This girl of yours?"

"She's not my girl, we went on a date" he smiled at the thought

"But you're seeing her again tonight?" his Dad butted in

"Yeah for a little while, she's performing" he looked at them blankly, he wasn't giving anything away

"But you guys agreed to a second date"

"And?" Sam stopped loading to look at his Mom

"A second date says something, you like each other, you're both hoping for more, you know?" she narrowed her eyes trying to get something out of him

"We're seeing where things go Mom, it's early days yet"

"You young people" she hissed fanning his conversation off with her hand

His Mother, Ann, had told him the story many times, she'd come from a long line of Christians, she'd been sheltered in some things through life and very much believed in love at first sight, together forever and all that romantic stuff. she'd been schooled in a nunnery, her Father was a minister and her Mother was very involved in the goings on within the church, which didn't give her or her brother much outside of the church walls, but it was their life. When she majored in Religious Studies and went straight into the family business of ministry she'd sort of mapped out her life, she'd done a bit of missionary work in Africa, and returned home for a short holiday.

While she was home, for that month one evening during service this green eyed giant came into the church during service, everyone looked at him, he was a sight to behold, he remembered his Mom's words for his Dad, he still said those words every time he came home, he walked straight to the alter to give testimony, apparently he'd had some revelation while on the road and it pointed him in the direction of the church. He was baptised right there and then and the coming months saw him transform into the perfect man for her, of course the family had watched this transformation and were more than happy when they started stepping out, everything was done properly, they courted, he asked her parents for her hand exactly a year later, and they'd been together ever since, so for her that was how life should be for everyone.

"Can you finish off?" Sam asked his Dad looking up at the clock, he had just over an hour to get ready and go see Mercy

"You go make love, have sex or whatever it is you young people do now a days" he laughed

"Dad" he snapped

"What?" his Dad looked at him questioning "You do know how you got here don't you?"

"God" Sam waved his hand shutting him up "Too graphic for me" he walked off to his parents laughing

He came into the kitchen to his entire family sitting smiling at him "What?" he asked a bit of a smile on his face because he knew he'd made an effort "Too much?" he asked pointing at his favourite denims and a white shirt for a change, guitar in hand

"No it's just..." Anne wiped a tear from her eye "My baby's growing up"

"Mom I'm nearly 27 years old" he rolled his eyes telling her

"I know but I thought you'd see me as the most important woman in your life forever"

"You are" he smiled

"For now, I know how this goes" she frowned "Give me a hug" she got up to go hug him

"It's a date" he hugged her smiling

"Come hug your brother before he falls in love and forgets all about us" she told the rest of the family

"Arrh family hugs" Stacy smiled as she went towards them to join in

"I got to get out of here" he pulled away laughing at their ridiculous, the trip usually took about 7 minutes but it was opening night and the little town was packed, he needed more travel time

**18:15**

The town was super busy, people standing around chatting, cars creating a jam everyone trying to find parking, he knew where he was going, there was a barrier but he knew you could just move it because it wasn't alarmed and the Carter's wouldn't mind him parking there. They lived in the first house going out of town on the opposite side to the Theatre, a prime spot for everything, they were elderly now and even if they were going tonight they'd just walk across. He backed his car onto the drive and got out to go check with them before leaving it, knocking the door he stood looking at his watch time was creeping up on him

"Sam" Nancy opened the door smiling

"Mrs Carter" he smiled "Good evening, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving my car"

"Oh you're seeing that lovely girl you were at Maggie's with last night" she told him

"Yes I am" he smiled rolling his eyes, the little town was the worst for gossip

"Have a lovely night" she smiled

"Thank you" he waved walking backwards as he left, he had four minutes to get to where he needed to be, he got to the back stage door and knocked it "Sam Evans here to..."

"Come in" the polite bouncer moved to the side to let him in "She's expecting you in... two minutes" he looked at his phone telling him "Promptly" he smiled "down the stairs, the corridor on the right and their name's on the door" He started down the stairs four at a time smiling at their meeting before he slowed down, he had a white shirt on today and that might not go down too well with dirt on it, he quickly found the door and knocked it as it swung open

"Just in time" she giggled stood dressed in sexy black attire "Costume" she told him, knowing the question in his eyes "Hi" she stepped forward and kissed his lips lightly

"Hi" he smiled at her being comfortable enough to do that "Fifteen minutes"

"Yeah" she looked back into the room "Will you give us fifteen please?" she asked the others, he hadn't seen them stood there, his head popped up as she spoke smiling as he saw Santana and Bree pulling away from each other, he knew there was a reason he was feeling something was going on at the club last night, she thinks Blaine's gay too.

"Sure" Bree smiled as she passed "Hi Sam"

"Hi" he stood watching them leave

"Hi Sam" Santana smiled as she passed holding Bree's hand

"Hi" he looked at Mercy wondering why they were being so nice to him

"Hi Sam" Jayne giggled

"Hi" he smiled trying not to giggle at them, they were Mercy's friends, he didn't need to be on their wrong side

"Take no notice of those bitches" Mercy dragged him by the hand into the room, not caring that there were clothes all over the floor, dresser and hanging off furniture

"How do you guys focus in this mess?" slipped out his mouth before he thought about it

"That's why I can't live with any of them, they think that's normal" she laughed carefully stepping over some underwear one of them had chosen not to wear "Don't worry it's all clean" she kicked them to the side when she remembered he was going to have to step over them too "The costumes are so itchy you have to find the right underwear or you'll forget your lines"

"Okay" he rolled his eyes at her sad excuse for her friends being messy

"So anyway enough about them" she turned to look up at him "Thanks for coming to calm my nerves"

"Is that what I'm doing here?" he stepped closer to her as he spoke

"Not just that" she pulled at his shirt tugging him towards her "I.." she stopped at him lifting her up and sitting her on the dresser

"You?" he asked, smiling at the sparkle she developed in her eyes

"I forgot what I was going to say" she raised her head, giving her lips to him as she spoke, her legs opening to let him get closer to her

"Maybe you weren't going to speak" he smiled leaning in to kiss her lips, pulling her butt towards him to press her against his chest, as he kissed her fully, suddenly he wasn't shy anymore, this woman was who he wanted

"Maybe" she gasped when he let her up for air "God Sam Evans I don't know what you do, but you do something"

"Nerves calmed?"

"Nerves are calmed, I've got other things to worry about now" she giggled "What the fuck did you just do to me?"

"I kiss you, why?"

"That wasn't a kiss that was.. shit I don't even know what that was, but I've got dragons jumping round my damn body like Jurassic Park's happening all over again" she smiled at him bursting into a fit of laughter at her explanation of her feelings "This is real"

He laughed at her joke but he was more laughing at the way they fit, he was standing there feeling what she was feeling, while she was saying what he wanted to say, that was freaky shit, it was connection, they had it and just like that he knew there was going to be something between them. "I know it's real" he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into him again "This is real" he leaned in and kissed her again, this time her hand grabbed hold of his hair while the other felt like heat on his chest, he sensed her touch so much he could hear his own heart beating fast and strong

"Call" someone knocked the door interrupting them

"It's time" she smiled

"Are your nerves calmed?"

"I think so" she pulled him back and finished off the kiss "Yeah I'm calm" she grabbed his hand and made for the door "How do I look?" she turned to ask him

"Like a 70's chick" he laughed

"That's what I'm aiming for" she laughed as she opened the door "Will you show Sam to his seat please?" she asked the lady standing outside waiting

"Break a leg" he told her leaving a kiss on her lips before he left her, if this was what falling in love was like he wanted a lot more of it _**'You got me on some wifey, type of time see, we could be, building up a family, dynasty, your sexy, yeah and high key baby..." **_humming in his head, this thing was pulling him along a lot faster than he'd expected

The production was the creation of R&B story, artists from the 1970 through to present day, the narrator talked a bit at the beginning about R&B being added to the Grammy awards late 1960s an then various people performed music of artist such as Chuck Berry, The Temptations and the Jackson 5, Mercy and her group depicted several female artists in singular and as a group, before the break there was a segment in memory of the good times of when groups such as Cameo were rocking the scene. After the short break the scene changed to introduce the 1980s in which they performed some kicking songs including Donna Summers, one of his favourites to name just one of the many dance worthy songs, before moving into the 1990s with some Sade, Zhane and even Destiny's Child.

The crowd were on their feet by now, singing along and dancing some old steps from the time I memory the music provoked, it looked like a massive party, the younger people started to get more active as the 2000s came into play and Usher, Alicia Keys and Jennifer Lopez got them moving. They eventually got to the 2010s and the music although fresh was reverting back to some of the beats in the early 70's, Tunes by Beyoncé, H.E.R and Daniel Caesar taking a worthy section. Sam sat listening to the song they'd sung at rehearsals that day he'd sneaked into the theatre, smiling when Mercy mad eye contact with him, he was having a good time, along with everyone else

He sprung out of his chair and made his way back stage as soon as the curtains closed, he was so excited for her, the crowd had taken their performance well, they were clapping and talking about it long after the performers had gone, and he could hear the cheers from where he was standing now he'd reached her dressing room door, he stood taking a breath before he knocked it

"Come in" he heard one of them shout, turning the handle he opened he door and popped his head round it

"Is it alright for me to come in?" his eyes meeting with Jane's as he searched for Mercy amongst all the mess

"Sam" Mercy shouted back "Come through, I'm in my clean space" her head came round the moveable screen as she spoke "Tread carefully" she looked down at the girls clothes on the floor "They call it organised chaos" she laughed watching him

"I just had to come tell you, that was fantastic" he smiled bending to kiss her forehead

"Thank you" she smiled holding his eyes for a while "Sorry, Ray.." she huffed resting her hand on her well organised dresser "Ray's demanding that we go to his after party at The Venue, I really wanted to spend this time with you"

"It's fine, I'll wait till..."

"...No" she stopped him "I want you to come with me, I just really wanted us to be alone tonight, that's what I meant" she grabbed his hand telling him

"Oh that's... fine" he smiled thinking this was his perfect opportunity "Actually" he raised an eyebrow before talking again "Maggie took pictures last night, my parents are threatening to come see you if I don't invite you to my siblings birthday party tomorrow night, I tried to get out of it but..."

"...It's fine, way too soon to met the family and all that, but yeah I'll come"

"Think of it as saving embarrassment further down the line" he laughed

"No honestly, I'd love to come meet your family"

"Are you sure?" he frowned "I mean they're so pushy and I don't know what to tell you to expect and..."

"...It'll be fine, trust me" she squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes before turning back to her mirror to carry on taking the dramatic make up off

"I trust you its my family I'm concerned about" he laughed "Why don't you invite the group"

"They wouldn't mind?" she stopped brushing her face to ask

"I don't mind and that's all that matters" he laughed "There's only one club in this town, they might appreciate the change"

"Okay, I'll tell them" she smiled at him through her mirror "How do I look?"

"Is that a question?" he held his hand out for her to grab "Dream team?"

"Dream team" she giggled grabbing his hand as she got up "House party tomorrow night ladies" she announced as they walked through the main dressing room "See you at The Venue"

Sam drove them to The Venue, impressed at the security waiting outside it, it wasn't usually like that, it was where Mike and some of his rich friends hung out but there were always a bevy of loose women hanging around waiting for dregs from whoever would give it to them. Tonight the street was swept, red rope barriers where up guiding people in and guards searching purses and pocket before entry "Sorry about this" Mercy looked at him apologetically "Ray can be extra sometimes"

"It's fine" Sam looked around seeing some semi famous people entering the building, kind of conscious that he was in jean and an ordinary white shirt "Dragons" he whispered in her ear, she turned and kissed him quickly on the lips

"Butterflies?" she asked

"Butterflies" he squeezed her hand smiling, walking further into the crowded room

"Mercy" Ray shouted across the room waving for her to join him, she looked back at Sam squeezed his hand and pulled him with her towards Ray

"Ray this is..."

"Come meet Don Owen" Ray butted in rudely "He's interested in working with you"

"Mr Owen" Mercy looked at him smiling, she couldn't do anything about Ray's rudeness right now, this news was too big to mess up "Pleased to meet you"

"I enjoyed your performance earlier, I asked Ray to set this up"

"That impressed" Mercy smiled at him "This is Sam"

"Hi Sam" he held his hand out for shaking

"Hello Mr Owen" Sam took his waiting hand shaking it firmly, noticing the look the man had for his date, he could only smile, she was worthy of that second, third and even fourth look, but at least Mr Owen had acknowledged that the lady was there with him, unlike Ray

"Sam" Ray finally nodded his head in acknowledgement, much too little and definitely too damn late

"Ray" Sam smiled, but his face was disapprovingly blank, he felt there was going to be trouble there, for whatever reason this Ray had taken an instant dislike to him

He stood watching Mercy have a very professional conversation with this Mr Owen, wondering if he could actually live this life, playing second best to a woman, his woman and how the hell would he take control of the relationship if they ever got into one. He'd never imagined himself in a relationship, or should he say not a real one, before, and now there was a possibility he wondered how he was going to be a man about it. His Dad had always been the head of the house, taught him that was how it should be, he should be the provider but Mercy was going places, she was probably already earning more than he was how was he supposed to exert power in that situation

"Sam" he heard looking down to see Mercy looking at him "You play the guitar don't you?"

"Yes, sorry I was miles away" he smiled "But at the moment I work in the family business" he told Mr Owen and Ray

"Sure" Ray looked at him showing his resentment for him being there, he wanted to step up to the man and ask him what the fuck his problem was, he even played out flooring him in his mind, the scenario interrupted by a familiar voice

"Hey" Santana shouted as she came walking towards them, their entry demanding attention with Bree and Jane at either side of her "Who do we have here?" she looked at the rather handsome dark haired man standing with Mercy, Sam and Ray

"Girls this is Mr Owen, I was telling Mercy he's interested in working with her" Ray told them

"With her?" Santana asked

"I'm interested in Majestic" Mr Owen smiled "Just..."

Sam stood watching people as everyone got into deal mode, this definitely wasn't his business, it reminded him of auditions back in college, it was such a competitive world, he didn't know how long he'd stood people watching and thinking, but the next thing he knew Mercy was pulling his hand for him to follow her

"Sorry" he told her concerned he'd let her down somehow, this really wasn't his kind of thing

"That guy thinks we're some kind of fucking sideshow" she huffed at him, whatever had been said he'd missed it, but she was obviously pissed at something

"What happened?" he asked she was too heated up to talk she just carried on walking

"Lets just get out of here" she told him like she was asking but her actions weren't actually giving him an option and he wasn't sure he wanted one

"Okay" he looked around the room as they moved through it quickly, he knew he shouldn't have trusted that Ray guy

"Bastard" she kicked the wall when they got outside, tears rolling down her face as she hissed the words

"Mercy" he turned her to look at him "What happened?"

"They want me to leave the group, go it alone, Ray knows how we feel about that and he fucking walked me into that shit"

"Calm down" he pulled her to him hugging her

"I can't I'm so damn mad at that man, I want to sack him" she shouted

"Whoever they think they are, they can't make you do what you don't want to do, forget them"

"I know you're right, I'm just so damn mad right now" she hugged him back and rested her head on his chest "I've got angry dragons right now"

"I got a funny feeling about the guy when I met him, how did you guys get hooked up with him anyway?"

"He came to a gig we were singing at and told us he saw our vision and he could work with us to get us where we wanted to be" she looked up at him, before looking back at the floor as she carried on talking "We were young, fresh and eager, and to be fair we haven't really stopped working since we've been with him, but the album has always been a promise that he's never fulfilled" she looked up at him again "We do a lot of cover stuff, and a ton load of shows like this one where we're again pretending to be other people, it's really hard to get him to plug our own stuff

"And what's your own stuff?" he asked, thinking he'd never actually heard them sing anything them

"I guess we all have our own styles, Santana's loves that raunchy R&B stuff, she good at it too, puts her own mark on it, Jayne's into Pop dance stuff believe it or not, give her one of those tunes where the base just goes just bang, bang, bang, and she's home, she goes mad at that stuff" she laughed "Bree's not a singer she's our choreographer and Santana's girlfriend, that relationships more off than on, but they find their way back to each other every time. And I'm diva for R&B, I love big beautiful ballards that people remember forever" she laughed "But somehow we fit, when we're together we just fit"

"What was that thing with all the phone numbers?"

"Just a game they play, they collect numbers would you believe?"

"Actually yeah I would believe it, I know some guys who are exactly the same thing" he laughed "About Ray" he got serious again, trying to be cautious about how he said this "I don't know what it is, I can't put a name to it, its just an observation, but I just don't trust him, maybe it's that he doesn't trust me I don't know, it just doesn't feel right when I'm around him"

"Maybe we, the group that is, need to take a step back and look at our options, if I'm feeling it and you're seeing it, we can't both be wrong, can we?" she looked up at him asking

"I don't think so, but I don't even know the man"

"First impression and all that" she smiled "Can we turn this back into our second date?"

"Sure, I guess we did set the theme as families, we just didn't specify which one" he laughed

"Don't even get me started again" she laughed

"Come on, lets get out of here" he grabbed her hand and led her to his car, she sat in silence reflecting as he started the car and began to drive towards home "Families" he told her again watching her head turn to look at him "My Mom still thinks I'm a baby, my Dad is constantly sick, that's his word for lazy so I do everything, and Stacy and Stevie seem to be growing up in a different world to me, they have so much freedom, friends, they're just different and 15 tomorrow" he laughed "My Grandparents on my Mom's side are both gone and my Grandma Evans, but you can definitely see where the madness comes from when you meet my Grandpa Evans" he giggled "I have an Uncle Charles; he's my Mom's brother, who's new wife Jean has a couple of spoilt brats Amanda who's 13 and Jeanie she's 14, and I guess that's my immediate family"

"Families" she rolled her eyes at him "Mine's big I mean over twenty strong big, loud, out of order as in rude, and I dread the day you make it to LA to meet them"

"Dread it, why?"

"Because they have no damn filter" she giggled "In the worst way" she looked back at him, his eyes concentrating on the road "I have four siblings, Matthew, Glen, Thomas, Josiah and little old me, I'm the youngest, only girl and most spoilt. My Mom has about nine siblings and my Dad has four, too many to name, most have been disowned by the family, for what reason I know not, but the ones that are still round live local to us. Glen and Thomas have three children each, Matt and Josiah don't have any children, and I don't think they intends to, and I'm still trying to work all that out for myself"

"Yeah sex" Sam eyes felt like they turned to look at himself "Did I say that out loud?" he asked her

"Yes you did" she laughed

"I wasn't actually asking for it" he blushed "I was just wondering... you know you said yesterday that ours was your first real date?" he asked his eyes still on the road "Are you a..."

"Yeah I'm a virgin, is that a problem?"

"No" his eyes left the road to look at her "It's just that... I am too" he chuckled nervously "This couldn't be anymore awkward, I know we've not even talked about that stuff, we don't even know if it's on the cards for us but,, I..."

"Thanks for telling me Sam" she touched his arm

"Thanks to you too" he smiled before looking at her again "Here you are" he stopped the car outside her hotel "Are you sure you're alright now?"

"I am" she smiled watching him get out the car to let her out, she grabbed his hand as he opened her door "But I'm not very good company right now, and your perfect" she smiled at him "Can I take a rain check, I need to talk to my girls, when they get here"

"That's fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow after the show"

"No" she grabbed hold of his sleeve "Come see me before the show again, please"

"Okay" he smiled "But I won't be able to stay, it's my siblings birthdays"

"That's fine" her hands rested on his chest as she answered him "But you will come get me afterwards?"

"Yeah I said that already" he smiled down at her, her lips sitting there like temptation itself, her head not making the move he wanted it to "Kiss me already" he laughed pulling her onto her toes, they both made a sound of contentment when their lips met, her hands resting on his chest still as his right hand pulled her face into his and his left hand pressed her body flush against him, they were like that for a while before Mercy pulled away

"Dazed again" she closed her eyes tight before opening them again "Why is that?" she asked seriously looking into his eyes

"I don't know" he looked at her worried, wondering what he'd done wrong

"Just keep doing it" she pulled him back into her and stayed there for a while longer "I need to go" she finally pulled off him "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Definitely" he stood watching her walk into the hotel lobby before she turned and waved "Hey" he called after her running up the steps as she came back out to meet him, there was something pressing he needed to ask "Will you be my girlfriend... I mean can we be a couple?"

"They both mean the same thing Sam" she giggled "I thought you'd never ask" she kissed him again "Yes" she told him before running back into the hotel. He stood feeling pretty pleased with himself, he'd done it despite the dragons running around his entire body, now they'd turned into excited butterflies he punched the air and skipped down the steps back to his car_** 'It's your insides that make you fine, and maybe when we 80, lazy and crazy, and our looks starts fading, your true beauty is in your soul, one of one girl your original..."**_

**The Next Day **

The day had gone pretty much like any other, except Sam hadn't been to sleep again, he'd been on the phone all night talking to a very excited Mercy, they were in a new relationship, he knew he'd be excited but he was thinking it and she was saying it, they were all in before daylight dawned. Come the evening there was a definite shift at the café as the excitement set in, cooking was happening, his Grandpa were there and those damn kids his Uncle had adopted were running around the house like 6 year olds instead of 14 year olds. Sam sat in his room trying to get a seconds peace before the night activities started, he'd been shopping earlier to update his wardrobe and was pleased with his new casual look, he smiled his approval in his mirror before he grabbed his keys and tried to say his goodbyes fast before going into town to see Mercy before her show:

**18:15**

"Where are you going?" his Grandpa asked

"I'm going to town for a few minutes Grandpa, I'll be back before you know I've gone" he kissed his cheek telling him before tapping his Uncle's shoulder by way of hello as he walked through the house avoiding further questioning

The short journey to the theatre took longer than he'd expected but he still managed to make it on time, stopping for seconds to chat to the Carter's before he went to see Mercy "Hi" he smiled at seeing her in the same outfit as yesterday "Groundhog day" he laughed, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach

"For the next month I'm afraid" she walked towards him her arms going up to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers, the flutter of butterflies making her smile at her excitement "Hi" she looked into his eyes before closing hers to kiss his lips, they walked off behind the curtain into her space without saying anything to the others who were standing watching, they took time to calm the butterflies

"I was thinking about you this morning, all day really" she smiled shyly telling him

"Hopefully in a good way" he frowned lifting her to sit her on the dresser

"Everything is confusing for me, I've never felt this before, it all feels too quick to be real, I guess it's how this feels being new and everything" she giggled still nervous

"What do you feel?" he lifted her chin asking "Be specific"

"It's like day three and I feel stupid" she made to get off the dresser but he'd stood so close to her she'd need to push him to get off "I guess I could maybe sing it better, it's been in my head since this morning"

"Sing it then"

"Don't laugh" she smiled

"I won't laugh" he promised, her face obviously embarrassed as she sung her feelings to him through **'All I Need' by Larissa Lambeth **

_**I need those late night, face times, I need your hands on my waist line, are you mine, I'm trying to be fine but I can't fight it tonight, it's some kind of love that I don't know how to define, oh I don't want you to go don't walk away, cause if I didn't have you, with who would I pay I open my heart, I want to be in yours, you'll be loving me always I got to be sure, got to be sure, cause you're all I need, and I be falling for you and I can't deny it, everything you do got me feeling like you're all I, need, all I need, I think we should come through, I think you should be my one cause everything you do got me feeling like you're all I need oh.** _

"I know how that feels, I have the exact same feelings" he pulled her chin to him and kissed her lips "Go slay" he let her lips go telling her before he left for home, his stomach was flying dragons with the excitement, but he wasn't telling her that seconds before her performance, he drove home smiling humming _**"What I'm trying to say, is I'm certain you were made for me, what I'm trying to say, is I never felt this way until you loved me..."**_

**22:30**

It was soon 10.30pm, he was making his way back through town to fetch Mercy and her friends for the party, his parents had done his siblings proud this year, it really wasn't a kids party theme it was very young adult with, virgin punch and soft drinks served from the bar, disco with lights, tastefully decorated room, most of the tables had been removed and whole families had been invited so there were people of every age there, a lot of Stevie and Stacy's age of friends but it was their party after all.

He'd parked the car at the gate like she'd told him to and sat waiting for nearing ten minutes before she appeared "Sorry" she jumped in the passenger seat telling him "Ray set up a meet an greet"

"It's fine" he sat watching the others jump in the back

"Just drive" Jane told him "These people are fucking mad" suddenly there were camera's flashing and Sam was zooming off

"This is mad" he laughed feeling like he was a real celebrity "How was tonight?" he asked disturbing the quiet with the need to speak to her

"It was good, the opening night was obviously better than we'd thought" she looked at him smiling "I'm nervous about meeting your family, dragons"

"We can leave whenever you want" he rested his hand on hers laying in her lap, minutes later they pulled up on the drive at the back of the café they'd found each other in

"Dream team" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the car to stand in front of him

"Dream team" she smiled up at him reaching up to peck his lips "Let's do this" she let him lead her into the party followed by her friends, they walked through the crowd and over to the front table


	4. Chapter 4

**Me Before You**

**Mercy's Song 'Rollercoaster' by Mahalia **

**The Evans Family**

"Mom, Dad this is Mercy" he announced as they got to his parents

"You're so much prettier than your picture" Ann smiled taking a hug

"Pleased to meet you" Mercy smiled and widened her eyes at Sam shocked for his Mom's hug, not quite knowing what to do next, she squeezed his hand and took some comfort in him squeezing back

"Call me Anne" she finally let go of her saying

"Anne" Mercy smiled at the woman

"And they call me Dwight" his Dad told her, watching as she reached out to shake his hand, but she wasn't at all shocked when the, maybe 25 years older, replica of Sam, with short greying hair walked around the table and hugged her like a long lost daughter, already she felt welcomed "Welcome to our home, everyone here is family or very close friends" he showed her the room full of people "I have an announcement" he shouted across the room without warning, waving for the music to stop, Mercy looked at Sam both their faces as shocked as each other "Friends and Family please meet Sam's girlfriend Mercy" he shouted. they were both stunned Sam hadn't even told anyone they were a couple yet

"I didn't tell him we were official" he whispered to her

"It's fine" she giggled, she thought the whole thing was hysterically sweet, Sam was right, they basically had the two of them married in their heads

"Yeah" Sam cleared his throat, shocked at himself for what he was about to do "And these are her friends Jane, Bree and Santana" he announced while they had everyone's attention. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at Mike, Joe and Blaine getting more than excited about the new blood in the room, Mike not being able to do anything about it because his girlfriend was hanging off his neck like a gold chain, while Blaine sat watching them, giving a false smile with what looked like jealousy on his face

"Mingle" Dwight pushed them into the crowd

These people were Sam's family's friends and relatives, but it was Mercy that was working the room, it wasn't the business chat he'd heard last night this was ground roots stuff, she was interested in these people he hardly knew. He could tell she'd had the experience of conversing with people, she wasn't shy about it, she pulled him along with her making conversations and laughing, he was getting to know stuff about these people he didn't even know. They walked around for a while, Mercy clearly making it her business to know about the people that surrounded him and his family, she didn't even hide it.

Every now and again his Mom would pop up for a hug or to refill glasses, to join in a conversation or just to smile, obviously happy for her son "You won't take him away from me will you?" she whispered in Mercy's ear, as she hugged her once again, for no apparent reason, it was nearing the end of the night, the party was on it's last two dozen or so guests and Sam was off doing something with his Dad and Uncle

"No" Mercy giggled "I was hoping you'd see me as an addition to your family rather than here to take something away from it" she smiled at Sam and his Dad across the room in deep conversation

"We're going to be the best of friends" Anne hugged her with tears in her eyes, she couldn't have asked for a better response

Eventually there was a window to breath, Sam slid his arm around Mercy's waist and guided her to an empty table to sit down, finally they were getting time to talk to each other "Are you having a good time?" he asked

"I'm having a great time, your family are so interesting"

"Not a word that would have sprung to my mind" he laughed

"Stacy and Stevie are adorable" she leaned towards him, her hands wanting to touch but not knowing what he'd think

"I have to agree with that, that boy is everything I ever wanted to be, confident, good looking, intelligent, happy..."

"Hey" Mercy stopped him putting her hand over his mouth "You're all of those things and more, I don't want to hear you say that ever again" she leaned in and kissed him "I see all those things in you"

"Butterflies" he smiled, pulled her head towards him to take her lips again

"Plus I've been plugging you as the best thing since sex all evening" she giggled

"I'm sure we'll have many conversations about best sex soon" he laughed pulling her back to him to kiss her again

"Mercy" Anne was suddenly standing at the table talking, they quickly pulled away from each other to look at her "I just wanted to say, don't be a stranger, please come any time you want day or night, you're very welcome"

"Very welcome" Dwight was suddenly stood beside her echoing

"Thank you" Mercy got up to hug them, the whole thing leaving Sam feeling warm inside "You must remember to come see the show"

"Every other night from tomorrow" Anne told her

"She actually means that" Sam laughed

"Sam" his Dad bent to whisper to him "Do you know those two girls have been like... kissing and stuff?" Mercy giggled before covering her mouth to stop the noise

"They're together Dad, a couple" he laughed watching Mercy before looking over at Santana and Bree wrapped in each other talking intimately, he scanned the room for Jane and found her talking to Joe of all people, they looked like they were hitting it off too, he was worried, that guy dropped girls like hot buns

"She can look after herself" Mercy told him smiling as she sat back down "Believe, she's already marked his cards"

"Anyway" his attention drawn back to Mercy "It's way past time for Mercy to be home she has work early tomorrow" he told his parents as he stood up

"So do you" Dwight reminded him

"Are you ready?" Sam asked his girlfriend

"Yeah, whenever you are" she grabbed his hand as she spoke and pulled herself up "I just need to say goodnight, I'll be right back" she pecked his lips and went off to do just that, calling people by name as she went around inviting them to the show and saying her goodnights. Sam sat back down watching her, impressed, she was perfect in every situation he'd seen her in, she was perfect, she was the other half of him, all the traits he didn't possess or felt awkward about she had them in droves, and because of that they fit perfectly, like two handmade bespoke gloves

"You really like her don't you?" Dwight sat next to his son asking interrupting his thoughts "She's an angel, I know you don't need our approval about anything in your life, but son" he touched his hand to get his full attention "She's a keeper"

"It's only been two days but I'm connecting with her on so many levels" he told him Dad

"I thought your Mom would have a hard time of it with any girl you brought home, she's so attached to you, I don't know what Mercy said to her, but it must have been the right thing" he laughed "She can't stop singing the girls praises to everyone"

"She's like that, she has a good spirit" Sam's eyes still watching his girl work the room

"Do everything you can to keep her, if she's who you really want son" Dwight told him squeezing his hand before leaving him to it, he sat watching her become a 15 year old with Stacy laughing and hugging as they talked about her new phone, then moving to Stevie where she had an in depth conversation about whatever he was interested in, she was interested in people. Eventually she got around to his Grandpa he was more than satisfying with his kiss on the cheek, and finally his parents before she called her girls and got back to him

"Ready" she stood smiling at him, he jumped up and grabbed her hand, waving at his parents before they left for the journey back to the hotel

"What did you think?" he asked as they walked to the car

"I love your family already, they're so genuine, just like you" she smiled at him humming all the way back to the car in her head _**"I wonder if you're tired, you've been running round all day, doing marathons round my mind and I bet you need a break, I bet you need to take a minute, when I say you're just my type, people ask how I know and why, and I reply, oh I can't describe it but, I'll try" **_

"You can tell I'm happy about that" he squeezed her hand smiling, he wanted to kiss her but her friends were standing around watching, he looked up for a second looked back down at her waiting lips and took the kiss "Thank you for doing that"

"Thank you for inviting us" Santana called across "Good people"

"Joe's kind of alright too" Jane shouted across the top of the car

"Keep him on a short leash" Sam laughed

"Is there any other way?" Jane laughed

"I told you, don't worry about her she's got that, he doesn't know who he's messing with" Mercy laughed

"Good" Sam laughed pressing the button to open the car and let Mercy and the girls in, the drive home was filled with chatter and music, when they got to the hotel the others got out the car said their goodnights and left them alone

"So what have we got planned for tomorrow night?" Mercy asked

"I was thinking maybe we could have a morning date" he looked at her smiling

"Morning?" she asked wondering why

"Yeah I thought I could pick you up in two hours and you could help me with the set up for the café, get to know the family business"

"What just in case I don't make it in the music business?" she laughed

"Oh you'll make it" he assured her "It's so you appreciate what I do too"

"I appreciate what you do" she told him

"You don't know what I do to appreciate it"

"True" she laughed "So" she looked at her phone "4 o'clock on the dot?"

"No 3.30 I need to start at 4" he laughed

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely" he laughed

"Kiss me and let me go get a beauty nap" she moved towards him telling him, he pecked her lips and got out the car

"Come here" he leaned on the car and pulled her to him "I want a real kiss" he looked into her eyes and slowly pulled her into him more, she closed her eyes before their lips connected, as the kiss got more intense her arms came up to wrap themselves around his neck "Goodnight" he finally pulled away smiling

"Goodnight" she smiled turning to walk away

"Babe" he called after her "You don't need sleep for beauty" he told her once he got her attention

"That's just what I wanted to hear" she giggled "And yeah that's it"

"What's it?" he asked still leaning on his car

"That alternative name we were looking for" she laughed

Two hours later they were stood in the café, Mercy getting just as involved as him in mixing dough, making sandwiches and filling coffee machines, she didn't have time to feel tired, and that first cup of coffee she got when they opened was payment enough, she understood why her man got a buzz out of making things just right for people, it was almost the same concept as her being on stage and giving her all for people.

"You're at your best when doing something you love, aren't you?" she looked across the coffee table, where they'd first met asking him

"Isn't everyone?" his eyes left the guys walking in smiling as they went back to her

"I just felt you were enjoying this, I enjoyed it too"

"That's because you were here" he smiled

"I guess I loved our date" she grinned "And I appreciate what you do"

"Butterflies" he grinned

"Happy butterflies" she smiled

"Evans" Blaine shouted interrupting their conversation "Coffee"

"Please" Mercy hissed at him giving her resting bitch face

"Sam could we get some coffee please?" Joe asked for his friend

Mercy smiled and got up to give him the coffee he asked for "See I told you my girl had that" she giggled with Sam when she got back to him

After that their mornings and evenings were very much the same, one or the other would find something quirky for them to do, night paintballing, gaming competitions, early morning baking, breakfast before dawn, dinner at midnight in the park, all sorts of creative evening or morning dating, they had to take time when they could. Mercy was busy six nights a week while Sam was busy seven days so they quickly learned that the time they spent together was precious.

**1 Month Later**

Nearing the end of the month long performances the papers had got hold of the news that Mercy Jones had been seeing someone, it was getting difficult for them to find time to be together it seemed like every time they planned something, they'd get there and some reporter would be waiting for them

"This has Ray written all over it" Sam told her as they pulled up outside the local Zoo, he'd got a family friend to get them into after hours ,to see two reporters

"Maybe" Mercy replied "But I'm guessing they've got people on everything around here, the town isn't that big"

"Maybe we need to start going out of town then"

"Maybe" she frowned "Let's go to the drive in and let whatever's on watch us make out"

On the night before her last performance they'd got so fed up of hiding under coats and hats, their need for privacy thing was taking over too much of their time together, so they finally agreed she'd tell the press she was in a relationship and wanted to keep that side of her life private. It didn't take much digging for the press to find out she was with a local guy and even less effort to find out it was a guy from a local café, they speculated on several guys even him, but he surmised his shy personality put them off track

The last night of the performance and it suddenly hit them that life was going to be different, Sam was a homebody and Mercy loved traveling for work so it made sense that she came to him. There had been issues with privacy from the off, distance now adding another dimension, there was never any alone time for them with his family or her friends around, so sex although talked about a lot wasn't something that had ever happened.

It was a tearful departure, full of promises when she left to go back to LA "I don't know how we're going to do this but I want it to carry on" she stood in the airport telling him

"We already agreed we'd use social media for the most part, and when I can I'll come to you"

"But you've got the café that will never happen" her head laying on his chest as she spoke to him "Please tell me this isn't the end"

"It's not the end" he pulled her off his chest to tell her "We both want this, we'll fight for it"

"Scared Dragons" she told him, he gripped her arms and pulled her to him, their lips touched, then rubbed, then parted to take each other in and within seconds she was relaxed with him "Butterflies" she smiled as she looked into his eyes

"Now go make me some beautiful music" he smiled at her "I love how you calm my nerves"

"You calm mine"

"Go" he turned her around to walk away from him, he watched her take a few steps before she turned and flew back into his arms, he hugged her so tight he feared he might never let her go "You're going to have to walk away, I can't just let you go" he whispered in her ear, his voice breaking as he tried to hold back tears he didn't expect

"Just let me go" it seemed like she said the words ad his arms reacted, he was watching her walk away, and then she turned blew him a kiss and she was gone. Her face was wet with tears, she didn't know leaving would be this hard, she hadn't cried this hard when she left home for the first road trip, she was back to being Mercy Jones the unseen "Me before you" she rolled her eyes at how insignificant she suddenly felt again

Sam stood wondering how knowing someone for just a month could impact so much on his life, he felt like half of him and just left the room and suddenly he was lonely again "Back to me before you" he wiped the tears off his face and left the airport

The month long show did Majestic good, their profile grew from the raves and the group finally let off their very own debut single which hit the ground running.

**Two Months Later**

Sam sat in the empty café watching the late night show alone, they'd announced that Mercy had an announcement, he was pumped for them it felt like next level stuff, Mercy smiled into the focused camera as the question came at her "Yes" she rolled her eyes smiling "There is someone special in my life right now" she made sure she spoke directly into the camera on live TV

He held his heart at her words, he knew it but for the world to know it hit him like a soft feather cushion fluttering around his heart "Special" he gasped

"We've been seeing each other for three months and three days now, and it feels right" she grinned at her friends sharing the couch "His name's Sam" she added "I don't know if I should have told you guys that much, we like our privacy" she giggled "Dragons" she held her heart "Relieved dragons"

"Butterflies" he told the TV, happy they'd just made their relationship official

She was on the phone as soon as the show finished, speaking to him about the whole thing, apologising for getting carried away and telling everyone his name, asking him to apologise to the family when he interrupted her rant "When can I come see you?" he asked "I need to see you it's been two months"

"I'm going home for about three days but I …."

"...I'll come meet, and meet your parents"

"What?" she gasped "I don't think..."

"...Did you not just tell the world we were serious?"

"Yeah but my family, they're not like your family Sam, they're unpredictable"

"Dream team" he laughed

"Seriously, I don't know about dream team, those three dragons need to come out and fight for us"

"If we need them we'll call on them" he laughed "So can I come?"

"I'm saying a very nervous yes" she told him "Tuesday, I'll be home Tuesday"

"I'll be there Wednesday morning"

"Okay" she told him "Dragons" she gasped

"Butterflies" he laughed

She eventually put the phone down smiling she still had dragons in her tummy, but she'd come to a realisation when she was on set, she actually loved the man, he was everything, and more, of what she'd ever wanted in a man, and when he got to her she was going to tell him just that _**" I've been feeling like I'm on a rollercoaster since you've been around, I've been feeling like I'm on a rollercoaster and I never want to come down..." **_ she sang out loud

**Wednesday **

**The Jones Family **

It felt like the blink of an eye and Wednesday was here, Mercy was standing waiting for him to arrive outside her family home, the cook out was already in preparation, by 10am some were eating breakfast, she'd already told him that was going to happen, he smiled at the cab rounded on the drive to bring her into view definitely fidgeting, she'd been on edge about this for two days. He'd told her so many times he'd got this, but she insisted her family was unpredictable and anything could happen, she'd apologised in advance even up to ten minutes ago when she'd called to make sure he hadn't got back on the plane to go home.

As she came more into view he understood the jitters the press were at the side gate outside her house, they were about to go viral with this so far very private relationship "Sam" she rushed towards him, "They just this minute turned up, I think one of the family told them you were coming, sorry"

"It's fine" he grabbed her as she slammed into him "Let's get inside" he looked at the prying eyes "This has Ray written all over it" his tone angry

"Dream team?" she smiled up at him, clearly not having room in her mind for anything except this introduction going well

"Dream team" he nodded at her before they linked hands and walked fast towards the house, the camera's clicking and people shouting questions at them as they went, they chose to ignore everyone

There was music playing loudly inside the house, the hallway was bigger than the café back home, it had stairs either side leading to the same place with doors on both sides below them "This way" Mercy took control once they got inside, they walked through a dining room, the very large oak wood table with about twelve matching chairs around it giving the purpose of the room away, he took in the sight as they walked out onto the patio, where the music was coming from and people were talking above it loudly, Mercy squeezed his hand before looking out over the garden "Mom, Dad" she called as she set eyes on them "This is Sam" she smiled nervously back at him

"Sam" her Dad got up and rounded on them, flicking the music off with the remote as he spoke, the people on the grassed area of the lawn stopped to take in what was important enough to turn the music off, Sam counted around fourteen people dotted around before he caught sight of Mercy's Dad's angry face

"Mr Jones" he stepped forward extending his hand, using every drop of manners he'd ever learned to win this man over in the next ten seconds

"Mercedes" her Dad looked at her astounded "He's a..."

"Yeah" Sam laughed, thinking her Dad thought all four of the girls were lesbians "I'm a man" he thought it was funny but no one else was laughing, he shut up as her Dad stepped closer to him

"You're..."

"What did you expect?" Matt walked towards them asking, Sam was stood confused in the conversation

"That's my big brother Matt" Mercy looked at him her face confused too

"Oh Matt" Sam started to smile before he realised this wasn't a good situation

"The girl hangs around with lesbians, calls them friend and then she'd got that other idiot that looks black, thinks she's black but talks Asian, what the hell did you expect, this was bound to happen" Matt stood telling his Dad as if they weren't standing there

"We are standing here" Mercy told them "Either you respect my choice or we leave"

"We?" her Dad asked "You've known this white boy for a minute and you're giving us ultimatums?"

"Sorry" Sam looked at Mercy walking backwards away from the situation "I can't stay here" he turned and walked back through the dining room

"Sam" Mercy followed him grabbing his arm as he walked "Sam" she tugged him to stop walking "I'm sorry"

"You knew this was an issue for them, you should have said something to them before I got here, or at least told me what to expect" he pulled away from her

"I didn't know that was going to happen, you have to believe me, I didn't know they even felt like this" she grabbed at him again "Don't go please"

"Sam" Mr Jones called, grabbing their attention he was smiling "Sorry, it was a prank that seems to have gone wrong" he held his hand out for him to grab "Sorry if you were offended, Mercy should have told you we were unpredictable"

"Offended" Mercy shouted at her Dad "You guys don't even know how ashamed I am of you both right now" she stood in the middle of the dining room telling her Dad and brother

"Yeah, we're really sorry you didn't like the prank, you'll get used to those" Matt told Sam offering his fist

"Mercy did actually tell me you guys were unpredictable, I guess I can take a prank or two" Sam laughed shaking her Dad's hand before fist bumping Matt, he didn't know how much he wanted this girl until the second he thought he'd have to walk away

"Dragons" Mercy hissed through her teeth looking at Sam

"Dragons" he agreed laughing, before they all went back to the garden

"Sam" her Mom called as they walked back in "Take no notice of my idiots, you'll get used to them" she hugged him smiling

"I don't think I can carry out that bit of advice Mrs Jones" he laughed

"Then here's some advice you can carry out" she linked her arm with his and walked away from Mercy and her Dad as she spoke "That princess is the only one I have, so I beg you, don't get me precious about my baby girl, because you wont like me when I get precious" she warned

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about" he smiled looking down at the woman that was even shorter than Mercy but somehow seemed twice as threatening

"Go mingle with the men, let me get some time with my baby" she looked at him as they stopped walking "Please" she gave him the eyes she'd blessed her daughter with

"Sam" Thomas called

"That's Thomas my middle child" she rolled her eyes at the pending drama "Be strong" she told him letting him go and walking off towards the other woman

The day went by and the family just seemed to grow without limits, Sam was meeting Cousin's Aunt's Uncles, Siblings, In-Laws, Niece's, Nephews, Parents and Grandparents, knowing he was never going to remember them all.

"Just remember the important ones" Mercy whispered in his ear when they caught up again

"Parents and siblings?" he asked to her nodding head before he was called over again.

He was sitting watching the men play a very rowdy game of dominos, he didn't know this version of the game, he sat listening and watching he must have felt her eyes on him as she watched him settling into her family like he'd always been there, he smiled at her before his attention was drawn back to the game**_ "Oh you're such a gentleman, I don't know many like you, good looking and intelligent, how I love the things you do, when I say you're just my type, people ask how I know and why, and I reply, oh I can't describe it but, I'll try" _**she smiled as the words echoed in her mind, he was the one, everything about today told her he was the one

The food had been available since breakfast when they walked into the garden that morning but it was 9pm now and supper was still being cooked and eaten, it had been non-stop. Dancing has started and everyone was getting into the party spirit, with spirits, that wasn't much of Sam's thing he had the odd glass of beer and made it stretch, he didn't want to give that impression on the first day, but he danced as much as the next man and some left him on the floor.

Eventually at around 12.30am, Mr Jones brought the night to a close "Okay folks time for sleep" he shouted over the music. Sam stood watching as everyone obeyed orders the music went off, the tidy up began and Mercy found him, they walked around picking up litter and bottles as they talked "What did you think?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the reply

"Your family are great, much like mine" he smiled "I had a great time, they made me feel like a long lost son or brother"

"I'm glad" she tiptoed up and kissed his lips lightly "Thank you"

"For?"

"Being here" she smiled "I guess it's time for you to go to the hotel, Glen's taking you"

"I guess it is" he put the rubbish into the bag and walked towards the house with her attached. It had been the longest busiest day, they'd had so much fun they'd actually forgotten about the reporters outside the house "There are so many camera's still" Sam commented sneaking a look out the window

"I can't believe they're still interested in us" Mercy giggled

"I'm interested in you" he grabbed her to him as he spoke "I enjoyed today, I can't think what the dragons were about"

"Mercy these people are almost in the damn house" Matt shouted from the front door

"I won't come out then, Glen will you make sure Sam gets to the hotel please?" she asked her brother as she kissed Sam goodnight and watched them leave, still sitting up half the night talking on the phone _**"I've been feeling like I'm on a rollercoaster since you've been around, **__**I've been feeling like I'm on a rollercoaster and I never want to come down"**_ she smiled as she lay in bed thinking about her favourite subject

**Thursday **

_"Fans of Majestic's Mercy Jones will be relieved to learn that it appears she's still on the market, according to an inside source, Mercy and boyfriend of three months Sam Evans have hit rocky times. The two it was reported met in LA yesterday to inform her family of the relationship, however; it seems things didn't go as planned as these pictures show a sombre Sam leaving the Jones family home last night, escorted off the premises by Mercy Jones' brother Glen." the commentator announced as breaking news on the TV "Of course this couple wouldn't be the first to split over racial differences, we all know Mercy was cast with that hunk who played hubby Todd in the hit musical two months ago, and although she denied any romantic involvement with her co-star, it makes us wonder if he would have been accepted had she brought him home to meet the parents" he raised an eyebrow of suspicion as he spoke_

"Up until now" some woman sat on the couch opposite this man butted in, Mercy nearly chocked on the coffee, still wondering why they were big news this morning _"The couple have been very private about their relationship. It begs two questions; Could this man have dug his heels in about moving to LA? or was it inevitable that someone who has the pick of the litter, was always going to tell him she was just not that into him?"_

_"Long distant relationships can be testing, especially when they come from different worlds like these two do, one wants the quiet life while the other craves the spotlight"_ the man butted in, all Mercy could do was laugh as she picked her phone up to make the call _"We did try to get comments from her agent but he wasn't available"_

"Morning"

"Morning" she smiled at his voice down the phone "Are you coming over for breakfast?"

"Yeah I was just reading this news, got us engaged, married, with a family and then divorced all in one sentence" he laughed

"What it's in the papers too?"

"Yeah, I'm actually offended" he told her "Is there anything we can do to let them know the truth?"

"I don't know that that's the best move"

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I can feel Ray all over this"

"I was thinking it"

"I'll be over in a while, but our planned day's crashed I think"

"Sorry... maybe we could have a duvet day" she told him

"Sounds interesting" he laughed "I'll be there in a flash" he clicked the phone off while she sat laughing

Breakfast was quiet compared to yesterday, they sat taking in the sound of nature sipping coffee and listening to jazz, wondering around the grounds just before lunch, the afternoon taken up with serious political conversations with Mercy's parents and her youngest brother Joshua. The evening news was still focusing on the split between them, social media was alive with Tweeter, Instagram Facebook Snapchat and for whatever reason YouTube actively participating in the rubbish.

They had their evening meal and wondered around the house as Mercy showed off the art, mainly of the family, it seemed her brothers were all into music in some way the family portrait took pride of place at the top of the staircase Mr Jones holding a trophy in his hand "What was that for?" he asked

"Oh they won church choir, which was brilliant because they were the smallest choir there" she laughed "Some years ago" she quickly added as they came to a stop "And this is my room" she smiled grabbing the knob to open the door "Welcome"

Sam smiled at the purple of it all "I should have guessed" her told her looking at the near empty room "Where's the furniture?"

"I have a bed, dresser and TV, what more do I need?" she asked walking further into the room

"Clothes I guess" he followed her laughing

"Oh you mean... these?" she opened a door beside her bed head revealing a walk in wardrobe

"Yeah" he laughed at the floor to ceiling clothes, hats and coats neatly hung or folded, labelled bags and racked shoes

"And through here we have the bathroom" she opened the door on the other side of the closet telling him, he looked at the bathroom that was nearly the size of his bedroom "And the balcony" she opened a door attached to the bathroom leading out to a roofless balcony with two lay low chairs and a small table sat in front of a hot tub

"Nice" he smiled, he was impressed, but not shocked she worked hard for everything she had

"And last but not least, my music room" she opened the door to the smallest room of them all "I've never let anyone in here, it's private, don't read anything" she turned to look at him before letting him into the room

"Promise" he told her, meaning it

"Our entire day had been ruined by those fools, I'm pissed" she rolled her eyes as they made their way back to the bedroom

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked sitting on her bed "We could have a pillow fight?" he picked the pillow up and slapped her with it

"That hurt" she fell on the bed going extra about the tap

"Sorry" he hugged her laughing at her ridiculous

"Look at them" she got up hugging the pillow he'd thrown and looked out the window at the reporters "We can't even go out because of this shit" she flung the pillow across the bed angry

"Hey" he rolled onto his stomach, holding his head up with his hands to look at her "What do you say we take our clothes off and try again at taking us to that next level?"

They'd talked about it enough, suggested it a lot, even tried several times but hadn't got much past foreplay because one or the other chickened out, maybe it was time, the only thing that had ever really stopped them the last time was privacy, the opportunity had risen it's head and suddenly it felt right

"Here, seriously?" she smirked looking around her bedroom, every memory throughout her childhood shouting at her "I don't know if I'd…"

"You need to relax, I need to relax, we... need to relax" he smiled getting up "What do you say?" he locked her bedroom door and took the key out

"I agree, we need to relax" she glided towards the bed, taking her clothes off watching him walking back towards her doing the same, their lips touched as she climbed on the bed, he quickly threw his top on the floor as they fell onto the bed. He fumbled around taking his underwear off and undoing her bra before they giggled at the awkwardness of it all, soon they were totally naked, their mouths met, their hands felt familiar places and it seemed like minutes later they were panting exhausted and laughing with each other

"Relaxed?" he asked less than five minutes later, as they lay wrapped in each other

"This is definitely another level isn't it?" she snuggled into him some more

"Are you alright with it?"

"I'm sort of relaxed" she smiled up at him

"But are you alright?" he sat up and looked at her, concerned at her avoiding the question

"I'm alright with it, I just thought maybe... it was more than that, I'm not saying it wasn't good, I have nothing to compare, but I thought..."

"I put my heart and soul into that performance" he told her offended "I didn't go all the way in because I didn't want to hurt you"

"Maybe you could give me your heart, soul and some of your blood running through that dick of yours a bit harder" she looked up at him giggling

"You..." he pinned her down laughing "Now your gonna get it"

It was well over an hour later before they lay satisfied in the bed, unwilling to move, but having to "Should we go in the hot tub?" she asked

"Yeah" he laughed "I have pain"

"Quick shower first" she pulled herself up and grabbed his arm to move him with her, they lay in the tub under the stars listening to music

"Come on" Sam finally told her getting out to go to bed, Mercy lay wrapped in him, listening to him breathe as sleep took over him, smiling at the events of the evening_** "I never want to comedown, come down, come down, I want to stay high above the ground above the ground above the ground, you bring the good of me out yeah and I think I'm in love now, I'm in love now" **_the only words for her feelings just now humming in her head

"I love you" came out of her mouth before she could stop it, it was what she was feeling and she really didn't want to hide that from him anymore, she smiled when he didn't answer, he was sleeping already, she closed her eyes happy and followed suit

He woke up early the next morning smiling at Mercy bringing him breakfast in bed "Thank you for this" he smiled as he cleaned the plate "You took everything I had last night" he grabbed hold of her

"Sam everyone's up" she pulled away

"Lock to door Mercy Jones or it will happen with it open" he warned getting up to fetch her back to bed

"Is that an order?"

"It's always going to be a request, but I'm going to make you feel like you can't resist" he laughed

"Okay" she locked the door and watching him put his shirt over the keyhole

They'd spent time figuring each other out last night, he knew something more about her body, he knew how to satisfy her. He pressed himself up against her, her lips seemed to love the fleshy part of his neck, and his neck he'd found loved the feel of her on it, she nibbled and kissed her way up to his earlobe, smiling at the noise of pleasure coming from his lips, mingled with her whimpers of approval making him smile too, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam of her moist skin. They forgot themselves again, forgot about trying to be quiet, they were lost inside their own pleasure, Sam getting great pleasure out of watching her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs around his back and snapped her hips up taking him deep. He'd heard women were sore after the first time but that didn't seem to apply to Mercy she just went with whatever he had to give her and asked for more, suddenly all the muscles in her thighs, belly and bottom tensed and quivered, he felt her pulling his cum out of him he let it go with noise

"Shit Sam, you're so noisy" she giggled putting her hand over his mouth

"And you're not" he laughed when he was finally able to talk again

"Actually..."

"You are" he told her "Let's get washed up"

They spent a few hours alone, reflecting on and perfecting this new chapter they'd started in their relationship, it was nearing 11am and nearly time for him to go back home, when a tired Mercy got up for the last time and actually got dressed

"I think I'm going to speak to the girls about getting rid of Ray" she told him as they stripped and remade the bed

"I need to tell you something" he stopped to look at her

"What?" she looked at him worried

"I.." he walked across the room to her "I'm going to be late for my flight at his rate" he chickened out of his confession

"Come on lets say goodbye to that lot downstairs and get to the airport" she grabbed his hand "Do I look different?"

"What do you mean?" he looked her up and down trying to work out what he'd missed

"Can you tell I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"Well I can, I should hope you can, but I don't think anyone can see inside our heads" he laughed

"Sam" she laughed resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way downstairs, an hour later they were at the airport

"Mercy" he stood sweating

"What is it Sam?" she asked knowing he'd got something on his mind "Please just say it"

"I... I heard you last night and I just want to say... I love you too" he bent to kiss her "Shit dragons" he held his stomach laughing at still being alive

"Butterflies" she giggled pulling him back for another kiss "We'll meet again very soon" she looked at him with tear filled eyes

"Very soon" he kissed her again and then he was on his way back home, Mercy's wet face etched on his brain, neither of them were going to be able to do this for much longer, not now


	5. Chapter 5

**Me Without You**

**Sam's Song: 'Witness' by Darius Coleman **

**Four Months Later **

Life had gotten very busy for Magestic, they'd finally cut through that thick red tape and gotten rid of what turned out to be a very crooked Ray, following a really nasty lawsuit

"He wants us to do another fucking cover, I'm sick of him and is shit" Mercy shouted down the phone to Sam one evening, he'd had a really busy day at work and he could really do without her drama, especially when he'd been telling her for a while now that the man meant them no good

"Mercy calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, this is my fucking career"

"Babe I've asked you..."

"Sorry Sam, maybe I shouldn't call you when I'm feeling like this"

It was more than just Ray, they both knew that, this long distance thing was proving hard right now, sex was all they ever thought about it seemed like every argument was because one of them wanted it and the other was nowhere to be seen. They'd play the guilt card on each other, one or the other of them would go running to here the other was and hotel it for the night before going back to normality the next morning. Now and again she'd turn up at the café late and they'd go alfresco in some secluded place he'd found, but they both knew that wasn't the kind of life to be lived by 26 year olds

"Look get rid of Ray, talk to the girls about doing solo for a while, it wouldn't be the end of the world Babe, you want to try it, just tell them what you're thinking, maybe they want the same, you never know"

"Why, have they said something to you?"

"Babe" he rolled his eyes "Lets stop this, call me back when you've calmed down"

"You're supposed to be my one" she shouted at him down the phone

"Babe listen" his voice calm although his temper was frayed "I've had a bitch of a day, I'm tired and the only thing that can get me out of this funk in a second is sat in some recording studio hundreds of miles away giving me grief, on top of all that I'm horny as hell, could you please cut me some slack?"

"I'm sorry" she was silent for a second, he rolled his eyes thinking she was getting ready to play the hard done by girlfriend act again "I'm getting rid of Ray and I'm going to talk to the girls, you're right" she told him calmly "And I'm sorry for stressing you out babe"

"Eight days from now is a hell of a long time" his head turned at hearing his Dad's voice calling him

"Was that your Dad?"

"Yeah, he wants me"

"In eight days we'll run away together for the whole weekend"

"I can't wait" he laughed "I best go see what he wants bye babe, love you"

"Bye babe, love you"

Within 3 days she'd called back saying they'd started the ball rolling and got advice, so Majestic were officially but unofficially splitting up and although they could sing together in their own right, it was looking like they'd never be able to sing as Majestic for a long while to come unless they went thorough court to claim their name back "Take it through court" Sam told her "I'm behind you all the way, just do it"

"Do you think?"

"I know it, you girls are great together, don't let him have that"

"Okay, we all trust your judgement, I have to go I need to talk to the group" she told him

"Call me when you've made a decision, I've got to go Dad's giving me eyes again" he laughed "Love you Babe"

"Love you too bye babe" she told him closing the call

"He thinks the same as us" she turned to Jane and Santana telling them

"To be honest Joe thinks he's a bastard as well, I say we take everything and run" Jane told them

"Okay, so what do you think?" Mercy asked a quiet Santana

"I think we've been together for years, I never saw us splitting up for anything..."

"...We're not splitting up" Jane told her grabbing her hand "We're expanding, we still have to make at least an EP every two years together, swe'll write that into our new contract"

"We need to get signed first and this messy court hearing could make or break us" Mercy reminded them

"I'm confident it will make us" Jane grabbed Mercy's hand telling her looking between the two women

"I wish I had your confidence" Santana smiled at her

"And I wish you'd take some time out and sort your shit with Bree out, you two can't carry on like this, it's unhealthy, make a decision and stick to it" Jane told her

"What?" Santana sat up looking at Mercy for support

"Sorry San I agree with Jane, you love her, own it" Mercy shook her head telling her "So, lets get back on topic" she pulled her hand from under Jane's "Are we going to court or not?"

"Court" Jane told them

"Court" Mercy replied

"Okay court" Santana rolled her eyes as they cheered "But we don't use that idiot lawyer we had for the contract"

"And I guess it's time we told the parents what's going on" Mercy suggested

"I guess" Jane frowned, this wasn't going to be easy for her, they already thought she was wasting time, trying not to get in line with their planned marriage thing. Her adoptive parents were Asian, and she'd grown up accepting that, she knew nothing else, but being with Santana, Bree and Mercy she'd come to learn her roots and try as she might she didn't know how she was going to tell her parents she identified more with her African heritage than she did her Asian upbringing

"Just tell them" Mercy nudged her, seeing that familiar worried look on her face

"I'll come with you if you want" Santana hugged her saying

"That would just make things ten times worse" she frowned "But thanks for thinking it"

"The offers there" Santana smiled

"I have visions of them just turning up one day and putting me on the spot" she laughed nervously

"We're here" Mercy told her "We'll always be here"

"I know, thank you" she smiled looking at her friends

"So the case" Santana brought the conversation back to business

"I'll call Glen see who he can recommend and get on with that" Mercy told them "Santana fine tooth comb on the contract, we don't want him finding stupid loop holes, and Jane start looking at other agents" she clicked hr fingers "But first" she grabbed the girls arms "Call our parents and let them know what's happening"

The girls jumped into action and four weeks later they were congratulating themselves on having ready a case, a court date and a lawyer.

**The Holidays **

Everything was put on hold for the two holiday days, there were lots of Christmas shows for the girls to perform at, Sam's café had become busy, especially with the news that he was with the Mercy Jones, everyone had questions or wanted autographs from the not so famous boyfriend. They'd managed to get those two holiday days off and moved heaven and earth to make sure they were together for them

She arrived home about an hour after Sam arrived at her house, they hung around the family for as long as they could before they ventured off upstairs, sex was like a drug to them, they remembered to go down for Thanksgiving dinner around 3pm, everyone talked the whole time through it. Late evening they made cocktails, everyone had a go at making one they thought said them, Sam won with his Tanqueray Gin-gle Berry, they'd all had more than enough of cocktails by the time they'd got to his. He couldn't get it down them fast enough, he grabbed Mercy's hand and they disappeared until the morning, after a productive morning in bed, Mercy was off again, Sam took her to the airport before he got his flight and went straight back to work.

On Christmas Day, she turned up at 3am, he was totally shocked his Mom let her sleep in his bed when she got there, yes he had to get up to let her, but she was still upstairs in his bed and for him that was a breakthrough. Breakfast was massive as usual with all the family in attendance and they sat about opening presents and playing games, he brought her some underwear he asked her not to open in front of his parents and she brought him some Clive Christian parfum because she liked it. Later they managed to park the car between two lorries near the airport and went at it like rabbits, they both admitted to loving the danger of getting caught on that one, unhappy quickly set in when she had to be in LA for 8am the following morning, so they didn't get the night, this thing with Ray was heating up.

**5 Weeks Later**

Sam made it to LA for the trial, of course Ray played dirty, pulled out his EP contract, which had been in operation since he'd signed them nearly 7 years ago, they smiled as the Judge told him the length of time for the album was unreasonable, given the opportunities he'd had to make good on that contract and ruled Majestic had done over and beyond what they needed to do to fulfil their end of the contract. Ray walked away with 10K for what it was worth to anyone, they walked away with the rest of their money, their group name and reputation

"So I have more news" Jane stood with everyone as the cameras clicked, outside the courts having heard the great verdict

"Please let it be more good news I couldn't deal with anything else today" Mercy rolled her eyes at the announcement

"We have a meeting on Thursday with Sony, they're interested"

"They are?" Mercy screeched

"Hell yes" Santana grinned begging for high fives, slapping hands with anyone that would

The win made headline news yes, but the scoop was more about Mercy still hanging onto that guy Sam Evan's arm, the new guy Jane was with and of course the fact that Santana's designer dress was made by Yves Saint Laurent, and lots of speculation as to how much YSL had paid her to wear it.

They managed to sign to Sony for ten albums within 3 weeks of the ruling, the good press they got from that bad break up helped a lot, they hit the ground running, it was like signed today and in the studio that afternoon, Sony wanted rewards and fast. Suddenly they were in the throws of getting a concept for an album together, it was exciting times. They'd had lots of conversations with collaborating artists, writers, musicians and producers, before they finally got a concept together for the theme and they were ready to get in the studio and start piecing things together.

The girls were like kids in a china shop with all the celebrities they were meeting, constantly on the phone to their families and boyfriends getting them heads ups from the artists. They'd given themselves just four months to get everything down so they could make some decisions and start at least advertising it's coming before everyone forgot they were singers first

**Santana & Bree **

**Morning**

Santana had listened to Jane and Mercy's advise and was today taking the opportunity to have that dreaded conversation with her on off lover, it wasn't an easy thing for her to do, talking seriously never had been. It had gone down badly with her parents when she told them that singing was what she really wanted to do, she made it sound like there was no discussion and got the negative response she was trying to avoid. It maybe didn't help that just to top all that off, mainly because she was pissed at them, she dropped in that she was a lesbian, and was shocked that snippet of news got a better reception than her career choice.

It was lucky for her that Mercy had dragged her along to her audition for a two bit part, she plucked the courage up to sing something and the producers decided her voice had something and offered her a part, then Mercy was offered a recording contract and introduced them as a duet, the regular gig paid off and things just kept landing in their laps. She met Bree at one of their gigs, this cheeky looking, pretty, fit girl just kept looking at her over her glass as she sung, eventually Bree deciding to bob her tongue out at her when she'd blown her a cheeky kiss, making her giggle in the middle of the song.

Of course she couldn't leave it at that the girl had lit a spark in her and she just needed to know more about her, they'd never actually said they were in a relationship, it was more of a drink that led them to bed that night and in the morning Santana lay watching her sleep and needed more "Come on tour with me" she asked when Bree woke up

"Doing what?"

"Choreography, you dance don't you?"

"Yeah but, I have studies too"

"We won't move out of California, I'm not that popular" Santana laughed

"You just want this on tap don't you?"

"No strings, you can leave whenever you feel like, I'm just enjoying whatever this is right now"

"So am I" Bree smiled pulling her back into bed

"Is that a yes?" Santana pulled away from her asking

"No strings?" Bree checked

"No strings" Santana kissed her again "So?"

"Okay I'll come on tour with you" she giggled "I feel like a groupie"

And what they said that first day was still what was happening for them four years on, nothing about their relationship had changed except Santana had these feelings that she didn't know what to do with. Bree had become the most important person in her life, and the one thing they'd agreed on this whole time was about to change everything because she wanted, or even needed more. They were in the studio practicing their first songs for their solo singles, they were all working on solo's in preparation for the next chapter, Mercy and Jane were in backing her song and the band where in because they were getting paid. It had been an entire morning and everyone was getting tired already smiling when Jane shouted for a break

"Okay?" Mercy asked her, signalling that the opportunity might be now

"Okay" she nodded her head and sat watching everyone preparing for lunch

This was finally the opportunity to be alone in the studio, everyone was out eating or something "Bree" she called watching her walk across the studio following everyone out "Can we talk?" she shuffled on the bench asking

"Sure" Bree backed up and went back to where Santana was sitting "How can I help?"

"Well I've been thinking about us for a while now" she looked at her girlfriend smiling "I guess we've played at this for a while and we need to have a check in on where we're at"

"We're too young to settle down" Bree butted in telling her

"Well I don't think we are" Santana told her

"I..." Bree stood wondering what to say "I didn't expect this"

"Four years is a long time for you not to expect" Santana spat

"Is this going to be an argument?" Bree stood up ready to leave

"I guess it's going to be an ultimatum, if your still here at the end of practice I'll take that as a commitment, if not this is the end of the road for us"

"Santana" she gasped sitting down "This isn't fair"

"The choice is yours Bree" she got up to leave, their attention drawn by people coming back into the room, they stood looking at each other for a short while "I'm ready?" she shouted as Mercy and Jane walked back into the studio. They knew straight away something was going down, they looked at Bree close to tears while Santana had her don't give a fuck face on, which was a complete opposite to what they knew to be true

"Is everything alright?" Jane felt the need to ask

"We'll see" Santana replied flicking over the sheet music on the stand in front of her "From the top" she told the musicians, watching Bree leave the room and appear behind the glass, Mercy and Jane looked at each other, nodding knowingly that something really was going on as they carried on rehearsals

They watched Bree moving towards Santana as the song finished, Mercy signalled for everyone to leave as she came in and they left them to it "You're still here" Santana smiled as she walked towards her

"Why have you never told me you loved me before"

"I thought you knew that already"

"You've never told me, except after good sex"

"You've never told me" Santana told her in her defence

"I wished I could sing you something back, my heart's bursting right now" she hugged her tightly "Actually I've felt for you for a long time, I just thought you were happy enough with the way things were between us"

"I was happy because you were around, not with the situation, and up till now I've just been too scared to tell you how I really feel"

"Okay" Bree grabbed her hands "Here it is, I want to be exclusive with you, I want us to mean something and yes I'll say it, I love you too" she hugged her as Mercy and Jane stood in the window watching them with tears of joy

**Mercy & Sam **

**Evening**

Sam and Mercy were still in their relationship, plane, train, bus or car they hotel hopped whenever they could, coping better now than they expected with the distance thing. It had been nearly 15 days since they'd actually seen each other and they had another 5 to go before they could finally be together again. Majestic had been travelling and doing one night gigs for the last two weeks and they were about to do a three hotels in three nights gig in Vegas, so she was staying still for three night and then two nights in Washington DC before flying straight off back to LA because they were due to meet at her parents house.

Majestic were on the last run of their mini tour, having just landed in Vegas they could smell the end, they were all excited about getting time out this time, Santana and Bree were a serious couple, Jane had made her mind up she wanted to pursue her African roots and she was eager to have that conversation with her parents while things with Joe were looking up, and Mercy was looking forward to seeing Sam after nearly three dry weeks.

They hadn't signed up for a tour, not so early in their relationship with Sony but they'd been convinced they needed to keep active and engage with their fan to keep things alive, they agreed with Frank; their new Agent, after the first night. They were using the tour to sound out some of their new fresh stuff before the album came out, hoping some of the songs would catch interest from the fans and maybe merit music video status

"Ladies" Frank walked into the dressing room clapping his hands, the only one that reacted to the man walking in on them was Jane, who dragged a dress of the chair to cover herself up, Mercy didn't need to she was behind her curtain as usual "It's notorious the Vegas crowd have always been hard to please, there's some serious money on those tables, so you'll need to bring your ace game"

"Don't worry" Mercy laughed "We'll look a million dollars"

"You'll need to look about ten mil each" Frank laughed walking out the door

"Is he joking?" Jane asked

"Maybe a bit of exaggeration" Mercy laughed "Just three mil" she moved the curtain to see all their faces "The other seven we've already got in our voices"

"I hear that" Santana laughed going in for a high five

"Come on guys get dressed" Bree rushed them on stopping the laughing and hand slapping going on

"Okay bossy" Santana laughed kissing her girls lips

"Babe" Sam walked into the dressing room surprising the hell out of her "I just needed to see you, I have something to ask" "Where is she?" he covered his eyes as one of the girls guided him through the usual mess and through to her section, with his guitar by his side

"Sam" she jumped up happy at the unexpected visit "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to do one of our spontaneous date things and sing to you" he strummed the instrument telling her as their lips met

"You're going to serenade me" she giggled, clinging to his chest as the others peeped through at them

"He sings?" Bree asked

"Yeah he sings, just not in public so …. if you don't mind" Mercy shooed them out

"Okay" he laughed "It's an ask, so listen" he sat her back on the chair and strummed his guitar for a short while before he started singing

_I'm testifying, left hand on the Bible right hand high, baby I swear you got them lips that I like, that candy kiss that I like, and I'm so addicted I just might_  
_Wanna settle down with you for life, oh yeah, put your ring finger on ice now, oh yeah, change your last name like mine, white dress and a black bow tie, honeymoon in the Cayman Isle, b__lack sand, and gold sunshine_

_Won't you come a little closer, just a little, little, come here let me show how I feel, feel, God was showing off the day he made you, made you, plain and simple_  
_ I'm a need a witness ooh, feel it my spirit, ooh, the way you moving me, you know what you doing to me, you make, you make, every night feel like Sunday morning_

_Can I get a witness..._

"...Can you girls not hear your cue?" an angry woman popped her head around the curtain yelling at them, everyone froze, Mercy looked up to see the girls peeping round the curtain at them

"Sorry, we have to go" she got up telling him, leaning back to kiss him before she left, he sat watching, not that he wanted her to put him before her career that wasn't what they were about, but she'd left him hanging or maybe hadn't understood what he was asking, he sat thinking he'd maybe chosen the wrong time anyway, just before she was performing to one of the hardest audiences they'd ever faced, he was going to try again after the show

"Did he just ask you to marry him?" Santana asked as they walked towards the stage

"Did he?" Mercy stopped to look at her "Shit, did he?" she asked again at Santana's wide eyes

"White dress and a black bow tie, honeymoon in Cayman sounds like a wedding invite to me"

"Go talk to the crowd, I'll be a minute" she told them running back to the changing room "Sam" she gasped at him still sitting with the guitar on his lap "I... sorry, yes of course I will" she smiled watching him jump up to hug her "Sorry it took a second"

"I love you Mercy Jones" he squeezed her in his arms

"I love you right back Sam Evans"

"Go, you're on" he let her go

"I love you" she stopped to look at him

"I know, you said yes" he laughed watching her turn and walk away

They were on stage, but all they could think about was the fact that there was a wedding to plan, everyone doing their thing with a bit more enthusiasm than usual, they needed to get off stage and start planning, Sam and Mercy had some celebrating of their own to do too.

"This is a new song off the pending album" Mercy giggled looking side stage at Sam standing there "We're celebrating tonight, so I want to change the set list up a tiny bit to say something to someone I hold so dear to my heart" Jane and Santana looked at each other smiling as they prepared to sing **'Butterflies' by Queen Naija **Sam hadn't heard this song before, he stood listening initially disturbed by some of the lyrics

**Mercy (Jane & Santana)**

_I don't want to fall so fast, but I'm open, they always say that good things never last, and I know cause I've been broken_  
_ I'm trying to protect my heart, but you're making it so hard, and I guess it's safe to say, (you take my pain away)_

_ And I just want to hold you all night long, whenever I'm around you nothing's wrong_  
_ I'm hoping that you'll always be around, you got me on a high, I don't want to come down_  
_ And I love it, I love it (these butterflies) yeah, I love it, I love it __(I'm on a high) yeah I love it, I love it, and I just wanna love on you_

The smile on his face was undeniable as he heard the chorus, her stood there talking about their butterflies telling him that was how she felt right now, he touched his heart, this woman was making it burst, and she'd just agreed to be his wife, he was stood wondering who the fuck this Sam Evans was, he could have never seen this version of himself just months ago, this was a dream in his bedroom, in the privacy of his own mind

_ Ever since you crossed my path, everything is (different) you always know just how to make me laugh, you got me all up in (my feelings)_  
_ And as much as I love the feeling, I hate it, it gets me frustrated, want to say just how I feel but I don't know how you would take it_  
_ (Why do you do what you do to me), got me doing things that I don't do usually_  
_ I promised myself I wouldn't fall, but every time I see you I just want to risk it all_  
_ And (baby yeah) I know it ain't right, but the chemistry we have is so hard to fight_

_ (And I just want to hold you all night long) whenever I'm (around you nothing's wrong)_  
_I'm hoping that you'll (always be around) you got me on a (high, I don't want to come down)_  
_ And I love it, I love it, (these butterflies) yeah, I love it, I love it_  
_ (I'm on a high) love (and I just wanna love on you) and I just want to love on you_

_ (Just want to love, just want to love on ya uh, uh) Just want to love, just want to love on ya uh, uh Hey, hey (uh, uh)_  
_ And I just want to know would you catch me if I fall (oh) If you tell me yeah, boy I might just risk it all_  
_ If you tell me no, it's okay then I will leave (oh) I hope you feel the same, you're the only one I see I see, I see_  
_ (Just want to love, just want to love on ya uh, uh, oh) Just want to love, just want to love on ya (uh, uh) (ooohhh) Hey, hey (uh, uh) _

Eventually the crowd got into the mini concert, Majestic were singing old and new songs, crowd pleasing most the time but no one cared they were making this difficult audience work, bringing in the money and keeping the place alive, two hours later they were finished and sitting in the changing room getting excited about weddings

"I haven't even got a damn ring yet" Mercy laughed at Santana asking about a date

"We're going to do that in the morning, I need to get back home by 3pm" Sam told them

"So we'll talk dates tomorrow" Mercy laughed kissing him

"We'll talk parents" he reminded her

"God yes, we'll have to tell my parents when we get there I can't keep that secret" her eyes wide as she took on that realisation "Dragons" she gasped

"Dragons" he nodded

"Guys we're on a clock we need to get out of here" Mercy told her friends "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, and not a word to a living soul" she warned before she got up grabbed her jacket, purse and Sam's hand and got to the door "Sorry" she smiled as she bumped into an Asian lady about to knock the door "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Jane I was told I could find her here"

"Jane" Mercy called into the room before she realised it might be her Mother and pushed Sam back into the dressing room "Jane, someone asking for you" she looked at her friends hoping she was reading her eyes before pushing the door further open

**Jane, Joe & her Mom**

**Night **

"Mom" Jane gasped at the expected but unexpected visit

"Jane" the woman gasped walking fast towards her daughter "It's been 7 months since you answered our calls we were so worried" she hugged her crying

"I'm fine Mom, just busy" she looked around at her friends

"Too busy to pick up that phone?" she pointed to her phone sitting on the dresser

"It's on silent most the time" Jane laughed picking it up as the door opened

"Babe" Joe smiled walking through it, everyone's face shocked as this played out "Sorry I missed it, flight delay" he rolled his eyes walking towards her

"Joe" Jane stopped him getting closer "This is my Mom"

"Mrs Haywood, pleased to meet you" he held his hand out for her to shake

"I'm Mrs Hayre actually and I bet she spells her name with a Y too" she laughed turning back to her daughter as she shook Joe's hand

"Mom this is Santana, Bree, Mercy and Sam" she told her looking at each one as she said their names "Guys could you excuse us?" she asked as she watched them shaking hands with her Mom "Joe not you" she called him back, but he still sat on s stool a safe distance away

"What's going on for you?" her Mom asked as Jane moved them to an almost clean couch

"Our careers are kicking off, we've just started our solo careers and life's good"

"But for some reason you don't want us involved"

"I do I just don't want to hurt you" she looked over at Joe, he wasn't looking any more confident about this conversation than she was "Joe" she held her hand out for him to come close "And I are together Mom, I don't want a traditional Asian anything, I'm not Asian"

"You are in everything except blood"

"Especially not in blood Mom" she huffed "I'm African American, black and I want to identify and live as black"

"Everyone knows your black sweetheart"

"Except Dad and you, you want me to marry a nice Sikh man and have babies and do the same to my children I don't want to marry an Sikh man"

"What's wrong with Sikh men?" her Mother snapped

"Nothing" Jane rolled her eyes "But you're not hearing me"

"But you will hear what your Father says and marry like he wants you to"

"Joe" she looked at him with tears in her eyes, he could see how difficult this was going to be, it didn't seem like her parents were willing to move on this, he was just about to come out with the defensive we love each other line when her Mother swung a heart wrenching

"Do you want to see your Father into an early grave because of what you think you want to do?"

"No" she looked back at her Mother, tears rolling down her face for anger as well as sorry "But do you want to see me unhappy for the rest of my life?"

"You think that's how you'd feel but sweetheart it isn't, trust me it will feel like the most natural thing in the world"

"It won't Mom, I don't want to be forced to marry anyone"

"I'll give you a month to come to your senses" her Mother warned "After that you better come home"

"What if I don't want to come home?"

"Are you really bringing that conversation to me?" she asked shocked

"I..." Jane looked at her Mom knowing she'd crossed a line "I'm with Joe" flew out of her mouth before she could stop it

"Well make sure you get without him by the time you get home sweetheart" she smiled kissed her forehead and moved towards the door "Bye Jock?"

"Bye Mrs Hayre" he frowned at her apparent grin on her face "Talk about emotional blackmail" he walked towards an already crying Jane and hugged her "You know you can come live with me if you want, don't you?"

"Yeah" she muttered hugging him tight, right now it felt like that was the last time she was ever going to see her Mother "Thanks for not getting involved"

"I was never going to disrespect your Mom"

"I know, and thank you for that" she kissed his lips lightly "Lets go find the others" they walked off to do that

**The Celebration **

"Okay" Jane got everyone's attention as they walked onto centre stage, Mercy wrapped in Sam's arms whispering to each other while Bree wrapped Santana in her arms giggling about whatever they were talking about "I don't know about you guys but I personally need a drink, I don't want the club but I need a fucking drink"

"And?" Santana asked not getting why that had to be an announcement

"I plan on getting ratted, I mean roasted, I mean whatever the worst form of drunk is" she laughed at not knowing the word

"Santana and I have decided to commit, I guess we could celebrate that today?" Bree looked at Santana for confirmation

"Yeah" she smiled "We could"

"And of course we just got engaged" Mercy told them

"With no ring" Bree laughed

"That smile will be leaving tomorrow, you watch" Sam told her "So hammered it is then"

"That's the word" Jane hissed laughing

They got back to the hotel, it was late but they emptied the drinks cabinet and sat talking about relationships, drinking more than any of them had ever consumed, laughing at the stupidest things and singing random songs about how they were feeling, simply enjoying the night away, every now and again someone would make a toast and more drinks would go down until everyone was asleep where they sat.

Sam was the first to wake up, squinting his eyes as daylight came through, he knew it was past 4am and made to jump up but felt something resting on his looking down he saw Mercy and everything seemed to come back to him, they'd had a session but he had something important he was supposed to do last night and it got lost in all the events of the night. He looked around the room smiling at everyone still asleep, they'd had a good night, another first with Mercy, his whole life was going to be full of these kind of firsts

"Babe" he whispered in Mercy's ear looking around, making sure everyone was still sleeping "We need to go to your room"

"What.." she lifted her head and smiled for seeing him there "Morning" she stretched reaching up to kiss him

"Morning" he kissed her back "Your room"

"Really" she looked around at the others sleeping

"Really" he smiled pulling himself from underneath her to pull her up with him "You'll enjoy this" he giggled

"I bet I will" she got up creeping away with him like a naughty school girl "So" she asked confused that he let her hand go and walked across the room

"So" he turned to look at her "Dragons" he laughed nervously

"Dragons?" she asked unsure why that would be right now

"I've been told all my life that this is a family tradition, I don't know if it works or not but I guess I don't want to tempt fate so I'm going to carry it on"

"What?" Mercy asked confused

"I was supposed to do this yesterday, but with everyone there I chickened out and opted for that song" he laughed

"Do what?"

"My Great Grandpa said it to my Great Grandma and they were together for 52 years, My grandparents for a decent 48 years, my Dad said it to my Mom and they've been together for nearly 30 years and I want that for us so, here goes" he smiled nervously "I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that our love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home" he smiled "I remembered it" he giggled "Mercy Jones, you're the love of my life, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he fumbled in his pocket and took out a small box, opening it up to reveal a beautiful gold and diamond crested ring

"Sam" she gasped "Yes" she watched him put the ring on her finger, before kissing him

"Do you like it?" he looked down at the ring on her finger again

"I love it" she hugged him again "You remember on our first date when there was a but?" she let him go to look at him

"Yeah" he frowned wondering what the but could be

"This is more romantic than then" she giggled

"We need to book a room" he squeezed her into him, happy she was happy and excited for what lay ahead

It was soon time for Sam and Joe to leave, of course there were tears, they were all used to it Sam stood in the airport singing to Mercy "**_I'm testifying, let me speak my truth and take my time, way you be blessing my life, you bring balance to my life_, _you be taking my heart to the unknown, your the light at the end of my tunnel, so won't you..." _**trying to keep her happy

This goodbye was deeper for Jane, she'd made the hardest decision, once she'd finished the album she was going home, maybe not to do what her parents wanted, but she needed her family. She'd already been abandoned once, there was no way she wanted to actually know what that felt like again, especially now she was adult enough to feel it, her relationship with Joe was amicably over that morning, he didn't like it, none of them did, but he understood it

**4 Days Later **

**Mercy's Family Home**

"Hi" Sam walked into Mercy's parents house, a more than welcome visitor now, hugging and kissing as he made his way over to Mercy sitting on the bench, he smiled at her fidgeting he knew how that felt right now, he shook her Father's hand, stood talking with Glen and April his wife for a second and patted their 10 year old on his head as he passed smiling as he got closer to the prize "Babe" he bent down to kiss her before sitting next to her on the bench "Everything alright?"

"As alright as it can be when you've got a vexed Daenerys Targaryen riding around your stomach with three really angry dragons in tow"

"That's actually an understatement" he laughed "I miss you"

"And I'm glad your here" she leaned forward and kissed him again

"So let's cool these dragons" he took his phone out his pocket as he got up and pulled her up with him

"What right now?" she ran along with him towards the porch, through the house and up to her bedroom, siting her on the bed he mirrored his phone onto her TV screen and started the link up

"Joe will you get Cherry please" he asked when his face came up on the TV "Mom get Dad please" he looked at the screen instructing his Mom, they sat watching as all four came into sight and stood saying hello to each other, they'd never met before but he had to interrupt the conversation to get what he needed to say said

"So what's up Son?" Dwight asked smiling like a well fed cat

"We're starting this new secret project and we wondered if you guys could get involved, give us a hand with some stuff"

"Sure how big is this secret project?" Anne asked, happy to finally be involved in her son's life again

"It's pretty big" Mercy smiled "We needed some flowers, lots of flowers"

"Yeah and a couple of suits" Sam added

"Maybe an out of this world dress" Mercy looked at him smiling "Oh and definitely some dedicated planners, because we have no clue"

"So what's the event?" Joe asked

"Seriously?" Cherry asked rolling her eyes "They're getting...

"Married" Cherry and Anne shouted at the same time

"Holy shit" Joe grabbed his mouth to catch the word back "This is going to cost me a damn fortune"

"Really" Cherry stopped laughing to look at him, she wasn't impressed

"We're on it" Anne told them "Seriously it's going to be the best wedding ever"

"We want last say on everything though" Sam told her

"Of course" Cherry told him looking at Anne

"We want everything done in the next 4 months we have a date 19th March" Sam told her, Mercy smiled up at him that was their 1 year anniversary

"Done" Cherry and Anne said together laughing at themselves

"You Dad's can make sure the family get together, without finding out why" Mercy told them, they talked for a while longer before the conversation was brought to an abrupt end

"Okay that's our news, we're switching off now" Sam announced ending the call without waiting for them to say anything "So?" he turned to Mercy asking

"It went well" she looked at him smiling

"Never mind that, lock the damn door" he told her taking his clothes off as he watched her lock the door **"Drunk off you love, I'm never sober, sober, my cups so full it runneth over and over, don't let me go don't leave me solo no no, take _me under, baptize me in your water, so I'm a need a witness..." _**he sang watching her strip as she walked towards him, **_"Amen, Amen, _Amen, Amen_…" _**he sang making them both laugh as she stood in front of him "Ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Me Without You**

**The Family Get Together **

**Mercy's Song; 'I Remember' by Mahalia **

**Friday **

It had been nearly a year since they'd met, they'd said their first year anniversary was going to be their wedding day, it was a tall order with everything going on with Majestic's music career, the busy holiday break and trying to lift off on their solo careers, but at last the first Majestic album was awaiting it's rubber stamp, there was some leeway for tidying up in three weeks time, but the songs were good, the theme was cool and the art was being looked at for the cover, they were still making perfection as solo artists of course, but the hard bits were over, so the focus changed to starting the wedding preparations.

Surprisingly enough, it still hadn't been let out the bag about the wedding yet, mainly because everyone was so busy preparing, but now they'd got the bulk of the work out the way for a while they'd got some time to focus on it, the Dad's had made their respective false announcements and started setting about getting the two families to meet up.

It had taken some flexible negotiation skills, colluding, bribery and threats to finally agree the meet up, in the end they finally managed to find a venue for the set date and make some arrangements, however; by the time they got all that together, it was so close to the wedding date the family were unaware they were meeting up for an official sten night, with the added meet the in-laws stuff thrown in.

Both families except the parents, had no idea the couple were getting married on the Saturday afternoon, Sam saw it as the ultimate prank for the Jones' and a keep your damn nose out, for his Grandpa's nosy wife Ethel. Mercy thought there'd be a slap across the face for both of them from her older siblings for this, because she'd always promised Thomas and Joshua they could sing on her big day and with that not happening shit was going to hit. Both families had been given strict instructions to bring smart formal and casual clothes and book in at the hotel before 7pm on Friday, everyone secretly thinking it was because of the two strong willed Dad's that Sam and Mercy had opted for neutral ground for this family hook up

Sam and Mercy had got to the hotel on Thursday afternoon, they checked in and went straight to their room, ordering sandwiches for dinner before bed. Friday morning Mercy woke up with a song in her head _**" Woke up today, jumped out of bed, f**__**eeling kind of great cause you're on my head**_" she smiled at her man laying beside her, they spent the morning checking the place out, taking a spa, walking around the grounds. The afternoon the parents arrived they said their hellos, checked the plans and went off to be themselves, it was 6.30pm and they'd finally managed to seriously think about getting dressed to meet the family "It's happening" Mercy sat at the mirror in their hotel room "Dragons" she grinned excitedly, before closing her eyes as Sam kissed her neck distracting her from putting her make up on "I know what you're up to" she giggled, looking at his bulging trousers

"Is it a crime to calm dragons?" he asked diving back into her neck, cupping her breasts then squeezing her nipples

"Excited dragons, no" she giggled grabbing his head as it came down again, swinging herself around to wrap her arms around his neck "This one has to be a quickie" she whispered before his lips covered hers, he pulled her towards him, his fingers busy undoing the clips he'd just helped her do up on her bra, his hands cupping her breasts before her bra was fully off, pinching her hardening nipples to attention before his mouth paid them attention.

Mercy was undoing his trousers, she loved the foreplay but a quickie demanded action, they had maybe fifteen minutes before the first guests arrived and that included dressing time.

Sam's hand went down her body and eagerly teased her white lace panties down, their lips not letting go of each other until he knelt down to slip them off her feet. He could see she was aroused, her button always popped through her lips swollen and begging, he rubbed his finger over her lips parting them easily to reveal her wet inside, licking his lips he decided to forget the quickie he couldn't resist going down on her, he maybe loved it a bit more than she did

He let his tongue glide along her slit, as he pushed her back to hit the dresser, smiling as she opened her legs wider, he licked deeper and longer enjoying the warm, sweet wetness as he drank her in. It didn't take long for her moaning to start "Sam" she moaned, pulling his hair telling him she was ready. He continued to lick her engorged button whilst occasionally dipping into her core and back to her button prolonging the pleasure "Sam" she squealed reminding him why they always went to hotels now a days, her body shuddered as she came violently covering his tongue and lips with warm juice

"I guess you're ready for me" he smiled lifting his head to look at her satisfied face

"Yes please" she giggled grabbing hold of his T-shirt to pull him on top of her "From the back" she whispered kissing his lips before she flicked herself over and knelt on the chair she'd been sitting on

"Is that what you want?" he teased giving her just the tip of him

"Sam" she turned to look at him smiling "Quickie" she reminded him, hitching on the last bit of that word as he slammed into her, he didn't have long to go he was soon ready his hand went underneath her, rubbing her button, making her reel with pleasure. He felt her warm juice running down his shaft setting him off big time his balls tightened he gave his last thrust and held her onto him while he emptied into her, her quivering pulling his juice out of him

"God that was quick" he gasped

"We'll call it a starter, main course and maybe dessert to follow" she smiled at him

"Appetizer" he corrected her laughing "Come on" he slapped her butt "We're going to be late"

"Now you're bothered" she laughed, getting up for them to start all over again on getting ready. Fifteen minutes later they were walking towards the door to get to their party "How do I look?" Mercy asked as his hand touched the venue door

"Fucked" he laughed pushing the door open at her horrified face

"What is that in your teeth?" she looked up at him inspecting his mouth, if she was going to stress so was he

"What?" he felt his mouth before running his tongue across his teeth "Has it.."

"Where is everyone?" Mercy asked watching a strange man walk towards them "Who are you?"

"I'm the compare for the evening" he announced in a rather posh voice

"Did you book this?" she asked Sam

"No" he rolled his eyes "I think this is one of Dad's extravagant entrances, he couldn't have this at home so he's stealing the limelight"

"So where are my parents?" she asked accepting his response about his parents

"Pranking" he raised his eyebrows at her "Where's that hair?" he showed her his teeth

"Still on my person" she smiled

"You still look... you know what" he looked around laughing _**"I remember how we used to be, I remember when you loved me"**_ she smiled at him remembering that first time they had sex, now it was a way of life

"What the..." Sam grabbed Mercy and ducked as the thundering drums rolled in the place

"Your seats" the compare told them pointing his hand in the direction he wanted them to go in, they followed instructions and found their seats, or should he say thrones, at the long table across the bottom of the room

They sat smiling as the younger members of Mercy's family walked in like there was some sort of wedding going on, Sam and Mercy looked at each other wondering if someone had let slip their intentions and the family had decided to set it all up for them. There was more thunder, even the children jumped as Mercy's Cousins, Aunt's, Uncles, Nieces, Nephews, In-Laws and Siblings came out in twos dancing like they were from some deep entrenched African village throwing confetti butterflies all over the place, everyone in gold and green tops with grass skirts

"What the fuck?..." Mercy looked at Sam, her jerking shoulders telling him she was greatly amused by the whole thing, it was like a scene from Coming to America "You guys are crazy" she laughed as her family came walking towards them, they sat on the left side of her at the long table, their seats adorned to imitate thrones "He had to top that didn't he?" she laughed out loud at seeing Sam's Dad come through the doors to the Game of Thrones music dressed as Robb Stark; king of the North, males of the family dressed as knight watch men and the females dressed as Followers of the Waif while Stacey presented at Daenerys pulling Stevie along who was imitating a dragon. His parents and Grandfather sat on the right of him on their thrones, the whole thing lasted around 15 minutes before everyone was seated

"Who do you think are the worst?" Sam asked tears of laughter rolling down his face

"They're both as bad as each other" Mercy held her stomach trying to control her laughter

"I see the families have met" Sam told them, when they'd composed themeslevs "I have to say that brought a smile, thanks"

The costumes kept the conversations going throughout the night, Sam and Mercy trying to find the right time to announce their pending marriage as they watched their families mesh, it felt good, right even _**"I remember when you made me cups of tea, and I remember how scared you were when you met my family" **_she smiled humming as they watched

"Sam" Stevie was suddenly stood in front of them smiling "What did you think of the costumes?"

"They were good" Sam laughed

"It was my idea for us to all dress up as bastards, I've said that word so many times this week" he laughed

"Stevie" Sam warned unable to stop his laugh for Mercy cracking up beside him

"I know" he laughed "Basically I always hear you guys saying dragons or butterflies and I dropped the hint" he rolled his eyes "But seriously I struggle to see where the butterflies come in for their get up" he whispered to Mercy pointing at her parents

"Stevie" Sam slapped him across the head for being so disrespectful

Before they knew it people were drunk, leaving, and then quiet, the night had gone by and they'd said nothing "I know we weren't much of a dream team on the announcement front tonight, but it's still going ahead" she sat on his lap telling him, as the music played out to the half empty hall

"I agree" he grabbed her butt and lifted her off him "Did we leave it at starter?"

"Sorry it's the night before our wedding, I really don't want to jinx it any more than it is already"

"Seriously" he pulled her back to sit on him "We're in the same bed"

"Exciting isn't it" she pulled away from him "And if you love me like you say you do, you won't try to tease me either" she got up and walked towards the door "Coming?" she held her hand out for him to grab

"Yeah" he gave his spoilt brat not getting his way look, and grabbed her hand, ready for an uncomfortable night

"Babe" she lay on top of the sheets more than ready to tease, with her lace nightie and matching panties on

"Yeah" he rolled his eyes walking towards her "This isn't fair" he was just as bad but he always slept naked, his hand crawled up her leg as he lay beside her

"What did you think the first time you saw me?"

"I don't remember thinking anything, I was frozen, numb, trying to work out what the feeling was" he laughed

"But when you did get to think about me, what did you think?"

"What's brought this up?"

"I guess it's getting married, I've been thinking a lot about when we met today"

"Okay" he smiled "I stood in the café that day staring at you leaving, I think at that moment everything was clear I understood my life, what is was for, what it was going to be about and to be honest I was wondering how no one else had felt that the world had just changed" he smiled looking up at the ceiling

"That's deep" she turned her head to look at him

"Lucid"

"What?"

"Lucid, I had that song in my head and I promised I was going to sing it to you one day" he turned to look at her "Maybe now's the time?"

"Please" she watched him get up and grab his guitar "That thing goes everywhere with you, are you sure you don't want to sing for a living?"

"No I don't" he laughed "But I want to sing to you, whenever I want" he sat back on the bed and started strumming "_**Baby I got honeys all around me, but they just don't buzz like you, ain't it kind of funny when you found me I was already lost in you..."**_ he smiled for sitting there singing to his soon to be wife _**"You don't give your love to just anybody, cause every body wants a little taste"**_ he laughed at their situation right now **_"But you know that I ain't just anybody, so let me put your body in it's place"_** he sat watching her getting closer to him **_"You're like a dream baby, and you're coming in clear as day they call you lucid, your like a mind game, and I want to know how to play not scared of losing, you make me lose it, I'll loose it on ya..." _**

"You're cheating babe" she hummed at him her face as close to his as she could get

"I think you're cheating, I'm singing" he laughed as she pushing him backwards onto the bed "What about this tradition thing?" he asked still laughing

"I won't tell if you won't" she giggled "Plus I can see you're dying for a little taste" she chuckled as she climbed on top of him "This one doesn't count" she told him before her lips covered his

**One Year Anniversary**

**Saturday **

**Breakfast **

"We're getting married today" Mercy jumped on Sam telling him

"Hey" he stopped her bouncing on him "This is so unfair first thing in the morning, play nice"

"I am" she giggled

"I need to get up" he jumped out the bed, she laughed at him standing to attention

"Don't get doing anything I can't see" she shouted after him

"Come watch" he shouted back before she heard water hitting the pan "Did Mom say the keepsakes had arrived yet?" he came out the bathroom asking

"Finally" Mercy laughed

"What?" he stopped walking to ask

"Your minds on the damn wedding"

"It's always been on the wedding, I'm just not good at colours and stuff"

"I'd add organising, making decisions, keeping appointments..."

"Okay you did a bit more than me, but hey..." he opened his arms out at her "I turned up" he walked towards the bed

"You did" she laughed crawling towards him "Morning" she kissed his lips lightly

"Finally" he rolled his eyes at her "Morning" he kissed her back "We're getting married today" he hugged her "I can't wait"

"Me neither" her arms resting around his neck

"So did she, Mom I mean?"

"I never asked, but they must of come otherwise we'd have heard noise by now"

"I guess"

"Come on let's get dressed and go tell our unsuspecting guests" he pulled her up to find their way to the bathroom, thirty minutes later they were on their way down to see the guests

"Dragons, Elephants and butterflies all fighting for attention" she grabbed his hand linking their fingers

"Ditto, but we're the dream team" he smiled bending to kiss her lips

"Dream team" she opened her eyes after his kiss smiling

"Morning" Mercy walked into the near full dining room still smiling

"Morning" Sam echoed behind her, laughing as everyone responded together "We have a great day planned" he told them all while Dwight stood clapping his hands laughing "I can't contain myself anymore" he announced "Is anyone missing?" a few names were called but for the missing three they decided to go ahead anyway

"So we want everyone to know we got engaged about four months ago" Mercy told everyone, watching them all looking around as if they were confirming with each other what they thought this was all about

"Yeah" Sam laughed looking around at the happy faces

"But that's not all" Mercy quietened them down saying

"You're pregnant?" Matt asked standing up in shock, Glen, Thomas and Josiah all stood up too, ready for battle for their little sister

"No" Mercy laughed at them waving them to sit down "You guys are so ratchet"

"It's been a year today since we met and we've had a whirlwind of a time, done a hell of a lot of firsts together, and want to do a lot of lasts with each other too" Sam smiled squeezing Mercy's hand again "But there is one first we want to keep celebrating over an over again and that's our wedding day" he squeezed her hand "Dragons" he whispered in her ear

"Butterflies" she smiled up at him "Which is today in about three hours time" Mercy smiled

"Prank right?" Thomas asked laughing

"I thought you guys would have guessed with the costumes yesterday" Dwight stood up telling them

"You know I thought about it" Stevie laughed

"So" Joe turned to look at the family sitting around the room "Lets finish breakfast, go do what you have to, but everyone get back here in three hours" Sam and Mercy breathing at finally getting it out

Breakfast went fast, they sat taking in the kind words, jibes from her brothers and fuss from all the women before Anne set everything in motion, people literally scattered as she announced where the hair dressers, barbers, nail and make up artists could be found, everyone that was eligible grabbing a glass of pink champagne on their way out

"Mercy" Santana called, her hand movement letting her know she needed for her to get to her

"I have to go, see you in three hours" Mercy leaned up and kissed Sam quickly before getting up

"Hey" he called after her

"Yeah?" she turned asking, her face telling him she was thinking the worst

"Next time we see each other we'll be at the alter" he smiled getting up to kiss her again "And you'll be Mrs Evans"

"Dream Team" she grinned

"Dream team" he smiled letting her go and watching her walk away with the girls

"Are you watching me walk away Sam Evans" she looked over her shoulder at him, a smirk on her face **_"And I remember when I used to make you smile_**  
**_ I remember when you used to come around" _**came to her head as he gave her his want some of that smile

"Damn straight" he laughed

**Mercy **

Santana and Bree; the seamstresses of the crew, had taken every free minute to get her the perfect wedding dress made, Jane had visited an obscene amount of shops looking for the perfect shoes, Mercy, Anne and her Mom had met up regularly and sat in the five top hairdressers in LA trying to find the perfect do for her day, Mercy, also the make up artist, insisted on doing her own thing on the day

Sam had picked the rings, the two Dad's had met up about two months ago to get the suits tailored, and met up regularly after that, the music, venue and transport for the entire family took nearly the entire three months to organise.

The Mom's had paid and sourced the caterers, even though Sam and Mercy had been specific about the menu, the Mom's had managed the seating, dealt with the flowers and the Minister, everything was in hand, while Sam and Mercy were popping in and out for all final decisions,

"Which song did you pick?" Santana asked as they stood checking her dress ready for the finished article

"We decided we didn't want one, I don't want anything to do with my career to be a part of our lives, not like that anyway" Mercy told her "We agreed simple anyway"

"And having a song is complicated?" Bree asked

"I'm sure that's what she just said" Jane told them puzzled that they heard something else in Mercy's response

"That's what I love about you Jane, attention to detail" Mercy smiled at her "Except in your place of course" she laughed "You know I don't know if I've ever told you girls how important you are to me, aside of Stacey; who's going to be my real sister, I've never had sisters, but you guys are as close to what I'd ever imagined sisters to be like"

"Mercy" Jane went in first for a hug closely followed by everyone else

"Come on stop crying and get dressed" Cherry walked into the room with Anne following closely behind her "You can cry tomorrow when that pain hits"

"Pain?" Mercy rolled her eyes, at her Mom's dirty thought, trying to look like an innocent

They went about getting ready with haste, they'd spent so long on hair and talking everything seemed rushed as they raced against time to be on time

With Mercy's 50 plus family members and Sam's 9, the girls and Arthur and Edith, it was going to be a small family affair, the hotel had 40 rooms and could sleep around 100 people in total so there was plenty of room, they'd rented the entire hotel for the weekend. There was a well stocked bar with minibars in most rooms, lots of quiet intimate corners to sit in, soft music wherever you went in the building excluding the bedrooms and staff quarters that were being used by the cooks, band and organiser to keep them out of sight until the announcement had been made, there was nothing to need.

Those people were busying themselves now setting up the ceremony venue and getting the hall ready for the reception. They'd chosen purple and white for their wedding colours so Mercy's dress of course was pure white satin, not quite touching the floor, she hated the thought of all the hard work that had gone into it being ruined on the first wear. It wrapped itself around her body kicking out a bit like an A line skirt at the hips, plain but exquisite at the same time, her vail was simple, with diamonds dotted around the edge and her satin shoes, after the long search were comfortable and the exact same colour as her dress. The three Bridesmaids; Santana, Jane and Bree all dressed in identical knee length, body hugging, sleeveless purple dresses held up by a neck band and matching shoes with simple heart necklaces, the attention to detail was impressive

**Sam**

Everyone was running around trying to get ready, make up and stuff wasn't something they usually bothered about but Anne had dropped that the papers might be there and the fact that they had professionals there, lead everyone to believe it to be true, so there was no way they were getting caught short or showing the couple up, not today

The Dad's and Sam were in deep purple suits with white shirts and purple silk puff ties, shoes that glistened purple and black on movement, Stevie hadn't seen his suit until he returned to his room, but he was more than chuffed to be his big brother's best man

"How did she get that chain around your neck?" Joshua asked laughing as they stood taking pre-wedding pictures

"I sang to her" Sam smiled "She didn't even get it I don't think, she left the room and then came running back"

"Room?" Josh asked, shocked Sam was stood there telling him he'd slept with their sister

"The dressing room, she was just about to go do a show, I waded in, sung her a song and got myself a yes" he laughed

"So romantic" Thomas chocked laughing with Stevie at their gagging action

"Leave us alone" Sam told him

"He's getting brave already and she ain't even his yet, you do know we could stop this at any second?" Matt told him

"You do know you'd have a job on your hands?" Sam asked him laughing "I need a favour" he told them, leaning forward to let them in on it "Cool?" he jumped out the chair checking his cut

"Cool" Joshua smiled

"You ready?" Glen asked laughing

"I'm ready" Sam told him shaking his brother-in-laws to be hands as he passed "Let's do this" he grabbed his brothers shoulder and walked off with him

**The Wedding**

"Ready?" Mercy turned to ask her wedding party, having taken all the pictures she needed

"I..."

"...You said it all Mom" Mercy laughed, they'd shed bucket loads of tears over the months, the cake was booked there were tears, the flowers were agreed there were tears and so on, each event backed up by a long conversation about keeping the mother daughter relationship alive, like it was ever going to die, she'd always need her Mom

"I love you" Chery told her before Anne led her out the room

"Come on" Santana grabbed Mercy's bouquet

"Oh you guys have to go down first" Mercy told them "To the dining room, and don't forget the papers are here" she watched them move off all stopping to look back at her

"You look beautiful" Bree smiled, as the others nodded in agreement

Mercy stood smiling at her friends compliments "I'm so excited" she shook nervously shaking her hands for a second "Just give my a few minutes"

"We'll give you five" Jane replied as she watched them leave the room to get downstairs to signal that the wedding was about to start

Mercy sat on the chair at her dresser, she hadn't even felt so much as a shudder until now, this shit was serious, she was about to agree to share her life with one person for the rest of it, in front of God and all her damn family, and until now she'd never thought to ask herself if this was what she really wanted. she looked at herself in the mirror "Who is this bitch?" she asked herself "You've not even known this guy for a fucking year you're jumping into marriage, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Sweetheart" her Dad's head popped around the door startling her

"Daddy" she smiled looking at him

"Jitters I recognise them" he laughed walking into her room "It's natural" he grabbed her hand as he sat next to her "Do yo love him?"

"Yes"

"Do you think he loves you?"

"I know he does"

"Then that's all you need to know"

The ceremony was taking place a short walk away from the hotel, they'd agreed for everyone to walk down to the big willow tree where chairs were lined up making an isle for the bride to walk down, the chairs pointing towards the cliff edge. A decorated arch for the bride and groom looking out at the pine trees in the distance a shimmering lake beyond them and captivating snowy mountains in the distance, it was breathtaking. Sam and Stevie were already there when the rest of the family got there, the seats were filled, the music started and everyone looked round awaiting the arrival of the bride. The bridal party came down the Isle Santana with Matt, Bree with Thomas and Jane with Joshua all walking in silence turning to the crowd as the music started

Sam looked on smiling his eyes trying to convince everyone he really didn't know what was happening. Mercy finally made her entrance shaking her head at him telling him she didn't know the music was going to happen, he smiled at her **_"Love don't say much, but you can move a mountain with a kiss, just one kiss, **_I remember the first time that we touched, your hands would be the last I'd ever miss, how could I resist yeah..." _**_**he sang at her look telling him he'd foiled her but she loved it **__**"Drunk off your spirit I drink a case of you there ain't no limit I'll go to space for you, oh, I go harder than you could ever know yeah, Oh I ain't scared of getting older no no, no, oh I'm just scared of never knowing what could be..." **__**

"You" she tapped him as she got to him "You're going to make me ruin my make up"

_**"S**__**o say yes, I been bless to get this far, so say yes, swear on my Mama and the stars girl I promise protection if I'm your selection say yes, oh..."**_ he sang a laugh in his voice

Her head was turned at her brothers singing, this had been one of her fairy tale endings, haering them singing at her wedding, she'd envisaged a church song but right now, Sam's song was perfect

_**Matt: **My stubborn walls you break them down easy with your words, even your whispers_

_**Glen: **And there ain't no scale of what your worth to me, nowhere on this earth I'd rather be than here with you_

_**Thomas & Joshua: **__Drunk off your spirit I drink a case of you girl there ain't no limit I'll go to space for you, oh, I go harder than you could ever know yeah_

_**All: **So say yes, I been bless to get this far, so say yes, swear on mama and the stars girl I promise protection if I'm your selection say yes oh... _**'Say Yes' by August Rigo **

There was a minute when she dwelled on them but quickly she was totally focused on her man, everything else needn't have been there, everyone was smiling or crying at the romance of it all, Anne the hardest, she looked up at the heavens, mouthing a thank you to her still, very personal God

_**"...Say yes"**_ he told her

"Yes" she smiled

"Joe" Cherry whispered through clenched teeth "Come here" he quickly turned and left the couple to it, those that saw it smiling, as Cherry's face immediately went back to wedding mode

"You thought we weren't going to have our song" his whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck

"You wrote this for us?" she looked at her brothers finishing off

"For you" he smiled hugging her "Seriously holding down a boner right now" he whispered making her giggle as he pulled her away from him slightly "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" she grinned "Butterflies"

"Dragons" he laughed

"Dream team" they both said making each other laugh again, before thanking their brothers at the end of the song and turning to the Minister

Sam remembered her Dad jumping up and handing her over, he even saw the Minister talking at them for a while, he remembered a zone of silence around them as they stared at each other, there was nobody else there, they were alone, he asked questions she answered, she asked questions he answered and the suddenly the noise entered the room again as everyone cheered "We did it?" Mercy looked at him asking, apparent she was on the same cloud he was on

"We..." he looked at the minister for confirmation, smiling with him as he heard maybe the first words of the ceremony

"You may kiss your bride" the Minister repeated

"We did it" he pulled her to him and kissed her confirming their commitment

The official ceremony was over, the congratulations had been said all that was out the way and they were about to start the real celebrations, the dining room had been discarded of its long tables and in their places were five round tables seating around 12 people each and a oblong table at the front obviously seating the bride groom and their parents. Each chair named, everyone went about finding their seats taking note of the magnificent light and flower centrepieces on each table, identical but personal. At the two sides of the bridal table identical presentations on the floor reaching high into the rafters of the old world building, giving a feeling of intimacy

The space was well thought out a picture booth available to everyone, a section for the children with two Nanny's for supervision so everyone could take in the festivities of the day, there was music in another corner, which was playing softly in the background and no doubt the dancefloor assigned to it would be full a little later and seating for those that preferred to people watch or just drink themselves into a blubbering mess, weddings didn't happen that often for them, they could allow some hair being let down, expected it even.

Of course Dwight insisted that the speeches happen before dinner as everyone needed to listen to what he had to say, Sam and Mercy looked at each other and decided to let it ride, the man was excited for them

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Dwight knocked his glass getting the attention he needed "It gives me great joy and honour to see the smiling faces of so many people who love and cherish my son and our entire family. Back in the 1990s, when Sam was born, we were the happiest parents on earth, very determined to be one of the greatest parents ever, we'd both spend, most of our waking hours playing with him, wondering what life had in store for him, of course we didn't know" he laughed "We saw him struggle at school with stuff that parents can't do for their children, you know, and for us that was hard" he sniffed "It's tearing me up remembering" he laughed nervously for the threat of tears "But he turned into this happy, loyal compassionate, responsible young man we see before us today, I'm proud of him and of us" he looked down at Anne grabbing her hand "There's nothing more heart pleasing than seeing our child surpass all your expectations" he wiped his nose and sniffed "Then he met Mercy, she was like the light we'd missed seeing in Sam, he was always our light as a boy, maybe we'd forgotten that with life you know, but that's what she brought to his life again that light we never realised was missing but it shines so bright in both of them" he looked at them as he spoke "Don't ever let that go out" his voice warning "Mercy thank you for finding the light in our boy, welcome to our family" he laughed with relief "I had some funny stuff to say but somehow I needed to just say that so "Cheers to Sam and Mercy Evans" he held his glass up

"Thank you" Sam mouthed, he'd never seen his Dad emotional before or even heard him talk without cracking a joke this was some serious shit for him

"I guess it's my turn" Joe stood up smiling "Unlike Dwight I love an audience, so the jokes and wise cracks are coming" he told everyone, most rolling their eyes at his inappropriate self coming out at this time, nearly everyone was used to it, but there was always a time and a place, which Joe just didn't get

"Keep it PC Joe, children around" Cherry told him, she was about the only one that could tame him

"To be honest, I've been a nervous wreck ever since I found out my daughter was getting married, and this worsened tenfold when I discovered the man she was marrying was... taller than me, I know what you all thought I was going to say" he laughed. "This is one of the proudest moments of my entire life, and I couldn't be happier for Sam and Mercy congratulations to you both"

"What a ceremony" he laughed as everyone clapped in agreement "Almost the whole congregation was in tears, although I'd guess that may have been hay fever caused by Cherry's over-zealous ordering of flowers" he looked at his wife smiling "I feel it's my duty as the father of the bride, to pass on some of my worldly advice to these two" he looked down at his daughter and new son-in-law. "The first thing I would say to you Sam is don't do it" he waved his finger at Sam laughing "But I guess that advice is a little late, so I can only give my time learned advise, and that is that the most important thing in your marriage to my daughter, as someone who knows her" he laughed "Is going to be knowing how to interpret her version of the word compromise" her brothers clapping loudly in agreement with their Dad "If Mercy wants you to watch a chick-flick but you're set on the game, compromise and watch the chick flick, if she says she'd rather go shopping than go on a dirty weekend in Vegas, meet her halfway and go shopping, it's all about compromises, learn that and you guys will be fine" he laughed with the crowd "Oh and always remember she has four brothers who don't like to see her unhappy, hence her version of compromise" he laughed

"Daddy" Mercy cut her eye at him

"He knows I'm joking sweet, please everyone stand and raise your glasses to Sam and Mercy Jones, I mean Evans, see I can compromise" he smiled down at them "I love you guys"

Dinner was all the dishes of their very first date, the bar was free and everyone quickly established invisible tabs with straws attached. There were speeches from their brother's, sisters, Grandparents and the other members of Majestic before Sam stood up and hit his glass with a fork to get everyone's attention

"Hi Everyone" he shouted over them "I'm not a great talker, the Sam Evans I knew actually hates this stuff, suits, ties, attention, anyone who knows me knows that about me" he laughed "And I've been sitting here today thinking about me before you" he looked at Mercy "And how this all came about, those memories we talked about earlier" he laughed "I'd never seen myself approaching a girl, that hadn't been me for a long while, but she came right out and asked me out" he smiled at her "Our second date saw me in the most uncomfortable situation, I had to meet all these important people, I went to my first night club with her she didn't even know it was my first time, before her I wasn't that man, and all I can say is today I stand here that man, because of who she makes me, she's the love of my life, I don't need to be scared about that because it's a fact. What I was before her is no longer there, I just realised this today would you believe, but she's made me into her husband, the man you see standing here today, the man she wanted for herself and for that.. I thank you" he bent down and kissed her "Ladies and Gentlemen, to my wife Mercy Evans" he held his hand out for her to grab and stand up

"Thank you, I need to tell you about who I was before you one day" she whispered to him "Don't ever stop surprising me will you?"

"Never" he kissed her quickly and let her go to shake her brothers hands

"One last thing" Mercy nodded to the waiters to bring out the presents "A special present for you all from us" she smiled as the porcelain cups were handed out to every guest, in memory of their first date when they sat in that little dessert shop with Arthur and Edith eating that beautiful dessert they'd just eaten, the adults even had Mocha Java from Maggie's own stores "Oh" she held her finger up getting attention "Thank you all for sharing our first date with us all over again" she laughed at the puzzled faces

It was nearing dark by the time the cake was cut, the bouquet was thrown and the first dance had taken place, they danced to their wedding song, this time Mercy and Sam sang to each other while everyone danced around singing to their other halves, for them, like everyone else it seemed, no one else was in the room, but after that everyone was ready for the night the dancing kicked in as soon as the live band got rowdy.

Sam was busy listening to the man talk going on, everyone had their words of wisdom to pass over, he was rolling his eyes, laughing, frowning and every now and again responding to their sure fail ideas "Mercy and I will be fine" he laughed at Glen telling him about some game he let her win because she was about to burst a vessel when she was 10 years old.

Mercy was sat with the women hearing something familiar, only their conversation was more geared towards the bedroom, they were sat telling her about their first night, how it came about, their love becoming strong and all that rot, she didn't have the heart to break her Mom's already bursting heart and tell them they'd done the nasty months ago and the man was actually looking forward to his promised starter "We'll be fine" she laughed squeezing her Mom's hand

They seemed to look at each other at the same time and smiled "Excuse me" Sam told the men getting up to go get his wife

"Excuse me" Mercy told the women getting up at seeing him on the move

_**"Baby I don't mean to be neurotic, only happens when you're around, It's just something bout you that's narcotic and your loving it calms me down..." **_he sang to her smiling "Is it working?" he laughed

"I have dragons" she giggled

"Lets go" he grabbed her hand and moved off towards the door

"Where?" Mercy looked back at the watching women, he was making this so damn obvious

"To officially fuck like rabbits Mrs Evans, starter" he told her as the crowd cheered

"They think we're virgins" she laughed hugging into him **_"I remember every time I had a frown, you'd hold me until the stars came out and the sun went down" _**she hummed smiling, she'd finally got her forever


	7. Chapter 7

**Me Without You**

**Mercy's song: 'Marry Me' by Mahalia **

**Two Weeks Later **

The wedding was over the marriage was more than sealed, in fact every corner of their hotel room had been christened before they moved on to the villa in Cayman Islands for a full week, then they had to get back to work. The tabloids had been going crazy with the few pictures they'd authorised to be sent out of the wedding, and now they'd bumped into a few more reporters on the way home, everyone seemed to be in a spin about their life. There were questions about where they were going to live, who was giving up what, what fame might do to their relationship, all sorts of eventualities that they hadn't had time to think about. They'd stayed off in LA for her to get some final things sorted on the album, plus Sam didn't want it to end so he'd taken extra days to be with her, he actually enjoyed being around the studio and not getting up at 4am to sort the café out, but he knew that was short lived he had to return home, so on day three they sat in the airport trying to say goodbye

"So home" he looked at her with puppy eyes

"I was thinking to move to your neck of the woods" she rubbed his cheek as she spoke

"Why?"

"Because you're more stable than me, your parents need the help, and it's what you really want to do, I know it is Evans, so don't even pretend with me" she waved her finger at him, smiling

"I do want to be near my parents, but if that's not what you want we can work something out"

"I want to be where you are" she giggled

"I want you to miss me" he pulled her along the bench to sit on his lap

"I miss you already I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "I mean it we live by your parents, but our own house"

"Fine, I'll sort it"

"Make sure you miss me?" she smiled up at his fretting face "You can trust me" her eyes concentrating on his face, trying to read his thoughts, watching his eyes close **_"_Close your eyes and walk quietly, it's alright, you can put your trust in me_**..."** _**she thought the words at his sad face

"Of course I trust you, why wouldn't I" he rolled his eyes and opened them at her "Kiss me" he looked into her eyes, smiling as she slowly raked his hair off his face before grabbing it in her fist and pulling him to her

"God I miss you" she leaned in and kissed him, it was so passionate he wanted to lift her onto him and take things into a bedroom, he pulled her into him and let out a moan at the feeling "Can you feel how much I'm going to miss you" she pressed herself against his chest, all he could so was grunt, all his attention was set on not acting on what she was flinging at him just now "I could straggle you right now and fuck the balls off you" she whispered in his ear

"You never play fair" he pulled away from her smiling

"We never play fair" she told him "You got those eyes on me, that mouth begging, that dick inside me filling me up, that's what's not fair Evans" she rubbed herself against him as she spoke

"Says she wrapping that wet pussy around my dick right now" he laughed

"Sam, Mercy" they heard pulling away from each other at the familiar voice

"Joe" Sam smiled at the friend they hadn't seen for a while

"Sorry I didn't make it to the wedding, I didn't think it was right, I agreed distance between Jane and I"

"That's fine we understand" Mercy brushed her hair back as she sat back on the bench

"How is Jane... Bree and Santana?" he asked

"They're all fine, doing their own thing as agreed, and yourself?" Sam asked

"I'm on my way to DC, I have a part in a play up there, onwards and upwards as they say"

"Which play?" Mercy asked

"It's a modern day Romeo and Juliet comedy, musical type thing" he smiled as Mercy finally got up to hug him

"Isn't..."

"Good luck with that" Mercy looked back at Sam, her eyes telling him not to speak

"That's me" Joe smiled as the voice over the tannoy called for boarding his flight "Say hi to everyone for me, and good luck with the album" he hugged Mercy as Sam got up to bump fists with him

"Good luck with the play" Sam called after him "That is where Jane is isn't it?" he asked when Joe was far enough away from them

"Yeah but we can't be anything to do with that, I didn't want to build his hopes up for nothing, I think she's seeing someone else"

"You never told me that"

"She's my girl, I don't have to tell you that" she laughed

"I guess" Sam smiled grabbing her hand "I guess I better go through too"

"Is our honeymoon really over?" she wrapped her arms around his waist asking

"Honeymoon is, but our life together is just starting" he put his arm across her shoulder "I miss you already" he grabbed his bag and started walking towards the gate "I guess this is it" he stood at the gate looking down the corridor at people getting checked "Three weeks" he smiled. she wasn't speaking which usually meant she was upset and it was time to just say it "Bye babe" he looked down at her wet face

"Bye" her bottom lip trembling as he pulled away from her, kissing her forehead _**"We won't go too far, I swear, but it'll be a day to remember, I swear..." **_humming in her head as she watched him walk away

"Make us a song" he turned to remind her before walking away, he didn't look back, he didn't want her to see he was crying harder than her, this time parting was way past hard

"I'm working on it" she called after him

The minor stuff was over for Majestic now, the group were officially taking a break, and trying their hand at being solo, she didn't know it at first but things were about to start getting busy, those first weeks were all about meeting people, finding a niche, getting a look that separated her from Majestic and creating her unique sound. There was something different about hearing just your voice on a record and not having others to back up short falls and automatically fill in gaps, it was stress, that was the only words she could find to describe her feelings right now. She was speaking to Sam every day in some form, while he busied himself with the family business and looking at properties, which he didn't seem to want to talk about very much, but she put that down to being busy and missing each other.

**Three Weeks Later **

"This is strange" Mercy climbed on his bed giggling quietly

"Too strange, you're the first girl ever to be up in here with me" he sat on his bed telling her "You know how Mom is"

"I love this picture of you, you're cute in it" she laughed looking at his school photo pinned on the wall

"That wasn't a good time for me" he looked up at the picture, memories flooding back

"I remember your Dad saying at the wedding" she leaned back to sit on her feet, pulled the picture off the wall and hugged him into her "This is my husband" she told him holding the picture in front of him "Who I love and I'm shocked as shit because he loves me back" she kissed his neck "And there was a reason for this" she pointed at the picture of the spotty faced guy in front of them "You wouldn't have looked twice at me if you'd got other girls running around your dick" she giggled

"I beg to differ" he turned to look at her

"Don't even pretend Evans" she kissed his nose laughing

"I was never supposed to know I could do anything but rub one out until I set eyes on you, believe" he laughed "So this" he looked into her eyes "Was meant to happen"

"We were meant to happen" she giggled "So every time you see this picture smile, like I will, because it brought us together.. and that's why it's cute"

"Please tell me we're not going to christen this room with my parents asleep next door" he watched her hand wonder down his chest

"The only way you're gonna get out of it is if you go down on me" she bit his ear as she spoke "It's been three weeks"

"I know" he turned to pull her across him she moved willingly to follow her arm, their eyes locked as she moved, she was straggling him by the time he leaned forward and kissed her "I love you Mrs Evans"

"Show me Mr Evans" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, he lay down and pulled her up his chest until she was straggling his chest instead of his hips, smiling as he shuffling her up so that her satin panties were hitting his chin. His hands wrapped around her thighs as she sat above him looking down, at that smile on his face as his chin moved her panties out the way his rough stubble brushing against her hair, he closed his eyes as he breathed in the sweet smell of coco butter and Mercy. his hand came up to move the offending string out the way as he kissed her lips his tongue parting them demanding the gasp she let out at his touch

Her head went back at his action, she wanted to move to his rhythm but his hand restricted her, he was going to do this at his own pace, if he let it go too fast she'd be demanding sex, they were both loud as it was, and the walls were like cardboard, as a child he'd heard his parents often enough to know that. "You're still a sweet piece of ass" he smiled up at her

"You know that" she gasped impatiently at the gap in his strokes

"Fuck it" he hissed as she semi spurted in his mouth flipping her onto the bed and pulling her legs to the edge of it, his trousers were undone in seconds, he was thirsty, he was inside her before she could get her bearings and gasped loudly as he filled her, he quickly grabbed her sock and stuck it in her mouth, ignoring his own moans

"Smmm" she sounded rather than said with the sock in her mouth, grabbing his mouth trying to quieten him "Mmm" she told him, smiling at the command falling on deaf ears, she looked around found her sock and stuffed them in his mouth and covered it again with her hand, he wasn't even paying any mind to what she was doing he was lost in the moment

"Babe" he hissed, spitting her sock out his mouth, the sound of his voice telling her he was near ready, he stopped to push the pillows under her hips holding her up to meet his hips, his right hand rubbed her button so fast she jerked involuntarily at his touch, his left hand holding her down on him tight as they both pumped through their orgasm, their eyes locked on each other, he eventually pulled out and flicked her button once smiling at the jolt it brought to her body, while he took the sock out her mouth

"God I love you Mr Evans" she pulled him down to lay on her

"We're not going to the bathroom" he told her "My parents will know something's been going on"

"I'm a mess" she looked at what he'd shoved in her mouth

"Suck it up till the morning"

"Sorry, I need to have a wash" she got up pulled her nightie down and left for the bedroom _**"W**_e won't have any serious talks or arguments, I swear, we won't have any too long walks or aching legs, I swear..." she sang as she washed, Sam rolling his eyes at her obvious the whole house could hear, she came back some five minutes later with a soapy flannel, he lay there while she cleaned him up

"Thanks for doing that as quietly as you could" his voice dripping with sarcasm

"You're welcome" she said even louder

"I'll thank you for that tomorrow" he pulled her up to lay in his arms, she rested her head on his chest she drifted into sleep

**The Next Day**

"I have a few properties for us to view later this afternoon" he told her as they lay in bed tired, they'd got up at 4am to get the café ready and the afternoon was theirs, which they'd started with finishing off that thank you he'd promised from last night, the twins were at school, his parents were in the busy café, they had the place to themselves. "Come on lets get dressed"

"Do we have to?" she tried to hold him down

"The quicker we get our own place the better" he told her waiting for her to let him go

"I know but do we have to?"

"Yes come on" he pushed her off him and got up laughing at her repeating the word 'Compromise' like he needed a reminder "That's for your brothers, I think our word needs to be conform" he pulled her up telling her

They eventually got dressed and made it out the house in less than an hour, a new record for them, jumping in Sam's car they made their way across from Scottsdale to Phoenix, he'd chosen a town residence to make it easier for Mercy to commute to and from the airport while he was fine with the 18 minute drive each way for work. They were looking at two houses and a top floor pent house apartment and lastly the ground floor apartment in a two story house

"No" Mercy stood outside the ground floor apartment refusing to look inside

"You haven't even seen inside yet, it's a great apartment"

"There's no conforming, no compromise, no consideration, no"

"Is this baby Mercy coming out?" he stood laughing at her tantrum

"No" she laughed "I just refuse to live in a ground floor apartment under a... what the fuck is that?" she looked up at the flat above

"It's a flat, give me one good reason why?"

"Can we please go see the house first?" her eyes trying to lure him as she spoke

"Okay, but we're coming back to this one" he warned, calling the estate agent to re-arrange the viewing order, he wasn't about to give up at the first hurdle, he had a plan. First stop the house, it was the pokiest of places, with no room at all to house a cat much less swing one around in it. Second stop was the pent house, it didn't have anything as luxurious as her bedroom back in LA, he knew she wouldn't go for it, and smiled at her negative response to the asking price. The third stop was a house that was so secluded all that sung around there was birds all day long, cows passing by the front door and sheep eating in the back field, it wasn't even safe to drive on the rocks to get to it

"No" Mercy screamed as they went over a rock that resulted in her head banging into the roof of the car "Turn around"

"It's just up here" he laughed

"Sam seriously, I mean it, turn around" she looked at him not a smile on her face

"Okay" he laughed inside, turning the car around to make the rough ride back "That was a nice house too" he looked in his rear view mirror as they left the small plot of land "So I guess we still need to see the ground floor apartment"

"You planned this didn't you?" she slapped his arm lightly, annoyed but laughing "Didn't you?" she dug his ribs making him laugh

"We'll see" he smirked, their conversation all the way back to central Phoenix filled with planning "Okay" he stopped the car outside her dreaded house "You'll be pleasantly surprised" he jumped out to let her out and grabbed her hand to view the two story house "Picture this" he walked up to the front of the house "Our own drive" he walked her up the grassy path to a very old wooden door "Brand new doors and windows" he opened the door revealing a good sized hall with doors off it, with a squint of the eye it could look like a miniature version of her family home without the stairs "Massive kitchen" he opened the door to reveal just that "Dining room" he walked her through "This is the living room" he showed her "And on the other side of the hall three really big bedrooms" he smiled "But this is the deal breaker" he walked an unimpressed Mercy through the house excitedly "Bam" he opened the door revealing a messy pool, with some sort of hut along side it, looked like it could have been a sauna room or something of the sort and a dirty hot tub with ample patio space and a small garden area "This comes with the ground floor apartment"

"Sam" her voice sounding like she wanted to cry "So much work to do"

"I'm prepared for that, all you need to say is yes"

She could tell his heart was already set on this place, she could actually see the potential in the place "So much work" she shook her head "How much?"

"$55" he stood waiting for her reaction "We can get more than triple the amount for it, if we sell once I've done all the work"

"I..."

"Just think about it" he stopped her talking "Have a walk around, see it through my eyes, and have a think" he let her hand go so she could move around freely, he really needed her to buy into this, it ticked every box for him, plus if she said yes there was something about it he'd need to tell her, he stood making plans for the place, smiling when she came back in the room with a grin on her face "So?"

"I can see what you see" she walked slowly towards him "But..." she giggled at him rolling his eyes at her "I want a music room"

"Done" he laughed grabbing hold of her for a hug

"And" she pulled away from him "Once it's our home I don't want to sell it"

"I'll let you into a secret" he grabbed her hands excited "This was my Grandparents Evans' first home"

"Why did they move?"

"Grandpa got married again and he just didn't feel right bringing his new wife here"

"That's sweet" she snuggled into him "So we have a new home?"

"And a new song by the sounds of it, we can go sign some stuff today, and in a weeks time we could be in"

"I can't see us being in here within a week" she looked around the empty place in need of some TLC as well as paint, wood and furniture

"You know what I mean" he laughed lifting her off her feet with excitement

"Okay" she giggled excited for their new venture "Let's go get this signed for"

They went off to do all the necessary legal stuff to obtain their new home, Sam was right, within the week they had the keys, and they'd started getting drawings done, permissions for extensions, measuring, choosing and buying materials as well as getting contractors quotes, it got busy. It went fast and before they knew it Mercy's three weeks holiday was up and she was back at work, Sam was left to put all their ideas into action, monitor the modernisation, install the kitchen, paint all the rooms and still hold down a full time job at the café, they'd given themselves a year.

His days were full and the nights were lonely enough for him to get on with the job at hand, Mercy was making her way around Gambia, Canada, England and Morocco so her days were sometimes his mornings and that interfered with his morning routine but there was no other option so he hooked his phone on his shirt and carried on his conversation with his wife while he worked. In most instances that meant there wasn't any privacy, but it was what it was, so for four months that's how they lived, while he sent pictures of doors, bedframes and stair railings, she sent recordings of new songs, they were both busy getting their lives together and apart off the ground.

**1 Year Anniversary **

"I just booked into the hotel" Mercy told him as they spoke over the phone "I wish I could come home"

"It's fine we've got many more anniversaries to celebrate" Sam assured her, she was upset that she'd been billed to appear on the Carmen Show in Washington on their first anniversary, she couldn't get out of it as much as she'd tried, plus she needed the publicity for her new album "You'll be home next week"

"But everyone's there celebrating tonight"

"We'll plan another party"

"Stop trying to make this better, I'm pissed"

"What about a private party when you get back?"

"That's a given" she laughed

"I mean a real private party, try something new"

"Excited dragons" she giggled

"You're such a freaky..."

"...Bitch I know" she laughed "You made me this way"

"I love you that way" he laughed "Got to go Mom's around"

What she didn't know was that Sam was making his way to Washington as they spoke, the family weren't on their way to their unfinished home, they were in their own homes ready to watch the surprise reunion on the show. He made an appearance just as Carmen mentioned it was their one year anniversary and Mercy was about to get all soppy about not being with her husband, she was so surprised she cried in his chest forgetting about the cameras

"Did you know he was going to do this?" she asked Carmen, still clinging to him

"I knew there was going to be some sort of surprise" Carmen nodded "But..." she smiled at Sam

"She didn't know it was me" he told his wife

"Please have a seat" Carmen pointed at the seat, asking Mercy a few more questions before the show finished, the show got some ratings for the reunion happening and they got their night together.

"Paper" he smiled sitting on the bed in their hotel room, handing her a bag with something in it. He handed her an album with step by step pictures of the refurbishment at different stages, she'd missed so much of it that was the only way he could think of her getting to have some part of things.

"Thank you" she kissed him getting up to fetch something from her case "Paper" she smiled handing him the piece she'd had done in Cosmopolitan framed with a picture they'd taken, there was a private joke going on in that picture that no one would ever know

"Thank you" he giggled at the picture

Santana and Bree called to wish them happy anniversary, Santana had finished her album and was now busy touring trying to get things off the ground, Mercy knew how that went she was further along in the process than Santana but she was still promoting, it all just seemed that much harder alone. They had news too Santana had finally decided to tell her parents she was with Bree and they were ecstatic that they'd actually accepted her decision and seemed cool with it

Jane called ranting about catching up with Joe at the show, they hadn't got back together, they were just friends because she was seeing someone called Jake now. She was excited telling them how her parents had set up a meet with some guy they thought might be a good match for her and she was at least going to try and meet him before she made judgement. She hadn't finished the album yet because her parents really didn't want to see that as her future and they were trying at every avenue to block what she was trying to do

Of course family members called with their well wishes and a promise to come see the house when it was all finished. their night ended with them looking up at the stars from their balcony, sharing memories of where their relationship had come from and where they wanted it to go

"So we're agreed?" Sam turned to her asking

"Yeah but not five, I couldn't do five"

"Maybe two or at the most three" he suggested

"Maybe two" she agreed "When we're ready"

"When we're both ready" he looked at her smiling "I want you to myself for a few years longer"

"That, my fuck buddy, is perfectly fine by me"

"Your mouth's getting filthy" he laughed

"I could think of somewhere else that wants to get filthy right now" she giggled

"Insatiable you" he took her kiss, before they got lost in each other, that night they made sure their first anniversary wasn't one they were going to forget in a hurry

**Three Months Later **

Three months later and they'd more or less finished the house, Sam had developed this stubborn streak wanting to do everything himself, he'd got contractors in for the big stuff like building work, replacing all the windows, laying carpet throughout the whole house, pluming the utilities and Gas appliances but everything else he'd put blood sweat and tears into, he was a perfectionist. Mercy had patiently sat while he'd take a door off several times because it didn't quite swing right or messed with a kitchen handrail because it irritated him when it moved a fraction when he grabbed hold of it, she got a buzz out of him working like that, but a bigger buzz off the celebrations once he'd got it just right. Life was calming down for them a little bit now, the album was out, promoted, sold out and the money was raking in.

She was at home for the holidays, their second Christmas together was a blast, they built snow men, in the mall with fake snow while doing their shopping, spent Christmas Day with her family, making full use of the memories her bedroom brought, before travelling late on the 28th December to get to his parents in time for the family eat up that always took place on New Years Eve.

Dinner was the usual Pig Roast, Salmon and left over Turkey and all the trimmings at the Evans' family home, Grandpa and his wife sitting listening to some old Country music and sharing memories, The twins were on a week long Gaming challenge with their cousins, his Uncle and Aunt along with his parents silently getting drunk on the whiskey his Dad put out for that purpose alone, he loved to watch them when they were intoxicated, it was better than any TV show.

However; he had a wife to entertain and to have a whole month to do it in was a luxury, they were sat in their coats in the café supposedly getting the pudding out the freezer but grabbed a few minutes alone, they only lived 20 minutes away, they could have gone home but Mercy insisted they'd spent four days with her parents so she wasn't going to give them any less just because they lived closer, she'd just plastered ice cream on his chest from the tub they were sharing when they heard a tap at the door

"Who's that?" he jumped up wiping his chest with his top

"Evans" a voice called through the door "Let us in" Sam rolled his eyes he knew who they were and why they wanted access to the café they were messing with girls again and wanted to use his place as some sort of hide out away from their wives and girlfriends

"Listen" Sam opened the door telling them "That can't happen anymore, things have changed"

"Yeah we noticed since you've got that famous bitch on your arm, you think you're better than us"

"I'd thank you to mind your mouth when you talk about my wife, and for the record I've always thought I was better than you guys" he smiled at the fact that he'd found the confidence to say something he'd always wanted to say "So stop banging my door, my café isn't for you to hold up with girls that are not your wives and girlfriends, I suggest you grow up" he slammed the door in Mike's face

"Bravo" Mercy sat clapping his efforts, proud he was making his mark

"Elephants" he laughed as he went towards her "I don't even know where that came from"

"A member of our dream team" she laughed

"Yeah it's your fault, you gave me that shit" he laughed

"What confidence?" she laughed

"Yeah" he leaned down and kissed her "I love you for that"

"No charge" she giggled "Let's bring this dessert upstairs" she grabbed the gloves to take the hot pie out the oven

New year was noisy but well worth it as they finally grabbed their presents, coats and bags and left for home, sighing when they hit their couch and lay taking in everything that had happened over the holidays "What do you say we plan a holiday for next week?" she asked

"What about the café?"

"A weekend then"

"Babe" he moaned, he wanted time with her but she was asking him to disrupt everyone else's life just so they could do what they could do at home "Can we not just lock ourselves away every night here?" he looked around the room, the house had everything they'd ever need if he was being straight about it "Couple bottles of bubbly, some toys and we could make this fun?"

"Toys?" she asked, her attention peeked

That caught your attention" he laughed

"Yeah but we're still doing the weekend" she climbed across him, they sat talked until she fell asleep on his chest, she woke out of her sleep tingling, feeling ready to burst, her body erupted before she knew what was happening "That will teach you to fall asleep on me" his hand left her button

"Fuck Evans" she wiped her mouth unzipped his trousers and put him inside her "It's the middle of the night" she looked around the dark room, while she moved on top of him

"That was actually a punishment" he told her moving to her rhythm

"Yeah I get it" she moaned

"You're getting it alright" he laughed grabbing her hips, needless to say that compromise happened, she got her weekend

**_"So, take my hand, and follow my voice, be quiet as you can, try not to make a noise, and I'll lead your arm, I'll lead you to a nice place to match your nice face and, come on, I've got something important to say so I..." _**she hummed as they lay in bed some time afterwards finally ready to get some sleep 

**2 Years Married**

They'd been up since early morning, left out at 2am to drive to the cotton farm in California for their second anniversary, Mercy wanted to show him some real history about the product, and they'd arrived back home at 2am the next day tired but happy. They'd just about had breakfast when Mercy's phone rang, they raced to get to it, she was on holiday and he was going to cuss out whoever that was invading on their time, she grabbed it first and broke into a smile "Congratulations" she grabbed Sam's shirt as she spoke on the phone "We're coming to see you two as soon as we can" she looked at Sam nodding for his agreement

"What?" he asked not willing to make any commitments without knowing what the hell she was talking about

"Yes" she told whoever was on the phone "Say hi to Jess, Josh and congratulations again" she smiled putting the phone down

"So you want to go see Joshua?"

"And Jess, they're having a baby" she laughed

"I thought he didn't want any?"

"Well everything's changed, for them"

"What did you say it like that for?"

"Like what?" she knew there was a ping of jealously in there, but if he was reacting like this, he wasn't ready to have any conversation about babies so she left it "I'm happy for them" she looked at him "Don't worry we're not ready yet" she quickly kissed him

"So long as you know that" he called after her as she walked away from him

"Lunch?" she flicked her hair off her shoulder looking back at him to ask

"We'll go to the Café

"Oh yeah" she rolled her eyes remembering it was the twins 18th Birthday the next day and of course there were preparations "We need to pick the cars up in the morning don't we?"

"Great, your heads back in the room" he followed her grabbing her round the waist kissing her neck "I know you were thinking about motherhood" he whispered in her ear "I'm trying I swear"

"It's fine" she pulled his head to kiss his forehead "I can wait, not pressure"

"Thanks"

"We're too busy anyway, I've got this album, that sentence sounds like a record on repeat in my life" she laughed "They want me to do a duet with this guy Daniel for my album, I've never sung with a male on my own before,, except you I don't know if I want to, and now another baby in the family"

"Wait what?" Sam stepped back asking

"A baby in the family" she turned to look at him knowing full well she hadn't delivered the sandwich well enough

"Not that the duet" he stepped further back "I thought you said that would never happen?"

"It's work Sam"

"Okay" he held his hands up at her "Fine" he calmed himself down wondering where this jealous shit was coming from, he trusted his wife

They spent the evening with family and the following day they drove the two cars over to the café and watched the twins drive off feeling independent, they were off to college real soon and the drive would come in handy.

It was nearly four months later before they actually made it to Joshua's house to visit a now heavily pregnant Jess and spend some time with her family for a weekend. The couple were having a very quiet, personal wedding with a family meal to follow because Jess didn't want the fuss with her baby bump and of course at this point she couldn't get away with the white dress. Although the focus should have been on the happy couple the family still found time to have awkward conversations, give looks or make comments about starting families, at the word clinic Mercy finally flipped and announced against her better judgement that they were waiting, they wanted to spend some time with each other first. She could tell Sam was suspicious about her outburst, she'd actually just told him indirectly that she didn't actually agree with the wait thing. Of course he had something to say about that on the way home, but by the time they got back she'd convinced him she meant nothing by it.

Life was full of goings and comings through their second year, things with Jane had gone quiet, every now and again she'd answer a text but conversations weren't flowing like they used to with her, they all knew she wasn't happy, but she obviously didn't want them to help. Santana and Bree seemed like they were heading towards the alter with their very on steady relationship, there was never a time they'd spoken to Mercy that they weren't together, everything was crossed for them.

Just less than half of the living room at their house had been converted and turned into Mercy's music room, she was happier there than in the actual studios, the house was splashed with pictured of them, him or her, the once shell was looking very much like their home now. The plush brown wooden furniture perfectly placed, the kitchen was always alive, if he was in the house, the smell of bread, cakes or breakfast giving the home feel, yet still there was something missing for Mercy that only Sam could give her

** 3 Years Married **

"Sam, call me, I have news" her message screamed down the phone, her fingers itching to share with her girls but knew it couldn't happen until she'd spoken to him "Come on" she shook the phone demanding his response

"Mercy what's up?" he asked some fifteen minutes later

"I've been nominated for best collaboration and best female artist in the BET Awards this year"

"Oh that's brilliant you deserve every bit of it, you've worked so hard, it's yours babe I'm so proud of you"

"Get your suit ready" she giggled

"Oh" his voice telling her he really wasn't into all that

"I know it's not your thing babe but, this is big for me"

"I know and of course I'll be there to support you"

"Thank you babe, it's in a week so I'm staying put till then, would you be able to come the night before?"

"Yeah just book the ticket and let me know, I'll be there" he smiled genuinely happy she was somewhere she wanted to be at this moment, he actually wished he was there with her now, a few hours later it was all over the news, Sam was getting calls from everyone who was trying to get hold of Mercy, he was past excited telling them all she was over the moon about it and he had every confidence she had this

Two days before the awards and he was so fed up of hearing her name attached to this Daniel guy, it was like everyone had forgotten that she was married to him, he didn't like the limelight stuff so, as much as he could, he kept away from it, generally giving them a firm no comment when they did catch up with him, but this current story was ridiculous. He felt a bit two faced, stressing out behind her back about this guy in her professional life, and yet supporting her in her achievements regardless of his resentment of the man.

He didn't even know why he did it, he'd just listened to the duet she'd done with Daniel, he'd heard it many times, he know the background, he knew she didn't have any feelings for the man but this time the video showed them in the studio, happy, he'd never seen this footage before, the narrator telling his audience things he had no business saying. Sam listened with a vexed heart and new ears, some of that stuff on the BET news was getting to him, these people had them divorced, this was personal, he walked out the door saw reporters and walked towards them "Mr Evans" one of them shouted, he knew he should have burst straight through them and gone his own way, but he stopped and looked at her

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we just wanted to know how all this news about Mercy and Daniel affects your personal life, I mean it can't be nice sitting back watching your wife being attached to another man, hundreds of miles away?" the cheeky reporter asked, he bit his bottom lip, he swore if it had been a man he would have decked him

"There's nothing to feel, we understand the difference between work and home" he smiled at the woman

"So you're telling us everything is healthy at home?" she asked

"Very" he smiled "Actually, we're thinking of starting a family"

"Thank you for your time Mr Evans" she smiled like they'd got all they needed, it wasn't until she walked away that he realised what he'd actually said and that it was about to go viral "Damn" he hissed walking back to the café banging the door bringing attention as he walked through and upstairs

"What's wrong with him?" Dwight asked

"It's going to be something to do with Mercy, and he's going to tell us to keep out of it" Anne told him

"You're right" he raised his eyebrow going back to his cup of coffee listening to doors banging upstairs

"Mercy" Sam called as soon as she answered "I just did something stupid"

"What happened?" she asked concerned

"I didn't mean to I guess I was a bit jealous about all this Daniel stuff, and they were there and I just, I don't even know what the hell I was thinking" he sighed "And I so regret it now"

"What happened?"

"I told the reporters we were thinking of starting a family"

"You didn't" she gasped "Sam please tell me this is a joke"

"I'm sorry, I was jealous, they're saying all this shit about you and Daniel and I.. I guess I flipped"

"Did you mean it or were you just mad?" she asked daring to hope

"I don't know"

"Please don't say anything else to these people and I'll see you when you get here"

"You still want me there?"

"Of course I do, you don't know how many times I've said the wrong thing to those people, it will blow over" they eventually put the phone down

He'd spent the rest of the evening searching himself, he needed to know, understand and come to terms with the reasoning behind his behaviour "Is everything alright son?" Dwight came into the empty café asking his son, the question unnecessary for seeing his son sitting in the dark with his head in his hands

"I just have some stuff to work out"

"Like that statement about being ready to start family?" Dwight asked, watching his face pop up "It's just made news" he told him answering the question he hadn't asked

"Yeah" Sam rolled his eyes at the world knowing

"So that's good news isn't it?"

"It would have been, if I'd have understood the reason why I said it"

"So you don't want children?"

"I do, we do" he looked at his Dad's puzzled face "I'm not ready to share Mercy yet, she knows that, and then I go and do something like this because I was jealous of some damn man she was singing with"

"So would it be the end of the world if you guys did have a child?"

"I don't think so"

"This sounds very much like when your Mom and I told you we were having Stacey and Stevie" Dwight smiled sitting down "You were hell set against sharing us with anyone, in fact I remember you giving us an ultimatum" he laughed "But the minute they were born you loved them, and you were the first to put them before anyone else, I guess you're just scared of the unknown" he touched his shoulder "Mercy loves you, you're a solid couple, a baby would be a blessing, but you've both got to want it, I can't talk you into that, nobody can, but I can tell you that I meant those words I said at your wedding" he got up and left him to his thoughts

He was sat thinking for a while before he decided he had nothing to lose but everything to gain, he picked his phone up and made the call "Mercy" he almost shouted when she picked up "I'm ready when you are to start our family"

"Yes" she hissed "I'm ready" she told him just as her name was called and she had to close the call, but she was happy _**"Breath, breath, count to three, count to three, this is so silly, and probably sounds dizzy but..." **_she smiled "A baby" she breathed out, this was long awaited and it felt as good as she thought it would

Sam sat looking at his phone, smiling, it felt good to finally make that decision, he was already looking forward to seeing a mini, Mercy "Yeah" he chuckled "A baby"


	8. Chapter 8

**Me Without You**

**Sam's Song: 'Exception' By Darius Coleman **

Their parents, Santana, Bree and Jane turned up for the Awards night, Mercy won both her categories, and they all celebrated the night away at the after party, Sam finally met Daniel and his wife Emma, embarrassed wasn't even the word for what he felt, the man was clearly just as much in love with his wife as he was with Mercy, plus they had three children.

They'd finally agreed a family, but there were things Mercy had to close down first so they couldn't start straight away, funny enough Sam was the one that became impatient first, it had been eight weeks since she'd been home and he was more than eager to get started on this family they'd agreed

"When are you coming home?" he stood in the middle of the café, asking his wife on the phone, his tone full of impatience

"She finally left you for a better model?" Mike sat with the guys in the usual spot laughing

"Shut up Chang" he hissed looking at his Dad's disapproving face, he wanted to say shut the fuck up, but that would have killed his Dad, he'd never been one for violence or even anger

"Did I forget to tell you she'd found someone better?" Blaine asked laughing with Mike "She told me while we were in bed last week" he widened his eyes at Sam not being able to do anything about that "Shit, I forgot that was our secret"

Sam lost it, he was all for turning the other cheek when it came to taking the left over cakes or tripping him up for a laugh but his wife, there was no cheek to turn "Did anyone tell you that your Mrs was the town bike?" Sam asked Mike, ready for the fight "And did you know your best friend was gay?" he asked him nodding at Blaine as he spoke

"That's not true" Mike laughed, looking into Blaine's his eyes asking for a response "Is it?"

"You bastard Evans" Blaine got up and left the café

"Please don't tell me you didn't know he was in love with you" Sam asked Mike, who's face was a picture right now "Or are you in love with him too?"

"Sam" Mercy shouted down the phone "That was a horrible thing to do"

"I'm not standing here listening to them talking about you like that"

"But to out someone like that"

"He asked for it, they both did"

"This is …."

"...I can't talk right now Mercy" he snapped in the middle of her sentence and clicked the phone off, he didn't want to listen to her trying to make yet another excuse for not coming home

She was worried about him, he'd been funny since they'd made the decision to have a family, she thought it might have been because he'd been forced into the situation, she wished he'd just say he'd changed his mind instead of all this acting up. Actually it wasn't just him, everything was getting on top of her, being away from home was hard, she'd never spent this long away from home, and right now she didn't need it to become any sort of habit. Being a solo artist was much harder than working with a group, the decisions were easier yes, but if there was a mess up it was all on you, so although money wasn't being split three ways it was still being split, it was a rough industry.

She needed to sound off and right now she didn't feel Sam was the right person to do that with, she called her Mom "Mom" she sighed on hearing her voice "I'm stressed"

"What's up?" she imagined her Mom rolling her eyes at the drama she was about to bring "This had better be woman to woman stuff girl" she told her, Mercy looked at the phone, this woman was supposed to be her Mom and she was fobbing her off, she made her mind up in that second she wasn't having this conversation with the insensitive woman, if she didn't want to support her fuck it, she could find someone else

"Yeah it is" she rolled her eyes before she sat down to tell her Mom how everything was going fine, how busy she was and what she needed to do next, not mentioning the baby drama they had going on

"So where's your husband in all this?"

"Home" she told her wondering where else she'd think he'd be

"You should know the priorities" Andrea told her eventually closing the call down, Mercy sat thinking that was no help at all, she hadn't even made a decision, it took her a while to realise she couldn't make one until she'd spoken to Sam, and his response, for some reason, scared her

She needed her girls, she unlocked her phone and got on facetime "Hi" she grinned as Santana, Bree and then Jane's faces came on screen

"Hi" they sang together

"I was just thinking about you guys" Santana smiled "I was going to call later"

"I need a blow out" Jane told them, their faces changing to concern as Mercy started crying, they soon agreed the weekend was going to be made free and they were meeting up at Mercy's house for a weekend to just blow out and some problem solving

She didn't even tell Sam she was coming home, she just turned up while he was at work and jumped in the bath with the intention of laying herself on the rug for when he got home, if they were going out they were going out with a blast, and she wanted to get as much in as they could before the girls turned up, she was horny as hell. She ended up falling asleep in the tub and woke up to Sam playing a tune on the piano, she got out the bath and dried herself off, quickly deciding that clothes weren't necessary she stood in the living room doorway listening to his song, the man was talented she didn't know why he was so scared about sharing it

**_"There's only a couple things, that I'm scared of losing, and one of them is you, one of them is you, b_****_lowing through a stack of green, yeah that might be amusing, but it don't compare to you, don't compare to you..." _**his eyes wondering around the room "Mercy" he jumped up when he saw her standing in the doorway

"Hi" she reached out for him as he got to her "I missed you" she clung onto him, it didn't feel like she was losing him "Am I losing you?"

"What" he forced himself to pull away from her asking

"It just feels like your angry with me all the while, and I …" she moved off him "I can wait for the family thing if you made the decision in haste"

"No" he grabbed her back "I want our family, if anything I'm frustrated because we haven't started yet" he laughed looking at her naked body stood there "Every time I think this is it something else pops up and it's frustrating" he looked at her again totally distracted "I love this look by the way" he smiled bending to take her nipple in his mouth "When you do shit like this you drive me crazy" he sucked at her neck as he whispered in her ear

"I want to make you crazy for me" she giggled

"Mission accomplished" he giggled before taking her ear in his mouth again, she peeled his shirt off and undone his trousers her hand searching for what belonged to her "Please don't" he stopped her hand going down for him "I don't want to cum yet, I want this to last a while" his kisses ventured down her neck before finding her mouth "It's been so long since I felt you" his hand parting her legs, they both gasped at the invasion "God you're so wet" he moved his finger rhythmically rocking her to his tune "I miss you babe" he let her lips go for a second to tell her

"I need you to fuck me babe" she lifted her head to let him have access to her neck again, he couldn't accommodate that right now he gave her more fingers, falling to his knees as he lifted her left leg and flung it over his shoulder, his mouth disappearing in her short bush before she had a chance to say anything

"God you taste good" he looked up at her for a second, Mercy was enjoying the ride, his tongue flickering on her button producing the usual chain reaction, her eyes rolled back when he gave her more fingers and starting twisting them rubbing her insides producing more liquid than they were both used to

"Sam" her voice full of pleasure as he pumped his long fingers hard and deep

"Feel good?" he asked "You want to come?"

"Yes" she gasped, as the flat of his tongue glided over her button and his fingers moved fast, she grabbed hold of his hair, she knew she was pulling it but she didn't have the inclination to stop, she needed to reach her goal so she wasn't giving him the option to stop just now "Sam" she hissed as he tongue flashed down her button fast and carried on long after she's felt her trembling start, it just seemed to go on and on, she couldn't stop her body from shuddering. She knew he'd moved because the trembling wasn't so intense any more, although it was still there, her eyes closed taking in the sweet sensation of this multiple orgasm

"Look at me" he ordered, she looked at him wondering what was up, his tone wasn't familiar "Can we make our baby"

"Please" she smiled, her body still doing it's own thing

Her response seemed to slow him down, he was taking his time talking more than usual, she was listening but his touch was keeping her body buzzing she couldn't concentrate, she was just making sounds every now and again, her body was on fire for him eventually his fingers and mouth stopped working her, she was weak, he moved them to the bed and pulled her to the edge, grabbing her hands to keep her close as he sunk into her slowly and gently like a knife cutting into soft butter "Are you alright?" he asked, she nodded, jerking as he flicked her button unexpectedly "You sure about this baby?"

"Yes" she moaned impatiently

"Are you still taking your pills?" he stroked her as he spoke, they were connected, she could feel him pumping inside her

"No, I stopped as soon as we agreed" she moaned wanting him to carry on

"Make me cum" he ordered, this situation was one of the very few he could demand anything from her and she'd give in without question, she loved him being the man in the bedroom, she moved to get hold of him but he pushed her back on the bed "As you are" he guided her hand down for her to touch herself

"Now who's being freaky" she touched herself, the soft wet flesh sensitive even to her touch, his hand spreading her out so he could see what she was doing as he stayed still feeling her insides arouse him as she aroused herself, his hand squeezing her nipples as he massaged her breasts while she brought him to peak, they were both pumping he was finding it hard to stay still, but he'd asked for this, he wanted her to suck a child out of him "I love you Mrs Evans"

"I..." she couldn't get any more out this was a new sensation, of being filled and feeling every pulse in his body through this muscle he had inside her, she felt him pull her down on him and that sent a new level of throb through her body as she felt like he'd burst through her cervics and into her womb, making her scream for the pain.

She was just getting over the pain when he suddenly flipped her over and pulled her hips up to him, gripping her shoulder as he sunk into her again, he'd paid all the attention he was willing to, for their baby, now he wanted his wife, Mercy grabbed the sheets wondering why he was angry "Sam" she gasped trying to tell him he was hurting her, he didn't listen he carried on mercilessly until she was making noise with every thrust, suddenly she was in a comfortable horny place and with every orgasm she opened up more until she was begging for more "Sam" she finally turned to get his attention as his grip on her shoulder finally eased

"What?" he asked kissing her wet back

"I love you too"

"I know babe" he wiped sweat from his brow and slapped her butt "More baby making later on yeah?"

"You felt angry, what's up?"

"I'm not angry I'm excited and backed up"

"Sorry but the girls are coming in a bit"

"What?" he asked upset in his voice "I had a date night planned in my head for when you got back again"

"I didn't know" she stroked his face "I thought we were in trouble, I was scared, and I just asked them to come down to support me"

"What do you mean we were in trouble, how?"

"You've been snappy, hanging up on me, taking your time getting back to me and after the thing with Daniel I just thought it had got too much for you, and just for your record, the only one there is for me is you, so I can't lose you"

"I'm sorry" he lay next to her pulling her into his arms "I hate when I go back to being that me before you person"

"I fell in love with that you" she kissed his nose telling him "I never told you about the me before you did I?" she looked at him laying there almost ready for sleep

"You had four big brothers, they've told me no one could mess with you" he laughed

"I guess that was one of the advantages" she smiled remembering "But there were lots more down sides, Mercedes didn't make friends easily because they vetted everyone, and those that she did make were older than her and generally liked Joshua or Thomas. Then when they messed the girls around and got them angry they were bitches to her, she couldn't go anywhere alone, so she had no prom, school dances, dates nothing without one of them, I don't think you can imagine how restricted she was, boys were genuinely scared of being seen with her. Then she started singing out loud one day and Daddy said Mercedes had something, he got her singing lessons and none of her brothers came with her, she started loving the freedom of singing. she met Santana on her very first day of college, in music class, she was the first actual friend Mercedes ever made for herself, we clicked, she sang and she was gay, I mean I made my first real friend at 19, that's sad really isn't it?"

"Sad yes, but not as sad as dating your first girlfriend at 26"

"Granted, we're both there, but what I'm trying to say is that me before you wasn't all that either, I found out I lacked confidence, I didn't have very good communication skills and I didn't like to be noticed" she laughed "But when I got out on that stage for the first time" she rolled her eyes smiling "I found Mercy, she was different to Mercedes, she was everything I wasn't, and when I met you I just kept hold of Mercy, you made me want to keep hold of her, she was who I wanted to be and you let her be"

"That was why you didn't know what you wanted me to call you that first day" he laughed

"Yeah"

"Well I love her and you"

"I love you and him" she smiled stroking his hair "We're always going to have this aren't we?"

"Yeah, there's always going to be an us" he settle into her lap his eyes closed as her fingers glided through his hair

He was almost asleep with the rhythm of her calming strokes and that song buzzing in his ear** '_Truth is that you could have anybody, that you wanted, cause you got it like that, e__ven if I ain't have any money, you still love me, made a promise, that's facts...'_ **

"Come on lets get dressed, I think we're having a blow out" Mercy jerked him out of his trance

"We just started making babes what do you mean blow out?" his eyes flashed open

"I guess you'll have to pull one of those impromptu excuses out your bag " she giggled dragging him up to the bathroom "What was that song you were singing?"

"Oh just something I was playing around with, singing my feelings" he smiled as they jumped in the shower

"I need to hear more" she grabbed the gel and passed it to him before grabbing the shampoo

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready" they took a deep breath and gasped at the cold water hitting their bodies, screaming until it got warm, they were ready within the hour and Sam was in the kitchen doing something to eat for when everyone arrived

**The Girls **

"Hi" Santana and Bree walked through the door with a small luggage bag, ready for the weekend, Santana tapping Sam's chest as she walked past him, Bree kissed his cheek

"Hope you guys are hungry" he shut the door and watched them walk into the living room, he knew he was hungry and Mercy was going to eat whether she wanted to or not, she needed to be at peak to carry their child

"Mercy" Santana dived into her arms, no prizes for guessing she was ready to take on Sam's shit for her girl, he stood in the doorway watching rolling his eyes at her bitchery

"Before you all start, there's no drinking for Mercy tonight, she has an appointment at the doctors on Monday morning" he announced, watching her smile at him, they sat drinking coffee, watching the guests throw wine down their throats like it was going out of fashion and talking, bell went again a short while later, they all knew it was Jane. Sam answered the door ready to say hi and was stunned into silence by the amount of cases the girl turned up with "Jane" he nodded watching her struggle with a case for a second before he started helping

"Thanks Sam" she finally stood still after case 7 came in "Long story" she told him walking off towards the room everyone was in, he shuffled the bags into her room and shut the door before joining the party

"I guess you're moving house?" he asked as he walked in to everyone still saying hello

"Actually I ran away, I was supposed to be getting married on Saturday, but I opted out"

"Seriously?" Mercy asked as everyone stopped talking

"Seriously" Jane laughed nervously "I'm not Asian, I'm not into arranged marriages, falling in love ten years after the deeds done, none of it"

"I thought you were getting on with that Mandeep Guy?" Santana asked

"Mandeep was getting on with Mandeep, I was trying it out to please my parents"

"Hang on I thought you were seeing someone called Jake?" Mercy asked confused

"Jake was the sideliner, we didn't hit it off" she replied not knowing how she'd feel about telling them the truth

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Mercy hugged her friend again, the evening shifted after that, they were sorting Jane out instead of Mercy, she was pleased about that, around 9pm when the doorbell went again "Who's that?"

Sam got up fast, it could only be family, no one else was close "Ryder?" he asked surprised "Is that you?" there was hair on his face and he was thicker than he remembered but other than that not much more had changed

"Sam" he held his hand out smiling "I didn't think you'd remember me" he laughed "I remember your Grandpa used to live here and I just took a chance"

"Come in" he moved to let the man in "You left for college, never to be seen again"

"I know I met Marley; my wife, up there and we decided to settle near her family, we got married as soon as we finished" he laughed

"Did she come with you?" Sam looked out the door

"No" Ryder laughed "She's still in Arizona, it's not easy to travel with three small children" he looked back "But I hope you don't mind I've brought my friend and business partner Mason, we were in town on business" he smiled at Sam "Mason" he looked at the man appearing in the doorway "Meet Sam Evans"

"Sam" Mason smile shaking Sam's hand as he walked into the house "You have a beautiful house"

"Thank you" Sam smiled turning his attention back to Ryder "Three children, we don't have any just yet" he walked them towards where everyone was "Mercy has some friends visiting" he opened the door telling his friend "Mercy this is Ryder I told you about" he guided him into the room

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Evans" he held his hand out for her to grab

"Mercy please" she smiled

"Sorry, Mercy"

"And this is Santana, Bree and Jane" Mercy introduced him "Otherwise known as Majestic"

"And this is Mason, Ryder's friend" Sam told them

"I'm sorry for the late hour, but we literally finished a meeting an hour ago, we have another meeting in the morning and then we're back to Arizona, this is literally my only window, and I couldn't come all the way here without passing by to see Sam, the light was on so I took the chance" he grinned "Plus the whisper around town was you'd married the beautiful Mercy Jones and I had to prove to Mason here that I knew you" he laughed looking at Sam

"It's true we were friends at school" Sam told Mason "Come on sit down make yourselves comfortable" he showed them the couch "Do you guys want a drink?"

"Anything with ice please" Ryder replied

"Make that two, thank you" Mason echoed

They got into comfortable conversation quickly, everyone except Sam and Mercy deinking alcohol until the early hours, it was only when Ryder announced that they were almost ready to leave and Jane and Mason jumped up and brought things to the kitchen that anyone noticed anything going on, they were so engrossed in conversations "I guess he's a free man" Ryder announced at raised eyebrows

"So is she" Mercy told him

"Whatever will be" Santana smiled, she'd thought Jake had left a lasting impact on her friends heart, but this noticeable attraction might just be proving her thoughts wrong,

Sam left for work just an hour after Ryder and Mason left thanking everything that the place had been set up last night, he was doing a mornings work before re-joining the party. The weekend went well Santana and Bree went back home while Jane took over Sam's old room at his parents place, after Sam confided in his Dad their intentioned to extend their family, stressing about the small window of time they had

**4 Months Later**

The tension was building, they'd been trying at every possible opportunity, he was flying all over the place and still the 23rd of every month like clockwork Mercy was still having her period. At first they were encouraging each other, clocking it up as more practice and enjoying the challenge, now the novelty was wearing off and they were beginning to think something was wrong

"I'm coming home tonight" Mercy told him, his huff making her roll her eyes, he'd never tell her this was pissing him off but they both knew it "Do you want me to or not?" she asked sharply

"Of course I want you home"

"I've nearly finished this last track, I think I'm putting it out as a single and dedicating it to you"

"It's finally finished?"

"What you say it like that for?"

"Like what?" he rolled his eyes "Look if this is another fight, save it"

"What do you mean?"

"Mercy" he rolled his eyes at her tone, she was all smiles and laughs for everyone else but once it was him she felt she had the right to just take everything the world threw at her on him. Yes they were stressed about this baby they naively thought would be produced first time around, but hell "Come home"

"Sam don't be mad at me I can't help it if..."

"Mercy stop, just stop and come home"

"But I..."

"I've got dragons babe, I just need to hold you, that's all, I just want to hold you"

Two days later he was waiting for her at the airport, she'd moved everything around to get to him because when they had dragons they needed calming. They crashed into each others arms and clung until they felt ready to move, they left the airport fully aware of where they were going next and stayed there for two days, he didn't even go into work, they finally felt refuelled on their love, ready for a short time away from each other again, both promising not to leave it too long again. Less than three weeks later she was back, she'd worked hard, her album release date less than 24 hours behind her, with some really good reviews, she was ready to slow things down. The last time the girls had been around they'd been talking about getting the group back together and doing a few local shows, Mercy was all up for it, she'd expected to be heavily pregnant by now

Two weeks later Majestic had agreed a mini local tour, 13 shows in two weeks, the venues were in and round Phoenix so Mercy would be home every night, it was going to be a busy two seeks but the benefit was that Sam could move around to follow her in the evenings and get back for work even if it was mid afternoon sometimes, his family understood he had a wife who was busy as hell.

They all noticed that Mason was commuting a hell of a lot considering Jane was still referring to him as a friend, she still hadn't managed to give her parents the time of day as yet, and it seemed she had no intentions of going back home. Sam had several conversation with her about her choices but she wouldn't see the wood for the trees on this one so he had to leave it alone and admit he was defeated

The album was off the charts, it was popping with all the collaborations she'd managed to fit in, he could see where the work had been put in, and he was more than proud of her work, so there was no surprise when she walked in the house telling him her news "Sam" she rushed into the living room towards him "Sam I've got dragons" she told him

"What's happened" he jumped up and hugged her

"I've been nominated for Best Album at the BET awards"

"I knew something was in the water" he held her tighter laughing for joy "You're totally brilliant"

"Next year we're going for best group" she looked into his eyes

"How are you.." he went to ask her how she was planning that shit when they'd have a baby to think about but he stopped himself

"Of course if we get pregnant everything changes" she told him grabbing his face to kiss his lips

"Of course" he smiled

"It's in LA"

"That's fine" he pulled her to him "Warranted Dragons" he laughed

"All three" she looked up at him smiling nervously

"Dream team"

"Dream team" she agreed resting her head on his chest, with a feeling of being capable of anything as far as her career went, Sam silently humming to himself **_"Girl you're the exception, the exception to the rule, swear it's such a blessing, a blessing loving you (ooh ooh), a__in't no second guessing got a pudding full of proof, girl you're the exception, the exception to the rule..." _**he believed in her

Life went on for the Evans' Sam and Mercy were busy in all corners of their lives together and apart. The day before the awards and Sam was over excited for her, Mercy was walking around constantly telling herself to breathe, everyone was rooting for her and she was feeling the pressure of having to win this thing, not just for herself but her family, agent, fans her girls everyone

"Babe" he sat on the bed in their hotel watching her overthink "It's going to be fine, you've got this"

"You don't understand" she jumped up and looked at him "If this goes bad everything, I mean everyone will..."

"Hey" he walked towards her "You know what I'm here for" he pushed her back before lifting her onto the dresser "To calm those Dragons" he stood between her legs pulling her chin towards him "You've got this" he told her before their lips touched "Butterflies?"

"Dragons" she frowned watching his face move towards her again "Elephants" she told him smiling when he let her up again

"I'm losing my touch" he looked into her eyes tasting her lipstick on his lip as she watched his lips move "I love your taste" he smiled feeling her legs move, but he wasn't focusing on that he was bringing the butterflies, his hand still holding her chin so she had to look into his eyes, while his other hand rested high up on her thigh giving the impression he was talking about something else. She could feel his breath hitting her face as he spoke to her, she moved towards him closing her eyes as she went, he smiled she wasn't thinking awards right now she was thinking him, she was floating, ready to be lost together forever, he moved in and kissed her, his hand leaving her chin and grabbed her face into him. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck as her legs wrapped his body, they both gasped at the same time, this could go further "Butterflies?" he pulled away asking

"Butterflies" she moaned "I think our baby wants to be made right now"

"Now?" he laughed "I'm sure that's just horny you"

"Seriously, I think now is the right time" her legs held onto him grabbing his attention

"We've got an hour to get there, we don't have time"

"I truly believe this is the time babe" she felt the front of his trousers teasing him, there was a smile on her face, but behind that he could see she really believed what she was saying, he grabbed her lips, pulled her off the dresser, unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor before they moved over to the bed, there was love to be made, there was a baby to make and if she believed this was it, he did too

Of course they were late for the awards, and it was noted by the tabloids as they walked into the venue, but if they'd cared they might have commented. Mercy won her Best Album award, Sam's face a picture as she stood singing her new single **'Fresh Love' by Chante Moore ** she'd dedicated to him. Staring at him as she sang **_"Baby, I don't know where we're going, but I'm going there with you, even though our love's still young, my heart got me feeling like I be knowing you, although our love is young, I believe in us, I know this love is young, fresh love between us..."_** They spent the evening at the party, some time in the hotel room before Sam left at around 4am he had to get back, his Dad wasn't well and Stevie and Stacey had helped out over the weekend but tomorrow it was Monday morning and he needed to be home. Mercy had more interviews to do so she'd be following him in three days time to help out with the café and everything else that happened at home, so unless Dad Evans got better, another trip across LA to see her family wasn't on the cards

**Phoenix **

Three weeks later and everything had to be put on hold, Dwight had a stroke and their whole world stopped, the café closed, the twins came back from College, Mercy cancelled shows, meetings and interviews, her family came up from LA, the girls left what they were doing everyone was there. There was deep concern for the first 24 hours but there was another complication, Grandpa Evans wasn't coping with all the drama well and they were scared he was going to fall ill too. Sam was holding it all together, spending as much time as he could with his Dad trying to stimulate movement, calming his siblings, comforting his Mom, sitting with his Grandpa trying to give him hope and crying in Mercy's arms every night, it was exhausting. After 2 weeks of running around, it calmed down a bit, Dwight was talking a bit, sitting up by himself and eating some solids again, everyone breathed and went back to normal at his request. Sam and Anne were busy getting things in place for Dwight to come home, they were excited for him coming home the next day, it was around 3am when he got the call from his Mom early Tuesday morning to say his Dad had passed away quietly in his sleep, he was beside himself, he couldn't see anyone for days.

Mercy flew home of course, it had hit everyone like a brick they were preparing for him to come home, but not like this, Sam went deep into himself, everyone tried to bring him back for well over two months. They'd just about got him to the funeral two weeks after but he had no interest in the wake or the café, he never went near the place, it felt like Anne was running herself into an early grave trying to keep things going. Sex was just about keeping him out of his funk momentarily and it wasn't very often she was getting a genuine smile out of him, Anne was visiting regularly because the twins were back at college, needless to say that Christmas was cancelled

Week ten and Mercy had a meeting to attend in LA she was hoping to get a part in a film, it wasn't a leading role but it was going to put anther string to her bow, they'd discussed it and he was fine with her doing it but when it came to her leaving the house the night before he wasn't happy

"What do you want me to do Sam?" she stood asking him, she knew he was still grieving and he might be for a long while to come, but life needed to go on, his almighty sulk was testing her nerve "Do you want me to give up singing?" her eyes widened as his head jumped up "You do don't you, you want me to give it up?"

"I need to think before I answer that" he got up and walked away from a stunned Mercy, all she could do was flop onto the couch, she couldn't believe he'd actually gone away to think about her career. She didn't know about him thinking, she needed to think, where was this man planning on taking her life, she knew it wasn't Sam, it was grief, but was this going to last until she was totally ruined and how far was he actually going to go with it, what was he going to demand next, she couldn't think of anything bigger "Mercy" his voice making her jump as he walked back into the room "I'm sorry, I …." he looked at the tears rolling down her face "It's not you.." he paused to look at her "I'm better with dragons" he frowned "I've just had these dragons running around my body, it feels like all of Daenerys dragons had fucking babies in my gut, all the time, and I want to get rid of them, but I don't want to forget my Dad and I'm..."

"..Sam" she got up and grabbed his arm "I love you" she rested her head on his chest and stood in the silence, they didn't need any other form of communication right now

**_"I don't need a lot of things, a lot of things are useless, but baby I need you, baby I need you, w_****_e been through insanity, tested and we proven, that one and one is two, it's two..." _**he rested his head on top of hers singing

"You really need to get in the business" she looked up at him smiling

"You really need to go do your business, I'll be fine" he kissed her forehead and let her go "I love our life, see you in a few days"

"A few days" she grabbed his hand "I love you"

"I love you too" he squeezed her hand before letting it go, and watching her walk out the door.

She'd got this audition early Tuesday, a two night gig in DC and then back to Phoenix where she'd managed to tag the interview that she'd postponed with Prime Time when Dad got ill, tagged on the back of it to kill three birds, and then the plan was to get back home, it didn't feel like it right now but Sam really was her number one priority, the girls had understood that and given her as much time as she needed, carrying on with their solo careers in between sessions until she was ready.

She'd called him the following night with good news she'd got to second stage of interviews for the supporting part in her first film and she just had to get through this live interview and then she was home for three whole weeks. Sam sat on the couch, he could have easily have met her at the studio it was only 4 miles away but he wanted her to hurry home instead of them being invited to stupid parties and feeling obligated, he grabbed his bowl of popcorn and settled in, it was an hour long show and he didn't actually know when Mercy was going to be on, they changed that stuff by the second.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" he heard for the fourth time wondering if this was it "You heard her first when she was the leading voice for Majestic, since then she's come a long way both solo and with the group, she's a BET award winner, three times over the past two years, has an amazing album on the shelves at the moment and does this girl ever stop, apparently along with Santana and Jane Majestics are looking to knock something out again within the next two years and I believe that's music and videos, please put your hands together for Mercy Evans"

"Thank you" Mercy walked out smiling at the audience before kissing Jean on both cheeks, her red silk dress clinging to everything, her hair loose flowing over the shoulders and down her back and chest, bright red lipstick looking ready for the bedroom

"Welcome" Jean smiled as she pointed to a seat "Please" she watched as Mercy sat down before she followed, the crowd still clapping "So I guess we can just jump straight in let's start at the beginning" she smiled "Was the split with Majestic a direct consequence of you getting married"

"What?" Mercy asked shocked "No, we were planning this long before that, as a matter of fact it was written into our contract with Sony that we could do individual stuff as well as group stuff"

"Oh so everyone still gets on then?"

"Yes why wouldn't we?" Mercy asked wondering where this questioning was going "We generally live in each others pockets, we're all busy but we find time, it's a family thing" she smiled trying not to show cracks, she didn't even realise she'd rubbed her tummy until Jean picked her up on it

"Is that a nervous rub or is there an announcement due soon?"

"What?" Mercy gasped wondering why this bitch was putting her damn business out there

"Are you pregnant?" Jean asked straight out

"I... I guess I'd need to speak to my husband about that before I say anything else" she frowned

Sam sat for the second between the question and the answer smiling at her dragons coming on, he knew how she could get before a performance, let alone a live one "What?" he spat his popcorn out at her answer, he jumped up and pushed his feet into his trainers, grabbing his keys, guitar and phone as he hopped about putting them on, he got in the car and stopped to breathe "Fuck off dragons" he tapped his tummy telling them, this wasn't a time for fright, his wife had just told him she was pregnant and right now there was nowhere else for him to be, he dropped his phone and picked it off the car floor, reading her message that must have been there before she went on air "We need to talk" was all it said, he started the car and made the journey in less than 7 minutes

He made his way through the corridors asking questions trying to find his wife "Mercy Evans?" he asked as he ran past some people smoking

"Sam isn't it?" the guy replied "I've seen your picture in her dressing room, it's straight down the hall"

"Thanks" he walked off quickly slowing down as he got to the door "_I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness, and to have the patience that our love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home"_ he smiled at remembering that "Okay Grandpa that better mean something right now" he looked up in hope grabbing the door handle and twisting it to poke his head through "Babe" he almost whispered

"I..." she turned round on her chair to reveal tears streaming down her face

"Babe" he walked over to her fast and scraped her up puling her to him, this wasn't a time for words, it was a time for silence, reflection, comfort and hope, that's why Grandpa had reminded him just then

"The family's calling and I can't answer it because I don't know what you think" she told him

"What I think?" he laughed "Dragons with lots of tiny butterflies all over them" his voice broke, he was overwhelmed "But I'm happy" he laughed louder

"Truly?"

"So much so I want to sing"

"Sing then" she looked up at him smiling, resting her head on his chest as he started singing

**"_Truth is that you could have anybody, that you wanted, cause you got it like that, e_ven if I ain't have any money, you still love me, made a promise, that's facts, girl you're the exception, the exception to the rule, swear it's such a blessing, a blessing loving you (ooh ooh), ain't no second guessing, got a pudding full of proof, girl you're the exception, the exception to the rule_"_**

"I don't want anybody else, because you're my exception" she looked up at him smiling "We're pregnant"

"We are" he hugged her to him "Lets go home"


	9. Chapter 9

**Me Before You **

**Majestic's Song: 'Simmer' by Mahalia **

There was so much going on for Majestic, Sony had really lived up to their end of the bargain, they were more than popular, Christmas had been super busy at home too, Sam had gone back to the café full time, half because he didn't want the legacy to die and the other half because he had a family on the way. Jerri and Josiah had been up to spend some time with them, they were planning on baby number two, so they all had the baby thing in common, plus they weren't seeing Mercy's family near as often as they'd originally thought they would so any contact was greatly appreciated. While Mercy was away Sam tended to spend most of his nights at the café keeping his Mom company in the big old rattling cage called home, it didn't help his argument that his Dad had never wanted an iron gate on the front door, his Mom was just as much against it, but Sam had been hell bent on getting one on because when Mercy was home they needed privacy, so the gate went up and it was locked whether he was there or not.

There was excitement all around for the Jones family, Matt, the none catchable, had found himself a young, well not so young, but nearing his age group of a woman that seemed to be able to put up with his outlandish sense of humour and for that their Mom seemed to laugh a lot more than she usually did. The woman's looks actually suited her name, Mercy thought she might have invented the resting bitch face, but when she was introduced her face lit up from ear to ear and over time she had the most gentle persona you'd ever want to know. He'd announced quite early in the relationship that Maxine couldn't have children, just so it wouldn't be brought up to upset her or anything, and everyone respected that. Glen and April were sending their eldest off to college soon and there was excitement around that, Thomas' wife Hazel's brother had just brought his own church and they were getting mega involved in that, everyone was busy with life.

Stacey and Stevie were in their final year at University they'd opted, against their Mom's wishes, to go to NYCU to study Mechanics for Stevie and Design for Stacey They were used to being away from home and neither of them expected to follow in Sam's footsteps and go back home to look after the café when they finished, they'd made that as clear as water before they went to college. There was hope however because his Uncle's brother-in-law's son Dean, was showing some interest in catering and Sam had snapped him up as an apprentice, he needed the help. His Uncle was in fine spirits now the girls were off his hands, he seemed more relaxed now a days, and back to his old amusing self, Sam, his Grandpa and Uncle would sit in the empty café many nights having some very thought provoking conversations about everything and nothing, all missing Dwight in their own way

Majestic were running against time now Mercy was pregnant, they were trying to get the album finished before the end of her second semester, Sam had threatened a full stop by the end of the first and although he hadn't said it officially, Mercy had put it out there and they were working to it. He'd already restricted her to limited flying, there were foods she needed to stay away from, smoking around the baby was obviously a no, so passive smoking was an issue and clubbing was out all in the first month.

"You need to stop that man from reading" Santana told her as they threw, the music sheets down, on hearing that Sam had contacted Sony and paused Mercy working on the album

"I'll leave that conversation to you" Mercy laughed, she was happy she was getting time with her husband, this pregnancy had brought with it a strange kind of possessiveness, she couldn't explain it and didn't know where it's roots were, but she just needed to be around him all the time

"So this is it for now?" Jane asked "Mercy's going to be a Mommy"

"We'll be back" she laughed, all three sat in silence considering what different paths they were all going to take over the next 6 months

**The Next 6 Months**

**Santana & Bree**

"So" Bree stood watching Santana stretching ready for their rehearsal for the music video to her single "Are you up for that?"

"Up for what?" Santana looked at her blankly

"I'm pouring my fucking heart out here and you're not even listening"

"Sorry babe I was thinking about our future"

"That's what I was talking about"

"So what were you saying?" Santana rolled her eyes ready to hear all the parents won't accept us shit, her girl was constantly handing out

"We should go to Alabama, tell my family about us"

"What?" Santana stopped moving to ask "You finally want to come out to your parents?"

"Yeah I think I want you to be there too"

"Fuck" Santana sat down where she was stood "This is big" she looked at Bree searching her face trying to work out if she should believe this, she'd said it so many times before but never like this, never while they were doing nothing but practice, they were usually in bed

"Straight after you finish this video we need to go tell them" she ordered

"Are you making decisions for me?"

"Yes because if it was left to just me, which it has been up until now, I'd never come clean" Bree told her. Santana knew she wasn't lying, she was safe in their bubble, secure in the knowledge that no one knew quite how to define them, they could be what they wanted to be on screen. When they went to important events they always had men on their arms, still played their games of stringing men along when they were on tour, everything was still the same after 7 years, except they were exclusive with each other in the bedroom. "I think it's time Santana"

"I guess it is" Santana sat thinking what that was going to be like for her, for them

**Alabama **

Two days later, with the help of Bree's moves, and her one of their rapper friends she'd finished her raunchy video for her new single **'Bouncin' by Kiana Lede ft Offset** and hours later they were on a flight to Alabama, shaky but determined. They got to Bree's parents front door held hands and took a breath, her Dad was a stern man, that came with his job he was a High Court Judge, while her Mom was a housewife when her and her brother Lea were growing up, but she wasn't sure what her existence was now they'd both left home, her Dad was still out of town an awful lot.

"Ready?" Santana asked squeezing her hand

"Ready" she smiled pushing the door to the 6 bedroom, two double garage, front lawn and acres round the back with pool and everything you'd expect of a Judge's home, with bells on "Mom" she shouted as she let Santana's hand go

"Sweetie" her Mom came down the stairs smiling "And Santana, at last you find time for us" she got to the bottom step and hugged her daughter

"Clay" she shouted up the stairs, watching as her husband came down the stairs a little faster than her

"About time" he kissed his daughter "Santana" he acknowledged the girl standing beside her, Santana could tell he was wondering why she never went to see her own parents when Bree came home

They sat around catching up about things that had gone on, as far as they knew their daughter was the choreographer for the group and they didn't make any secret of the fact that they thought she needed to branch out and work with other artists if she was going to make a career of it

"There was something I wanted to talk to you guys about" Bree finally breathed in before letting it out over dinner "I know you've been on at me to settle down and stuff and well, that's coming I promise" she smiled at a light coming on in her Mom's eyes for the wrong reasons

"It's about time" her Dad laughed taking a sip of his wine

"The thing is..." she looked at Santana smiling "Santana and I have been together, as a couple for the past 7 years and we're about to go public, but I thought you guys needed to know before everyone else"

"What?" her Dad jumped up from the table banging it loudly as he stood, Santana and Bree shared a look of horror before Bree stood up

"This isn't a discussion Dad it's a sharing of information, there's nothing we want you to do with it, except accept who we are together" Bree closed her eyes when she'd finished she actually couldn't believe she'd just spoken to her Dad like that

"I see you've already made yourself judge and jury on this, but this is my house, and I own everything that's in it, including you" he pointed at her as he spoke "So I also have some information to share, unfortunately for you, you will have to make a choice"

Santana stood up to calm Bree down she was heading in the wrong direction with all this "Whatever" she fanned her Dad off looking at her Mom sat like a freaking statue not willing to say anything to defend one or the other

"It's us or her, there's nothing in between, walk out with her now or stay with us" he sat back down, looking exhausted just for those few words

"Come on Santana" Bree turned to her girlfriend happy to leave

"Bree, think about this" Santana stood not willing to move, she didn't feel Bree fully understood what she was giving up "I mean seriously, think about what your about to do"

"What?" Bree asked wondering where Santana was coming from "Are you not sure about this?"

"This isn't about me and you , it's about you and your family, I'm not asking for you to give this up"

"So you want me to think about it?" she asked, the conversation had moved from her parents to Santana and her, they were stood discussing their future in front of her parents

"Is this uncertainty really worth giving everything up for?" her Dad asked watching them almost ready to argue the point

"No" Santana admitted, not that it was what she wanted, Bree was everything she wanted, but she couldn't carry the burden of being the cause of why she didn't see her family, she lived for her little brother "I think we need a break, think about things, and you can give this.." she looked at Bree's parents as she spoke "A chance, at least a chance, for me?" she walked towards Bree, in the hope of getting her to understand but Bree brushed her off

"Just go" she shouted at her "Just go Santana" she couldn't believe she'd followed her all the way to her parents house, stood there while she'd come out to them only to now tell her she wasn't up for this relationship they had going on

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was the right thing to do" Santana told her touching her face and kissing her cheek before walking away. she got outside the front door and leaned on it crying, she'd just left the love of her life in there, it felt like she was struggling to get her next breath, every pull felt like the last, she fell to the floor and sobbed **"_Sometimes, you love too hard, sometimes, you go too far, now I won't want you if you need me, real things do not come easy, no..." _**those words were never truer to her than they were at this moment

Bree was past upset, she went to her room with Santana's words echoing in her mind, it didn't help that she knew her girls schedule and every appearance she made Bree was watching, there was sadness in Santana's eyes, she wasn't putting her all into things. It sort of started to make sense to Bree after four months of doing backstreet jobs and watching her girl deteriorate in front of the camera's that she'd done this because she didn't want her to lose her family, she finally decided to talk to her Mother, the one woman in the world she didn't want to be like

"Mom" she walked into the kitchen and sat watching her prepare fresh everything for their evening meal "Can we talk?"

"About?" she turned to ask

"Just talk" Bree smiled she knew this wasn't them, her Mom had gone into herself years ago, she was seen everywhere but heard was another thing, everything was ask your Father, even ribbons for her damn hair, she never heard her make a decision

"Okay" she put the knife down and walked over to the table Bree sat at

"Why have you never worked?" Bree asked, that had always been something she wanted to know

"I didn't need to, your Dad made enough for us to live comfortably"

"But did you never want to do anything else I mean even before you met Dad?"

"Of course I did" she laughed, that in itself was a novelty "I was destined for big things, I was going to be a reporter" she smiled

"You would have made one of the best, why didn't you do that?"

"Because your Dad … I told you already" she looked at her daughter with a look Bree could only describe as nervous "You're Dad didn't want me to work and I chose him" she told her daughter as if she knew it was against everything she'd ever tried to instil in her child "Things were different back then, husbands ruled, he still does" she smiled "I learned fairly soon in our relationship to let him lead"

"Every movement in your life?"

"It didn't feel like that at first, at first we were in love, I couldn't do enough to make him happy"

"So when did that change for you?"

"When you guys grew up and I realised I had nothing for myself, your Dad's out more now than he ever was, and I'm so lonely but... I chose this"

"You have more than one choice in life Mom, every day you make choices, or you can"

"I know I thought that was so brave what you did telling us about Santana, I knew already though" she giggled

"Yeah, it didn't work too well did it, I really thought she was the one"

"She is the one" her Mom grabbed her hand "She did that for you, how would you two have gone through life with her thinking it was her fault you didn't have a relationship with your parents?"

"Do you think"

"I know, I saw it in her face, she was begging you to understand"

"I've tried over these past four months to forget her, hate her even, but it's not working, she's my one Mom and I can't lose her, you understand that don't you?"

"Actually I do, but sweetheart please" she grabbed her face to get her attention "Don't get into the same rut I did, do something for yourself"

"I'm a choreographer Mom, I'll take that advice and branch out a bit, but I'm doing it with her"

"We'll still see each other don't worry about that"

"Thank you, for everything" she kissed her Mom before hugging her, for what might have been the second time in her life she could remember

It took no time for her to grab her belongings a picture of her family say her goodbyes and she was gone before her Dad got back from work, hours later she was standing side stage watching her girl performing a new song, obviously getting ready for another video shoot with this one and smiling

"Bree" Santana gasped walking towards her happy

"Marry me" Bree blasted at her "I don't want any but's a simple yes or no will do" he giggled

"Yes" Santana laughed hugging her tight enough to know this was real **"_Never been your average girl, so take time with me, take time, baby, talk to me with some action, we can find a place for your passion, oh..." _**

**Sam & Mercy **

**Phoenix **

"Everything looks well with the pregnancy Mrs Evans" the nurse smiled as Sam helped Mercy up off the bed, they'd just been for their twenty week scan "Do you want to know which sex your baby is?" she asked, stopping both of them in their tracks, they'd said they didn't want to know because it didn't matter but now the question was there, they both stood smiling at changing their minds

"Can we?" Sam asked his wife

"Only if we tell no one, and that means no one" she warned

"I swear" his face lit up, they sat holding hands while the nurse told them what they were eager to hear

"So" he smiled, they'd reached another milestone and this meant another change, or they'd agreed another change, one he was looking forwards to "I'm glad you've slowed down on the career for a while like we agreed" he looked at her too happy as he drove them home

"Yeah" her voice not quite in agreement, but accepting that she'd made the commitment

"Why are you saying it like that for?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm making you do something you don't want to"

"I want to slow down Sam, please just shut up, let me just take in the fact that we've just seen our child again" she took the picture of the scan out her purse and stared at it

"Sorry" he frowned putting all his attention back onto driving them home "You sure you don't want to come to the café?" he asked as they drove past the sign for Scottsdale

"I'm sure, I just want to relax and put my feet up for a bit and make my husbands dinner for when he gets home" she touched his hand smiling

"As long as we can actually have some food for dinner just this once, insatiable you"

"But you love my dinners don't you?"

"You know I do" he laughed, they chatted about their favourite dinners all the way back home "About six hours" he told her kissing her lips before letting her in the house, his mind immediately on the café, he'd left Dean in charge for the first time because of the hospital appointment and he was eager to get back and see if things were alright

The night came and for a change they had both dinners, he was impressed she'd waited that long if he was honest. they fell asleep listening to the nominations for this years BET awards, she wasn't expecting to hear her name this year she'd been kind of preoccupied doing more interviews and one shot performances than making music.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night hearing her tapping a tune on the piano with music playing the background "Hey" he walked into the room smiling as he stretched "I didn't feel you get up, I thought we agreed no writing music, what's up?"

"Nothing" she smiled back at him "I haven't had anything in my mind forever and I woke up with this feeling and a melody, I was just scratching it out" she smiled banging something he didn't recognise on the keys "Go back to bed, I'll be in soon" she smiled as she carried on playing

"That's the exact reason I said not writing" he kissed her neck "You'll be on this for days without sleep now"

"I won't I promise" she looked up at him still playing "That's not good for the baby"

"As long as you really know that" he smiled "I'm going back to bed, I've got an early start, and I know you, I don't expect to see you before daylight" he laughed, kissing her nose before walking off, he fell back asleep to her melody and woke up at 4am to her still playing "Any luck?" he asked as he came out their bedroom fully dressed with wet hair

"What do you think?" she asked as she played him **'Find Someone Like You' by Snoh Aalegra **

"I think, I want this to last forever and I know we can make this last forever" he touched their baby bump

"And the song?"

"It's a wrap" he kissed her "Now please get some sleep and I'll see you at dinner time" he kissed her again "I missed you this morning"

"I'll make up for that with lunch" she giggled watching him walk out the door

"Lunch?" he laughed "See you at lunch time"

She'd got so many ideas in her head about lunch, after cooking three different dishes she ended up going shopping for fresh bread, she'd found a little trinket shop and pottered around it for the longest time before coming out with a tiny silver christening cross for their baby, checking the time she knew she was going to be on the bone for getting back before him, she went as fast as she could as safely as she could and frowned when she saw his car on the drive

"Hi, sorry" she kissed his cheek he didn't look up, but she put that down to her being late, the food was going to more than make up for that, she smiled wondering off to the kitchen

"What's this?" he followed her and threw a letter on the counter asking her

"What is it?" she turned to look at what he'd slapped on the table she knew straight away what it was "It's a contract" she looked in his eyes like she was daring him to say something else

"I thought we agreed you'd take at least a year out?"

"Yeah" she huffed "We did but..."

"But?" he rolled his eyes asking

"You know what I did when you met me"

"Very true, but now you're pregnant with our baby and there's a lot more to think about and consider, and, I have a part in that, so I want you to convince me that Sony has the right to take you away from our new born baby" he picked the letter up and slammed it down again "It is for after the baby isn't it?"

"Yes of course it is, I was thinking 3 months after" she smiled

"I'm not smiling, that won't work for me, you need to convince me that our baby will be alright without it's breastfeeding mother after just 3 months"

"Sam" she stepped towards him

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this as soon as the letter came" he stepped back from her "What's the fucking point of being in a relationship with someone who doesn't want you to know anything, you don't even want me to help make decisions about our life together, come to think of it even our child's life seems to be fucking exclusively your damn business" he walked away before she could say anything

She took time out to calm down by getting his lunch ready, she was thinking about the baby, she knew she was in the wrong, but she also knew it was him that was going to end up grovelling, talking to her like that, she walked into the dining room expecting to see him sitting there but the room was empty "Sam" she called putting the hot food down and going in search of him, he wasn't in the house, she sat at the table looking at her efforts, the man didn't even understand her after all this time** "_Sometimes, I want you close, sometimes, I want my space, just know I'm gonna call if I need you, it's not my job to please you, no..." _**she hummed the perfect words for how she felt right now, she took her phone out and called him, a marriage couldn't exist without communication, Arthur and Edith had told them that on their first date "Sam" she rolled her eyes at him walking out "Come home" she told him and put the phone down

He really didn't want to turn the car around, he wasn't up for her talking him into anything, but all he could hear through the music pumping was those words from his wise Fathers, compromising, her being his light and him singing he'd promised protection if she chose him, and she had, he banged the steering wheel and turned the car for the ride home, he walked in a damn sight louder than he'd walked out "What do you want?" he stood at the dining room door asking

"Firstly I made you this fucking lunch and I'd appreciate it if you took the fucking time to eat some" she snapped at him, watching him walk across the room and stuck a fork in the salad and throw what it picked up into his mouth "Secondly the letter was in the draw because I hadn't had the chance to talk to you about it yet" she looked at him trying not to smile at his angry chomping "And thirdly" she smiled "You kept me on a fucking promise all morning and then you don't deliver"

"How did I know this was all about sex?" he asked as she walked towards him

"It's not, just this bit" she grabbed his top and pulled him to her "Kiss me" she ordered watching his head move towards her neck, she closed her eyes ready for his touch, it was as she'd imagined.

They were as close as they could be with a baby bump between them "Come on" he grabbed her hand knowing that the bed was the most comfortable place for her

"It's fine here" she pulled away from him smiling, pulling him to her as she turned to give him her back and grabbed his neck to connect his lips with her neck again, he lifted her dress, watching her hold onto the chair in front of her as he moved her panties out the way, parted her legs and filled her, grabbing her hips. There was no pain, sex was like a drug for her right now, she couldn't get enough of it, for her there was nothing in the world like the feel of him sliding slowly in and out of her

"Are you alright?" he asked grabbing her hair

"I've never been better" she giggled before their bodies took over their minds

"You're still a kinky..."

"Bitch I know" she giggled **"_Never been your average girl, so take time with me, take time, baby, talk to me with some action, think I got a place for your passion, oh..." _**she was humming in his ear as they sat afterwards picking at the food

**Jane & Mason **

It had been a bit of swings and roundabouts for Jane, she'd met back up with Joe in DC a while back, they'd actually become fuck buddies again, at her request days after she'd split with Jake for his infidelity. While they were on location things were fine, but somewhere along the line Joe had decided that they weren't exclusive anymore without having that conversation with her. It was so embarrassing when she showed up at his hotel room with nothing but pompoms on her three super sensitive spots, to find another girl in his bed giving him what sounded like the best blow job ever. She backed out gracefully, she'd asked for that obviously and with losing him, that pretence she'd been keeping up with her family just didn't seem worth it anymore, hence the runner.

At first Mason was a play thing, he was a sex positions virgin and for her that was a novelty to have someone she could mould into what she wanted in bed, she could practically get him to do anything she wanted he was besotted. What she didn't bank on was him getting really good at pleasing her and her body craving him, he crept up on her like a thief in the night, she never meant for it to happen, any of it, but she found herself with some strong feelings for him

Funnily enough she'd turned to her Mom for the first time in nearly 3 years, and was pleasantly surprised that she got support rather than ridicule, they were all for her finding love, or whatever it was she called it that was serious enough for her to want to talk to them about it. After nearly a year of not seeing their daughter they were ready to accept anything, and if all she wanted was the freedom to choose who she loved, that was a compromised they could handle

They greeting Mason with open arms, there really wasn't anything about him not to like, he had manners, seemed genuine and faithful to their daughter, he treated her well and made and kept her happy

According to Jane he was funny, cute, masterful when he needed to be, very giving and from about month four he told her he loved her and called her every day to remind her of the fact, and surprisingly she was never tired of hearing it. she woke up one morning to the shocking realisation that she actually loved the guy

"Mason" she smiled as she said his name over the phone "I woke up this morning and found something out"

"What?" he asked his voice full of concern

"But it can't work, you don't like my music and I don't like Arizona"

"You know it's not the music I don't like Jane"

"I know, but its a part of me, but all of me loves you, and I don't know how to separate it"

"You love me?" he giggled through the phone, she smiled imagining his naïve face looking back at her embarrassed right now

"I want us to be official"

"I want that too" he sounded even happier when he said that "You know that means meeting my parents?"

"I know and I promise my best behaviour" she laughed

Mason's family were upper class people, they didn't do well with publicity all that was much too crass for them, so the thought of him bringing them his R&B music singing, half dressed music video dancing girlfriend was chilling. They were retired now so they did a lot of golf and afternoon parties and stuff mainly society and charity focused, hence the reason they were even more against Jane's profession of people than before they retired

"So, will you come down this weekend, get this over with?"

"This weekend?" Jane asked playing for time to think "Sure, I'll come on Friday so I can get home on Saturday if they don't approve" she laughed trying to hide her nerves

"We'll come back on Saturday" he confirmed

"We" she laughed, they talked for a while more before closing the call

Friday was soon on them, constantly on the phone as Jane made her way to Arizona to meet him, the house was past decadence, it reminded her of one of those overstretched limo's that you always had to roll your eyes at because of the ridiculous. She'd started counting the front windows as she neared and lost count twice, giving up as the car came to a stop at the front door

"Hi" Mason came towards her smiling, she was happy to see his face "They're in the drawing room" he whispered kissing her lips lightly

"Hi" she smiled hugging him as he kissed her

"You must be Jane" his Mom came to the door asking

"Mrs Mc..."

"Julia please" she stretched her hand out for shaking, Jane didn't argue she shook the woman's hand and let her drag her into the house, it was big, daunting, echoing and she wished she hadn't worn heels as she clattered across the hall "This is Harold" she introduced Mason's Dad to her and watched as he gentlemanly kissed her hand "Now the formalities are over" Julia smiled "Mason tells us you sing?"

"Yes of late alone but I usually sing as part of a group, with two other girls" Jane told them, obviously they were looking to eject her as quickly as possible, getting straight to the point

"What kind of music do you sing?" Harold asked

"R&B mainly" she frowned

"You'll have to sing us something after dinner" Julia pipped in "This is exciting" she rubbed her hands together, Jane looking at Mason's funny face he was pulling obviously he didn't recognise these people either

They actually made her feel so at home, walking her around the house, talking about ancestors, their charities and Mason as a child, they were super funny people, she dared to sit back in her chair at the dining table listening to them converse thinking, she could do this, she could fit _**"You're falling, but you don't wanna fall too hard, your falling but you don't want to fall apart..." **_Humming in her ear, those words had never been as true as they were right now

"Jane are you alright?" Mason grabbed her hand shaking her out of her daydream

"Yes, sorry I was just basking, everyone's made me so welcome, thank you" she looked around the table

"You're a pleasure to welcome" Julia told her

"Plus if you're important to Mason, you're important to us, I know he thinks we're middle the road, but this was always going to be his choice" Harold smiled at her "That song" he threw his napkin on the table reminding her

She walked over to the piano sat down and opened the top of it and sung her unplugged rendition of **'Easy' by DaniLeigh** it was a bit raunchy but it turned out to be the perfect song, Julia, Harold and Mason rocked along to the melody, she didn't think they even listened to half the words, she sat smiling all the way through, her regualr stuff was much too raunchy for the occasion, she giggled at them clapping at the end of it

The weekend went well, she couldn't wait to call her Mom to tell her all about it, her heart nearly bursting when her Mom told her she was living her should have been life through her daughter so she needed to keep her updated

"It went well didn't it?" she asked Mason as he drove her to the airport

"It did" he smiled more than happy "So me tripping about you singing for a living..." he looked at her sheepishly "I don't want that to be an issue for us, this is going all the way for me"

"Me too" she grabbed his free hand happy **"_Cause it might break if I give you my heart, and you hold on too hard..." _**humming in her head, she didn't have to choose after all

**6 Months Later **

Jayne, Mason, Santana, Bree and Mercy's parents had come to Pheonix, everything was too close for comfort, Sam's apprentice had taken holiday because his Dad was ill, his Mom wasn't coping opening up and his siblings were doing their own thing. Meanwhile Mercy was getting fed up of sitting in the café the whole day so he could keep an eye just in case she went ito labour. So two days before her due date he'd called in the back up plan by way of her parents and her girls, but the news had got out and they were inundated with visitors, they were lucky they had the three rooms at his parents house as well as the two at theirs for everyone to be, the day before D day and they were never less ready.

Mercy and the girls had sat all afternoon getting updated on what was happening for them now "So you have a wedding in five months and your Mom's up for it?" she asked Bree

"Very up for it, she's going to try and get my Dad to come but if he doesn't it's his loss"

"I'm proud of you" she sat down beside Sam with her cup of lemon tea "And you and Mason are..."

"You heard me the first time bitch" Jane laughed "He is the one" she hugged into her man

"And she's the one for me" Mason butted in "But no wedding bells not just yet"

"No we're going the long haul way around things"

"Making sure, I get that" Santana nodded agreeing with them "It took us 8 years"

"I don't think we're talking..." Mason tailored off at Jane's look "Sorry" he muttered

"It's fine" Santana laughed

"So that song we've been throwing around" Jane announced changing the subject, flitching at Mercy's fucking bitch look, she'd just let it out the bag that they'd been planning music behind Sam's back

"You've been..." he pulled away from her

"It's time for us to go" Cherry walking back into the room telling them, everyone sighing with relief that Sam didn't get the answer he needed to blow

"Yeah" he smiled at Cherry and Joe "Ready when you are" he jumped up ready "We'll talk when I get back" he told his wife

**Mercy **

"Fucking thanks Jane" she huffed as soon as the door shut behind them leaving "You know he's going to blow when he gets back" she started crying, her hormones were seriously playing up "Now he's going to be mad at me on the day our fucking baby's born"

"He won't, he'll be too happy" Santana laughed "Come on lets do the chorus while he's out, I think everyone's got their verse sorted"

"Come on Mercy, I'm genuinely sorry" Jane rubbed her shoulder against her playfully

"You're still a bitch" she nudged her back laughing "And I'm going to tell him you forced me"

"I'll take that" Jane laughed "Come on" she told her friend watching as she got up "Mason will talk him round by the time they get back"

"He better" she sat at the piano playing the song for them to join in

**_So cool down, simmer, simmer, cool down, simmer, cool now, please me_**  
**_ Cool now, sinner, cool down, love, cool now, sinner, cool now, please me_**

**_ Cool now, sinner, simmer (si-si-simmer), boy you make it too hot for me to stay here_**  
**_ Boy you're making it hard for me to be your love, love_**  
**_Simmer..._**

"Shit" Mercy felt a sharp pain that made her jump

**Sam**

Sam had dropped Cherry and Joe back to his parents house, he'd left early that afternoon and knew he'd need to get the café set up before he got back home, he was sort of grateful that Mason had offered to help. He rolled his eyes at the fact that when he got back home he'd have to have this conversation with Mercy instead of flopping in the couch, he was tired

"You know that singing stuff is in their blood don't you?" Mason asked as they worked

"Of course I do, but if I don't get her to stop for the baby, I don't know, I might resent her for choosing it over us"

"But she's always done it hasn't she?"

"Yeah but... I suppose its a dilemma we'll work out, and to be honest she generally gets me thinking her way, but.."

"You have to be the husband"

"Well yes but no, I want to be her life partner, feel that I matter, you know"

"Life partner, I like that thought" Mason smiled as the door knocking loudly

Sam went to the door angry, smiling when he saw who was standing here "Stacey, Stevie" he went forward to hug them "I thought you couldn't get the time?"

"It's family business, we told them to make the time and they did" Stacey narrowed her eyes trying to look frightening but not achieving it "It's the first birth in the family for over 21 years we couldn't miss this"

"This is Mason, Jane's other half"

"Hi" they sang like Siamese twins

"I know you guys thought we didn't care" Stevie laughed "Come on many hands and all that" they dug in helping with setting up the café for the next day "Is Mom still up?"

"Yeah and Cherry and Joe are up there too"

"I'll have your room, they can have mine" Stevie ran up the stairs startling their Mom with Stacey close behind him, everyone was more than happy to see them, Sam stood having a chat with his siblings before he said his goodbye's and left

By the time he got back home Mercy had gone to bed, she was asleep when he entered the room and was still asleep when he left early the next morning "Back in a bit" he kissed her exposed cheek and left to open up

**D Day **

They'd just finished eating breakfast when Sam walked back into the house from his early morning shift to Mercy screaming with excitement because her waters had burst, there were no conversations, Sam; the planner, had everything in hand, hospital was called, bags were in the car, blankets and towels on the back eat just in case, list of contact numbers, and taxi numbers, everyone met at the hospital anxious to know the baby had come into the world safely. Four hours later little Amaris was born, she was truly a gift given by God, her brown blond hair already curling stuck to her head, and shining as if washed with the most expensive shampoo, green signature Evans eyes, all her fingers and toes perfect, her Mom's nose, Dad's forehead and reminding everyone of Dwight, there were tears of joy all around.

Two days later scared parents took their baby girl home"Dragons" Mercy grabbed his free hand as they walked towards the front door

"Come here" he pulled her into him and kissed her "Better?" he smiled

"A bit, Small elephant maybe" she giggled "You do know Mom will be talking Christenings as soon as we open this door?" she nodded at the door in front of them

"Are you alright with that?"

"Fine with it, if you promise to sing"

"I won't promise but I'll try" he laughed as they got to the door, he let her hand go and opened the door for her to walk in

"Welcome home" everyone shouted

"You'll wake the baby" Mercy quietened them down looking at Amaris asleep in the carrier her Daddy was carrying, they stood in the hall being greeted by the army of people they had waiting to offer support, knowledge and laughter

"The Christening" Anne looked from one to the other asking "Is that all set up yet?"

"We wouldn't do any of that without you Mom you know that" Mercy told her, Sam sat smiling, his wife always knew the right thing to say to get a smile from his Mom

"Cherry and I will get onto it"

"Thank you" Mercy leaned up to take her kiss on the cheek

"That was cute" Sam whispered in her ear

"That was the truth" she giggled, soon after Mercy disappeared to their room with the baby, she needed feeding and changing, an hour went by Sam got worried and went through to see what was happening smiling for seeing his family asleep on the bed, he quietly closed the door and left them to it.

Much later in the night Mercy emerged with a crying baby looking for Sam's support "Here I'll have her" Cherry took her Grandchild and walked away from her, Sam saw the opportunity and grabbed his wife

"Rested?"

"Yeah, she had a good feed"

"So Christening?" Anne was stood in front of them like one of those annoying super efficient shop assistants asking again

"Just plan it Mom, dusty pink that's all I've got to add" Mercy looked at Sam for his input

"Whatever you three agree" he told them

"Why didn't I know that?" Mercy asked laughing


	10. Chapter 10

**Me Before You**

**Boys Song; 'High Of You' by Darius Coleman **

**Scottsdale**

**The Christening **

Life with a new baby in the house went through chaos, with one or the other of them running through the house shouting dragons, by month three it had turned into busy with plans well on the way for the Christening and finally at month five things settled into normal, Amaris was trying solids, depending on breast milk less and teething.

"Everybody ready?" Anne shouted through their house as she walked in with Cherry and Joe

"Shit" Sam stood up and pulled her up of the bed "I didn't think we were this late" he walked off towards the bathroom

"No fucking way" she walked after him "You're not leaving me hanging" she followed him into the bathroom and locked the door

"Babe you just heard Mom in the house"

"Everyone's in the house babe, it's our daughter's Christening, we have the right to celebrate"

"Real quick" he giggled pressing her up against the bathroom door, to get what they both wanted

"Are you guys in here?"

"Didn't you lock the door?" Sam gasped at the thought of his Mom being the other side of the door

"Didn't you?" she cross whispered at him "Just getting out the shower Mom"

"Where's Sam?"

"He might be downstairs" Mercy shouted back

"Okay don't be too long, I want to get there early"

"Okay" Mercy shouted back through the door while Sam stood laughing into his hand "Quickie" she reminded him when they heard the bedroom door shut, finishing off what they'd started before making their way through to meet everyone

"Do you think we're addicted?" he laughed "Why do we still need this every day?" he asked as they jumped out the shower

"Isn't it normal?"

"I don't know" he laughed sat on the bed looking at his wife, creaming her skin** '_Think_ _I'll call you Nicotine, I need my daily dose, of your skin on top of me, you make it tingle in my toes' _**humming in his head

"Did you decide to sing?" she asked him

"I don't know yet" he laughed, she was thinking that meant no, he was thinking the song in his head right now was nowhere near appropriate

"So you'll do the speech then?"

"I don't know which one's more daunting" he laughed

"Not doing anything" she warned him

"Loud and clear" he started getting dressed himself

"How do I look?" she asked rolling her eyes at the look in his eyes "You'd think I'd have learned by now " she giggled "Come on" she held her hand out for him to grab as they left their bedroom both dressed in their suits, Sam's traditional black with dusty pink tie and Mercy's in dusty pink with shoes to match

"Like the dream team" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him "I love you, did I ever tell you that?"

"I don't think so" she laughed "Dream team" she leaned in and kissed him on the lips

"Lets do this"

The siblings had turned up earlier that morning, Joe had turned up at the church with his new partner Kitty, Edith and Arthur couldn't make it, he wasn't well, Ryder and Marley and the children were there it was a real family affair. The church service was extended to add in the christening, and at Sam's request the tabloids were kept out, then everyone went back to the café for food and party, because they could keep unwanted eyes out there

"Hi everyone" Sam stood up clinking his glass with his fork once everyone had finished their meal "I know we sort of promised nothing too formal but I feel like if Dad Evans was here we wouldn't have got away with it" he laughed

"And for everyone's information, I'm on a promise" Joe told everyone, some laughing while Mercy and her Mom tutted in disgust, as Cherry nudged him "What?" he looked at her asking "What did I say?"

"A promise" she hissed at him

"Not like that" he laughed "God if it was one of those I'd have to be at home preparing my heart already, I mean to behave and let the parents have their day" he corrected everyone

"Thanks Dad" Sam laughed getting everyone's attention back "I'd firstly like to say thank you all for coming today to the christening of our beautiful daughter Amaris, she really is a blessing to us. I know Dad would be all over this if he was here, but not in a funny way, in a sincere way, I remember having a conversation with him before we made the decision to have Amaris, I was all confused unwilling and maybe unable to share Mercy's love with anyone, and he told me something like the minute that Amaris was born I'd love her, put her first and she'd be a blessing, he was right on all counts, for both of us" he looked at Mercy beside him "We've been a solid couple since day one, and now we're three and I understand what Dad meant when he said Mercy was my light" he held his hand out for his wife's hand "We absolutely love our daughter, of course like everyone here we want to provide and wish her the best life, she's from a genepool of sensible, hard working, honest, god fearing and talented people, let's see if we can use all these attributes to make another perfect addition to our family, and well, thanks in advance for your help in growing our baby up" he laughed "To Amaris" he lifted his glass "Cheers"

"Cheers" everyone echoed

"I'd just like to say one thing" Anne wiped a tear "I know this is one thing Dwight would hate about not being here, but I know he sees everything and I just wanted to leave you all with a little verse, he read this at Sam's christening many years ago" she grabbed her bible off the table and opened it "It's Proverbs 22:6, and it simply says; Train up a child in the way he should go, and when he is old, he will not depart from it, he lived by that''

"Thank you" Sam mouthed as everyone clapped her efforts

The evening went as planned with food, wine and dancing, before everyone went off to hotels or their homes with the reminder of the pending wedding in just over a months time

**1 Month Later**

**Los Angeles **

**Santana & Bree's Wedding**

"Heee" the girl huddled up screeching

"Today's the day" Santana told them excitedly

"Come on leave us to it" Gina; her Mother, walked into the bedroom at the hotel telling them all

Santana never believed in doing things by half, she had the press, live video streaming and minute by minute commentating going on downstairs about the whole thing

"Yes Mrs Lopez" Jane smile cheekily at the woman

"And there's no getting round me today" Gina waved her finger in the girls face "I have one child, one wedding day and a new daughter to get packed into my life today and no one" she waved her finger faster "And by that I mean you two" she pointed at Mercy and Jane "Is getting any of my time, come on, out" they didn't mind they had Bree to run across the corridor to

"Bree" Jane burst into her room followed by Mercy "Wow" was the only word she could find seeing the girl dressed in her figure hugging bespoke wedding dress, no vail and flat white shoes "You look.."

"Beautiful" Mercy finished for her

"Thank you" Bree smiled "Ten minutes" she grinned looking at her watch "I can't believe we've finally got here"

"I can, you two deserve each other" Mercy hugged her

"I know, it just took me a little longer to know it" Bree giggled "Have you guys got our song?"

"Yeah" Jane told her

"You didn't tell Santana right?"

"No" Jane laughed "Come on lets' get you to your girl"

"Mom" Jane smiled seeing her Mom standing at the door

"I told you I wouldn't miss it" her arms held out to catch her already crying daughter

"A minute" Mercy waved her hand seeing they needed the time, grabbing Jane's hand as she left, passing by Santana's room to let her know she could go ahead and get her Mom or Dad to walk her down the isle, she cried too, telling them this day was going to be perfect, before they left her to redo her face. Both of them came out with puffy faces, obviously having time with their Mom's had helped, Jane and Mercy knew how Bree felt alone and Santana was fretful for how she'd cope on the day, but everything had come together

"Ready?" Mercy asked as Bree walked towards her

"Very" she smiled linking arms with her Mom and sharing a smile as they watched Mercy and Jane run off down the isle to get ready, Mercy nodded at Sam and Mason, Mason played some notes on the piano and Jane started the singing off with the requested version of **Belong To You' by Nstasia **

"Please stand" the Clergy addressed the congregation watching everyone stand and turn to watch the couple come in

_**Jane: **Yeah, I'm getting closer to you now, we feeling the feelings we both deserve to, you can just stay in the moment, I'm a say what you feel kind a woman_  
_I can already tell it ain't hard to love you _

**_Chorus: Jane & Mercy_**

_You're staring at me like you're all mine, I'm thinking about touching you the whole time, I'm a give it all if you can take it_  
_Watching the sun till it goes down, I ain't got no where to go now, no matter who calls I won't let go of your hand_

_As long as I belong to you, as long as I belong to you, I'll tell my friends I can't go out tonight, just go on without me, I'm cool, as long as I belong to you_

"Welcome everyone, we're gathered here today in the presence of witnesses, for the joining in bond of matrimony of Santana and Bree" he looked at them as he called their names "The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. No human ties are more important or more tender" he smiled at the couple. There were I do's on both sides, each made promises, and the crowd witness the bright smiles on their faces as the Clergy said "It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life" there were cheers all around and they kissed while Mercy and Jane went back into song, carrying on until they'd left the ceremonial room

_**Mercy: **Now we're too high to come down, the closer we get the more it feels comfortable to tell the truth, I swear you'll never be lonely_  
_You're kissing on me like I'm (the only one) I can see how all the heartbreaks led to me you_

**_Chorus Mercy & Jane_**

_Oh, Oh, Oh, as long as I belong to you, as long as I belong to you, I'll tell my friends I can't go out tonight, just go on without me, I'm cool, as long as I belong to you **x 2**_

The reception was touching with Santana's Dad got up to speak just after the meal to the tipsy couple "I'd like to extend a warm welcome to both families on this very special day, some of you made long journeys to be here today and thanks go to all for taking the time and effort to join in the wedding. We're all here because we have played some part in Santana or and Bree's lives over the years and I hope you are all having a wonderful time today"

"I'd also like to thank those who put in all the hard work into making today possible; also to the bridesmaids" he looked at Mercy and Jane smiling "For looking after both brides and for helping with the arrangements and to everyone else who has made this day possible for the happy couple.

"Don't they look beautiful" he smiled at his two daughters "As an aside, it's pleasing to note today, I realise that Santana seems to have inherited most of her traits from her parents; bright, hard-working, great sense of humour, attractive, and modest" Mercy and Jane looked at each other wondering who he was talking about "And I'm sure you take after your mother in many ways too" he laughed

"Okay" Gina got up attempting to grab the mic off him

"Okay, I've gone too far" he looked down at his wife apologetically "One small piece of advice" he looked a the girls smiling "If you've fallen out, never go to bed angry... stay up all night and carry on fighting" he laughed as Gina snatched the mic out of his hand and passed it back to the DJ

"Excuse me" Jane got up running off to the bathroom

"What's wrong with her?" Mercy asked Mason

"Too much food" he laughed, watching her run across the room

More speeches occurred, the cake was cut, the first dance happened and the dancefloor was opened, Sam and Mercy one of he first on the floor they hadn't been out since Amaris was born so this was their night

"It was a lovely day for them wasn't it?" Mercy looked up at her husband as they smooched to a slow one

"Reminds me of our day"

"Yeah I've been thinking about that day all day"

"Bringing on the tingles?"

"Yeah" he laughed "Please mention dragons"

"No, I'm having a night out" she giggled

"Mercy" Joshua came running towards them " Jess is in labour, it just started but you know she has..."

"...Quick labours I know, come on lets get out of here" they all jumped into action, Sam running off to tell the others and sort childcare out for Amaris, while Mercy went to go see the pregnant woman and Joshua flapped like he was having his first

"He's not due for another three weeks"

"Please tell me you read the damn books Josh?" Mercy rolled her eyes at his stupid remark

"Josh" Sam called him before he could answer "I'm bringing the car around get her outside and ready, have you got her birthing bag?"

"Her what?"

"Stuff for the baby" Sam rolled his eyes at the man not being ready for one of the most important events of his life

"The baby's bag yeah, in the car" he rolled his eyes at Sam talking like a woman

All four did the twenty minute journey to the hospital, Sam and Mercy sat waiting for something to happen, three hours later Joshua was stood telling them Jess had given birth to their 7lb 2oz baby boy who they planned on calling Isiah "You guys ready to meet him?" he asked

"Sure" Mercy smiled, they were both back at the day they met Amaris, she looked up at Sam and grabbed his hand, it was a lovely picture Josh and Jess sat on the bed with baby Isiah cradled in his Mother's arms, they said their hello's and stood watching them at the door

Joshua looked up and smiled "Love" he told them "You just don't know where it all comes from" he giggled kissing his wife's forehead **'****_Only you can make me feel, sensations all over my body, that's how I know it's real, the real deal' _**the words spinning around in his head

They'd just closed the door on the new family when Mercy got a call from a crying Jane "What's happened?" Mercy asked waiting for Jane to make conversation "Jane, what's happened?" she asked again, still no answer "Josh we've got to get back something's wrong with Jane" she pushed the door to tell her brother who seemed like he'd settled in for the night "Call us" she ordered as she let the door close and hurried off with Sam

"Jane" she burst through the doors shouting everyone stopped to look at them "Where's Jane?" she looked around the room finally seeing Stacey pointing towards the cloakroom

"I'll leave you to it" Sam stepped off towards a fretting Mason sitting with his head in his hands

"Jane" Mercy gasped seeing she wasn't hurt and Santana and Bree sitting on the floor with her in their wedding dresses "What's going on?" she looked at all three asking

"She's pregnant" Bree told her

"And she thinks Mason's going to leave her" Santana added

"Fuck sake" Mercy rolled her eyes "I thought it was the end of the fucking world or something" she sat down with the others "Do you want this baby?" she asked her girl

"I think I do"

"That's as good as a yes, you're just waiting for Mason to say the same" Mercy told her as she got up

"Where are you going?" Jane looked up at her asking

"I've just seen my brother's brand new baby boy, an absolute miracle, he wasn't ready for it, and that was his second, I know Sam and I weren't ready for Amaris as planned as she was, and I'm sure you and Mason will work it out if you talk to him, there's no point in having this conversation with us, we're the friends and he's your best friend from this second on, so I'm going to get the poor guy"

"I..." Jane looked at her "I don't know what he's going to say"

"Neither does he" she turned and left to go get him "Come on you guys it's your fucking wedding and I have a baby to tend to" she stopped at the door telling them waiting until they jumped up to follow her out

"Jane" Mason gasped as he walked in to find her on the floor "What happened?" he knelt down to help her up

"Nothing, we need to talk" she looked up at him

"Your pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes" she burst out crying "I found out yesterday but I didn't want anything happening before the wedding" she looked at him "I'm sorry, we were so careful"

"We both had something to do with this" he laughed "What are you thinking?"

"What are you going to say, what are your parents going to think about me, what's my parents going to say, I want this baby, I didn't know that until this second but I..."

"So we're having a baby" he put his arm around her and pulled her to him "So we've got me out the way, parents?" he waited for her to look at him "We could get married before the bump starts showing"

"But you said you weren't ready"

"We said we weren't ready, but I think someone else has other plans, don't you?" he looked up to the heavens "What do you say we just do it just wonder off, tell your friends and just do it"

"I want to tell my Mom"

"So just our parents and a few friends, at home and quiet" he smiled "We'll have a big party for the arrival of this little one to make up for it" he touched her tummy smiling

"Is it that simple though?"

"If we want it to be" he smiled at her resting her head on his shoulder "So?" he asked breaking the silence

"Yes" she giggled "I'll marry you"

If nothing else Santana and Bree's wedding day was going to be forever remembered for all the drama that happened on that day, Jane and Mason sent invites out later that month inviting Sam, Mercy, Bree, Santana, Ryder, Marley, Joshua and Jess to their intimate closed wedding up in Arizona, it was set to all happen on Valentines Day

**4 Months Later **

**Arizona**

**Jane & Mason**

**Thursday**

To the outside world there hadn't been much planning and preparations for this celebration, everything was happening at Mason's parents home, they lived there at the minute but their own place was in the pipeline, Jane had finally plucked the courage up to tell her very disappointed parents that she was pregnant just before Thanksgiving, but they were pleased to hear she was getting married before the baby arrived, Mason's twin sister Maddison had flown in from England where she was Head of Research investigating the effects of germ warfare chemicals and she'd more or less been too excited to stop herself from taking over.

"Okay Maddie stop" Mason shouted at her, when he walked into the dining room to clowns being interviewed to entertain the six children that were going to be present, two of which couldn't give a fig about clowns and a third that might actually have been scared to death of them "It's Valentine's, we thought the theme was love, where do they come into it?" he asked waving for the clowns to leave the room "Sorry" he smiled as they passed him

"Jane asked me to..."

"Jane's just trying to get on with you and you know it, you're taking the piss"

"She did ask" Maddie laughed

"You mean you said it would be nice and she said maybe"

"The wedding's on Saturday, as far as I know everything's sorted, everyone's flying in later tonight, the rooms are ready, foods been checked, Minister's sorted, decorations are sorted and Jane has her dress, did her parents arrive yet?"

"No, she's really nervous about that"

"She'll be fine" he walked off to go find his girl

They'd officially been together for nearly two years now, it had been a bumpy start, what with Jane not wanting commitment and then finding out she had feelings, then the distance thing became an issue, which saw Mason fighting tooth and nail to keep things alive, then there was this funk they'd found themselves in Jane felt like she was getting her wings clipped by committing and he cooled off, which made her stress even more and then of course the random pregnancy. They hadn't really had time to really solidify what their relationship was until the baby hit them like a brick, they knew they loved each other that had been established long ago but the forever thing came at them in a rush, and as soon as that hit they were living together in his parents house.

The McCarthy's had been great to her, they'd converted one of the smaller outhouses down the garden into a music room, given them one of the bigger rooms in the house, she got breakfast without moving every morning she was there and they didn't really let her do anything, they had people for everything, the house was mega busy considering it had twelve bedrooms and only five people, when Maddie turned up, living in it.

The patio outside the back was big enough to have the ceremony and house the dining for the amount of people that were coming, the pool lay beyond it and the well attended garden could keep you amused for hours with it's wild life and tranquillity. They pretty much left Mason and her alone to do their own thing making sure food was ready at intervals, they were there to eat it and she was kept entertained when Mason went off on business.

Ryder and Marley were frequent visitors, their children were beautiful and each time they left Mason and Jane seemed to get more excited about their pending delivery. Mason and Ryder were in the business of stocks apparently Mason was good with numbers and Ryder was good with making money so although Ryder always seemed like he was the boss they were equal business partners. She couldn't get over the fact that Marley actually did nothing for a living, Ryder and her had been together since college, she'd basically fell pregnant with their first child the last day of college, got married and he became the breadwinner, and now a days he liked it like that, Jane personally though it was a waste of all that learning.

"Hi" he creeped up behind her kissing her neck "I thought we agreed the music room was out of bounds until after the wedding weekend"

"I just needed to get away from all the preparations and stuff for a while"

"Maddie was interviewing clowns" he laughed

"I know I didn't know how to say no" she laughed

"She's that annoying sometimes, the strength will come" he told her "How are my babies" he asked rubbing her baby bump

"We're fine" she turned to kiss him "I can't believe we'll be married this time tomorrow"

"Believe it" he kissed her lips before pulling her up "Your parents will be here soon"

Her parents came a short while afterwards, it was the first time their parents were meeting each other, they'd talked on the phone many times during the preparations, Jane had an elderly Grandparent that they were considering bringing with them and they were trying to make arrangements but half way through the planning her Dad decided against it, so her family consisted, as it always had, of her parents.

**Friday**

The next day everyone arrived and the party got started, everyone seemed to fit together well, there was morning shopping, afternoon by the pool, evening on the patio enjoying the BBQ and conversation, then everyone tapered off to bed, settling children and themselves ready for the full day tomorrow.

"You alright?" Sam walked out onto the patio stretching at 2am, smiling at seeing Mason sat looking out at nothing "Jitters?" he smiled

"Yeah" Mason turned to say

"Big day" Sam tapped his shoulder before sitting next to him

"So why are you still up?"

"I woke out of a conversation with my Dad" he laughed "I sat looking at my family thinking maybe I want more"

"Like what a new job?"

"No more children" he chuckled "Amaris is only 10 months but I don't want that gap, I want them to grow together, I want to do it all now, and I was wondering how to have that conversation with Mercy"

"More babies" Josh walked up behind them "No more for me, those two are about to wake the house up" he pointed into the house, referring to his crying children

"But what would you change?" Mason asked him

"Maybe work less hours, or find a job I could take them all with me to" he laughed "While we're here" he bent in to talk to the others "It's Valentines and I wondered if we could do something special for the girls"

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked as they huddled in making their plans before Sam and Josh went back to bed, leaving Mason to ponder on the events to come** "_Got_ _the shakes through the day and my body's numb, I'm having trouble breathing going through withdrawal, oh, it's what your love do" _** he looked up at their bedroom window smiling at the light being on

**Saturday **

**The Wedding**

The day started busy, it was a morning wedding, so things kicked off at around 6.30am caterers, décor, seating everything was getting set up, Jane was in her bedroom with her Mother having some quiet time, her Mom read her a poem and they sat meditating for half an hour before she got dressed in her traditional Neeta Lulla wedding dress feeling very much like a queen. Tradition prevailed when at 10.30am her Father walked her to the makeshift church in the garden, while she sang **'The Only One' by Temmora feat Karma **as she walked towards her soon to be husband, her girlfriends backing her up as Mercy, Santana, Maddison and Bree followed with her trail and their flowers

"You look Beautiful" Mason smiled as Ryder stood beside him grinning just as wide as him at his family sat close by

It was a very quick wedding ceremony, very few words were said and suddenly Jane was screaming with her hands in the air, unable to believe it had happened "I'm married" she screamed at Mercy and Santana when Mason's lips finally let hers go

Both Dad's said what they needed to in their very formal speeches, thanking everyone for coming, praise for their children and wishes for the very best in the future, both families eagerly awaiting the birth of their first grandchild

"Thank you" Mason stood up after his Dad finished his speech

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, knowing it was Ryder's turn to get up to speak

"I've got this" he smiled at his wife "It's our wedding day" he smiled "But it's also Valentines day and we thought we'd do a little special something for our loved ones" he nodded at Sam laughing. Sam and Josh handed their babies over getting up to join Ryder and Mason near the front table

"This is for you" Sam smiled kissing his wife before he got up and the guys started singing their rendition of **'Wanna Be Your Man' by Mechie So Crazy**

_**Mason (with Sam): **Oh, your touch and you kisses make everything feel like (oh yeah) I love when you wake up, no make up it feels like_

_**Sam (Mason): **Top down on a summer day (oh) it's the weekend and the rent paid (hey) baby, oh baby_

**_Chorus: Sam & Mason (Joshua & Ryder)_**

_Girl, you got all my love time and more, you ain't got to doubt it, you know I'm about it, make you feel love galore, girl you got my blessing go mess up a cheque thing, I need you right next to me, baby (I wanna be your man) don't nobody can't nobody do me like you do (I wanna be your man), it don't matter they can't get it when it comes to you (I wanna be your man) I wanna, I wanna, I wanna be your man (I wanna be your man) all I want to do _

_**Joshua: **Baby you deserve your gonna get what you want, and girl I don't know, what you do but it drives me crazy_

_**Sam, Mason, Ryder & Joshua: **Got me thinking bout pulling up on you right now, I might put you in a belly chuck, put you to the ground _

_**Ryder: **Let me be the one to hold you, your the best give a damn about the rest_

**_Chorus:_**

"Happy Valentines" Mason kissed his wife

"Very pleasantly surprised" she held his face close to hers smiling

"I didn't say I didn't like singing, just that my parents didn't"

"There are new things that voice could make me do" she giggled into his ear

"Let's not even get onto what yours makes me do" he giggled with her

"Someone was impressed" Ryder grabbed the mic smiling at the couple "I've been clipped" he looked at Mason smiling "Morning everyone, hope you enjoyed being loved up" he looked around the patio at everyone "Thank you firstly to everyone involved in making Mason and Jane's day possible today" he looked around the room again "I'll just dive in shall I, Mason was my best man about 9 years ago when Marley and I tied the knot, we met at a meeting, I was struggling with my presentation, I just couldn't add my stuff up and he came up to me, looked over my shoulder and just gave me the answer, needless to say I got the deal and never looked back" he laughed "That same evening I sat talking to this geeky math guy and found there was much more to him" he giggled "Yeah back then he did look like a geek" he nodded at Jane "We came up with our idea and made a business out of it, one that has flourished and made us some serious money" Mason nodded at his correct statement "Most of us in the room were there when these two hit it off, and yet we didn't even know it had happened, I remember coming away from Sam's house that morning thinking, when did he find out this much about that girl?" he laughed "And in all honesty from that day to this he's never come down, he never complains about her, always supportive and super protective, and I get to understand she's the same, and I too remember the protective stuff" he looked at Sam and Josh smiling "So I know they're going to be alright, all I've got left to say in this clipped speech is that I wish them all the very best and echo what your Dad's said earlier" he looked at the men sitting faces straight waiting for the fuck up "To Mr & Mrs McCarthy"

"To Mr & Mrs McCarthy" everyone raised their glass repeating

The party never really turned into a dancing one, Mason and Jane went off on their honeymoon at 6pm and at the same time the parents disappeared to do whatever they wanted to do, a little later the Dad's took their children off to bed, Bree was fixated on the children she went to help their Dad's, while Mercy and Santana sat having a conversation

"Do you think we should put a single out?" Santana asked "I'm bored of doing my own stuff"

"I don't think Sam would let me" Mercy told her "Amaris' only just 10 months, I'm still breast feeding and to be honest I don't want to leave her just yet either"

"We could do something close to home, Jane can travel for now, we'd need a week, you know we can do it in a week"

"We can do it in a week" she smiled "I'll get writing"

"Great" Santana smiled hugging her friend, by Sunday everyone was back in their own homes doing their thing, Santana was off travelling with Bree, because she'd finally decided to branch out and work with other artists

**5 Weeks Later**

**Phoenix**

**Mercy & Sam **

Mercy walked into the café one morning with a grizzling Amaris smiling at Anne as she took her kiss and watched her grab the baby out of her arms "It's only been a night Mom" Sam told her frowning at his Mom's move, she was getting much to possessive about his child

"It's fine" Mercy giggled walking over to him for a kiss "Everything alright?"

"Fine" he stopped to pay her attention "And yes Amaris is coming home with us tonight"

"I need to talk to you" she looked up at him

"That contract?"

"Yeah"

"Sam, Mercy" Mike walked in smiling, he'd mellowed over time, being a family man had changed him, he walked in with his wife and their 18 month old

"Mike, Sugar" Sam replied

"Coffee please Sam" Sugar smiled at them

"Coming up" he replied grabbing the pot

"Sam" Blaine walked in seconds after him with his partner

"Blaine, Kurt" he smiled at the smug face on Kurt's face, knowing there was no need to ask why "Coffee?"

"Please" Kurt replied as they walked over to join Mike and Sugar "We're going to meet Blaine's parents today"

"That means you guys are getting serious" Mercy walked over putting herself into the conversation

"Yeah, finally" Blaine smiled at her

"Good luck" she smiled back, watching Sam pour the coffee before they both walked off "About this conversation" she looked at her husband

"Can it wait till we get home?" she stood thinking it could, but she thought she had less chance of him kicking off in a café full of customers

"You know what I'll go home and wait for you" she kissed him walking over to Ann to collect their baby "Kiss Daddy" she held Amaris up to get to him, he took her played with her for a while before finally kissing her and handing her back to her Mom

"I guess dinner will be ready when I get back?" he asked smiling

"I'll let you think about that" she gave him the look, giggling before she walked away **"F**_**loating on a journey, got my head up in the clouds, breathing in your herbal essence, your scent is loud, a**__**nd all I wanna do, is get high off loving you" **_his intentions rushing through his head as he watched his wife swinging her ass at him. That night they had dinner, lots of it and he got up early the next morning leaving Mercy sleeping, they hadn't managed to have the conversation she wanted but he'd come round to thinking about her going back to work and by the end of the day he'd talked himself into letting her go

"So I've been thinking" he walked in looking tired again, but finding time to sit beside his wife and take a teething Amaris off her lap to attempt to settle her "It's time you went back on stage, Mom needs someone to keep her busy, I'm at work more than home now a days, and I can see you getting stir crazy"

"I don't know that I want to leave her just yet" Mercy looked at him feeling upset that he was the one actually suggesting it

"We'll never want to leave her, but I'll be at the café anyway so anything she needs I can give her and you're on the end of the phone, so any emergences and I'll let you know"

"But..."

"There they are again" he rolled his eyes "Dragons I know" he put his arm around her

"Dragons" she lay her head on his shoulder

"You're ready Babe" he kissed her forehead "We'll miss you, you know that, but we'll love it when you get back home"

"I bet you'll be glad to get some sleep at nights" she looked up at him laughing "Insatiable me" she giggled

"Insatiable us" he looked down at Amaris, she had the beginnings of a nap coming on "What do you say we go calm some dragons in a bit?"

"Butterflies" she giggled, covering her mouth when Amaris suddenly moved

"While we're on the beg" he looked at her unsure if he should start this conversation "I've been thinking for a while..."

"That you want another baby" she sat up looking at him "I can tell the way you look at Amaris"

"It's not a rush thing, I just want you to think about it"

"I'll think about it" she leaned into him and kissed his cheek

That night she replied to the contract to do some work with Majestic again, they had six months to get an album out. The agreement came back stating she was going to be working in LA on the album, that was going to be some pressure so they scheduled a meeting to tell them about Jane's condition when she got back. All three went to LA for the meeting, Mercy left a good stock of frozen and refrigerated milk, and a storeroom full of instructions for her little one, of course there were tears when Sam and Amaris saw her off at the airport.

They took the three days in LA to negotiate while in the evenings they were recording their new song "Babe" Mercy called down the phone excitedly two days in "They've agreed to us doing a three night gig"

"That's good" Sam's voice flat at the prospect of her being away longer

"It's in Phoenix at the Great Hall" she giggled "Back to where we began"

"So you'll be home?"

"Yes Sam I'll be home" he could tell she was rolling her eyes as she spoke

By day three she was crying for missing her baby, swearing to God and everyone else that would listen to her that she'd never spend more than a week away from them again, Sam wanted to laugh but he didn't, he knew that Sony would be pulling her off to somewhere else once they sounded out where they were this time around. Eventually it was the end of day three and Sam and Amaris were waiting at the airport for her, she burst out crying at the sight of them, nothing had melted her heart more than her family stood waiting for her when she got home.

** 1 week Later**

It was the night before Amaris' 1st birthday, she'd been babbling nonsense from the minute she woke up and carried on way past when everyone had gone to sleep, her parents loved laying awake at night listening to her making conversation, but tonight she was giving Grandma that pleasure.

This was a special weekend for Majestic too, they'd done the 360 and were back at the old theatre in Mercy's home town, but doing their own songs, this time they were the A-listers on the show, they were busy getting the act right, Jane arguing about some of the moves nervous that Julia and Harold were going to be in the audience, Mercy was paranoid something was going to go wrong and all Santana and Bree had in their heads was the next make out session.

"Concentrate" Mercy shouted at the others frustrated she couldn't get her thing right "Once more from the top" she told them watching everyone stand to attention "Two three four" she counted them in as they sang what they were going to suggest would be their signature song for the pending album **'Bulletproof' by Justine Skye **

_**Mercy (Santana & Jane): **They want me, but you, know me, you're my no place like home (Home), You're the type to take control, I know (I know)_  
_ So me lay upon your bed (Ay, ay ay), all ratchet for my baby (Ay, ay, ay), you don't rest until we, but we're bulletproof, no army_

_ (**Mercy & Santana) Jane: **Bitches running round saying they gonna make time, for you, I know I could do time_  
_ You ain't got to hold tight on my waistline, you, you're the only one on my mind_  
_ All my friends and my Mama bang both signs, you, you be shining like a green light, you gonna miss the sun staring at the sky _  
_ We ain't got to love like everyone else, we ain't got to love like everyone else, cause we know we (bulletproof) don't need to make (excuses)_  
_ We ain't got to (love) like everyone (else) we ain't got to love like them (Oh Oh)_

_ **Mercy: **We ain't got to tell the world what we're doing now, why, why, why, why, why. keep it away from these birds, all they do is tweet, tweet, they ain't coming offline_  
_ I ain't got to do the most to show that you're my bae, we already know the deal, we ain't got to overkill, no, no_

Mercy looked up in the stalls, call it de ja vu or something, but she had the biggest smile when she saw Sam sitting up there, he wasn't hiding this time he was just listening, smiling, Mason and Bree sat with him, she looked back at her girls they'd all collected something good along the way, this place had been the making of all of them

_**Chorus: (Santana & Jane) Mercy **_

_**Chorus: (Mercy & Jane) Santana **_

_ **Jane: **We ain't got to love like them, **Santana:** We ain't got to love like them, **All:** no, oh, Yeah-ah, **Mercy:** we ain't got to love like them_

"Me without you guys" she smiled at Santana and Jane as they finished singing, happy with where they were "Watch that step" she shouted at Sam seeing him get up

"Never" Santana and Jane said at the same time

"But me without you" she turned to grab Sam hearing his footsteps coming towards her, watching as Bree, Mason and he came towards them

"Unthinkable" he laughed hugging her "And I didn't fall this time"

"That was your chat up line wasn't it?" she laughed

"No it was a genuine fall" he laughed "What I really wanted to say was, can I take you on a date?"

"Sure" she grabbed his hand "And there is a but" she told him

"What now?" he pulled her hand to stop her walking

"But this date better end with another baby"

**_"Cuz I am.."_**

Mason joined in singing, he meant it too _**"Living for the high of you"**_


End file.
